The Marauding Five Year Two
by bunny chan
Summary: it's their second years and the Marauders go up one age Note: this series, i'd decided, had nothing to do with the real one JKR wrote! MPPL
1. Summer Holidays

AN: Yay! Year two's up! Sequel to the first year, whether you like it or not you'd to bear with it ^_^ I might add some romance in year two cuz as far as I know, 12 is enough for understanding feelings that we had and take things more seriously (if you don't understand, forget me). So far, just feelings first. Please r/r!

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: I own all I own, including this plot J

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 1: Summer Holidays**

James Potter sat up in bed and grinned happily. This is the first day of summer holidays and the Marauders – him, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin – will be enjoying their holidays like how they had enjoyed their previous year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James jumped over to his daily planner and consulted it. On it, clearly stated on first of June, was two words: Petunia Party.

Grinning again, he rushed to open his window. 'HEY LILY!!! WAKE UP NOW! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF HOLIDAYS! WE'LL BE ON AS PLANNED! SECTION A: COMPLETED,' James called loudly. He waited patiently for a reply. A loud sound of something dropping and an 'Ouch!' was heard before a redhead girl with shining emerald green eyes looked out of her window. 'ORDER RECEIVED!' Lily Evans called back in reply. Rubbing her head, she turned to her neighbor. 'SIRIUS BLACK!!! SECTION B ALL SET UP LAST NIGHT! SECTION C'S TURN!'

They waited for a while before a very loud thud and a yowl was heard. Both Lily and James stared hard at the window. 'Yeow… SECTION C, RECEIVED ORDER. TOOLS ALL READY. SECTION DEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!' Sirius' call echoed right to two houses after, just as a tired face popped from the window in James' row. 'HEY, SLOW IT!! I'M NOT DEAF Y'KNOW! SECTION D, COMING OVER!' Remus Lupin called as all four houses were heard preparing things before rushing over to the Potters'.

Lily arrived first, through the connected ladder, carrying two boxes full of things. Sirius jumped over, banged onto the wall and landed in Lily's backyard, face flat. Lily was heard screaming at the boy about destroying her herbs and flowers. Remus came after, using the Floo Powder.

They tipped all their boxes over. All but one – the one of them that Lily carried over – onto James' room. Sirius had brought hammers, nails, a couple of planks and a pair of garden shears. Lily's box had a load of Dungbombs in them and Screeching Spiders, wherelse Remus' one contains little papers, written neatly. James dumped four unused Howlers onto the pile, and all four grinned evilly.

Soon, hammerings were heard from Mischief Portal (James' house). One would've thought the kids were doing garden work or carpentry by the sound of it. Finally, after a full two hours' of work, their plan is ready to set on action. With Remus directing everything, they started their so-call plan.

Sirius went to the Evans' backyard and climbed up the ladder to Lily's room ('Watch my plants, Sirius!' Lily shrieked), James went after Sirius. Lily called Lotus over, giving her the four Howlers. The owl stared frighteningly at them and flew off straightaway. From her known experience of taking Howlers from her mistress, she'd to make it real fast to avoid being blown up. Remus pulled out his wand and pocketed the piece of paper as the two ran over to Bluebells Cup (Lily's house) through the backyard ladder.

They paced in Lily's room, waiting for the other two to return.

James and Sirius appeared, a satisfied grin on their face.

'So, how'd it gone?'

'Perfect, Lily! Now, how about breakfast? I'm starving!'

'Forget that first! Let's go over to Petunia's room!'

They tiptoed to the room farthest from Lily's. Petunia, upon receiving the news that she was a squib and her whole family's a wizarding family instead of the 'normal' one, had requested for the farthest room and refused to speak to her sister unless she can't help it. She wasn't upset with the fact that she wasn't a witch. In fact, she was delighted at it. She'd referred to her sister as a freak, but never in front of her parents. But Lily was happy with her sister's attitude. Not only had she hated Petunia for her bossy ways, both had loathed each other from the minute Lily was born.

Lily giggled happily behind her hands as she muster the courage for her most casual voice. She called out loudly to the door, 'BREAKFAST TIME!!!'

Within seconds, they heard the blankets shuffled as Petunia stepped down from her bed. Soon after, a loud scream echoed through the quiet village as the Marauders high-fived each other in delightment. Petunia Evans burst out soon, white faced and her blonde hair stood out in anger. Her horse-like face and her bony figure was bonier than ever. She caught sight of the four of them in the guest room next to hers and pointed furiously at them.

'You- you- put me and everything back to normal!!'

Not only was Petunia white in face, she had a tremendous amount of make-up on it and her hair was in little pigtail ribbons on her left leg, was a box Sirius had made just before. She looked almost like McGonagall two weeks ago with her horrible muggle make-up, Lily mused happily before taking another look at her sister. Then again, Petunia looked worse.

'Sorry sis. Maybe no would do?'

'Who put that box by my bed! I demand an answer! Answer me, freak!'

'PETUNIA TELLY EVANS! Why did you scream?'

The Marauders turned around, only to face Mr and Mrs Evans.

'Morning mum!' Lily greeted them cheerfully before gesturing her hand at Petunia. 'Petunia seemed to have gotten a huge amount of make-up on her face this morning and she's blaming me for it. We came over to see what was that commotion.'

The remaining three nodded in agreement.

'Petunia, I don't see why must you put such an amount of make-up! Even if it's to impress Vernon. And why is your back black? Ugh! Petunia! Get rid of those s- s- sp- spiders!' Mrs Evans said, shakily pointing at the Screeching Spiders that are crawling on the girl's back, just below screeching loudly.

'AAAHHH!!!!! SPIDERS! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFFFFF!!!!!!' Petunia screamed frantically, trying to brush the fake spiders away. Mr Evans eyed at Lily, suspecting her to do that. Lily looked on, bemused, but she soon felt her father's glare that suspect her. She gulped nervously as she pulled her wand and remove the spiders from her sister. That way, dad can't suspect me, Lily said fearfully.

Mrs Evans was clinging at the corner of the room, and Petunia looked simply horrified.

'Mom, Lily did this to me! Honestly, she did! Look! My back's black, thanks to the bomb she had planted under my bed! That horrible box must've contained a- a- spell!' Petunia said as she waved her hands.

'Now, I don't think Lily brought back any Dungbombs or Screeching Spiders,' Mrs Evans said, eyeing her other daughter who smiled innocently. 'But I'll check her room, if that will please you.'

Petunia nodded fearfully as her mother went to Lily's room to ransack it for any magical tricks. Remus and Sirius grinned happily at this. All the tricks were kept in _their house, so Lily would be found innocent. The four marched down for breakfast, which Gram is cooking merrily in the kitchens._

'Good morning Marauders! How had you enjoyed Hogwarts?' Gram chirped happily at them as she served them breakfast.

'Simply wonderful, Gram! Thanks for those jokes! They pulled Snape beautifully!' Lily said, grabbing a toast.

'Snape?'

'Yep! Severus Snape. He's an ugly git, feather-brained, slimy slimeball, greasy-haired idiot who insults people,' Sirius cut in, happily biting into the toast.

'Good. I bet he was angry,' Mrs Evans voice floated down as she walked into the dining room.

'Your mother rivaled Snape too. Bet that was his son,' Mr Evans whispered to Lily.

'Well, he was _my enemy too,' Gram put in helpfully._

'Carrying the traits. I rivaled him for intelligence. I won easily, of course,' Mrs Evans put in as she sat herself down and helped herself onto a toast. 'Yeowch! Hot!' the red haired woman cried as the toast fell onto the floor.

'Well, I rivaled Snape for the most played pranks. I won by five hundred and ninety nine detentions,' Gram said as she grinned at that thought.

'Mom, Gram?' Lily asked solemnly. The two turned to her, expecting her to say something serious.

'Well, I beat the both of you. I rival Severus Snape for pranks _and intelligence __and house cup,' Lily said again in her solemn voice._

'Not you. _WE rivaled him for all of those. 'course, we won easily. Hey, Gryffindor won the house cup!' James said as he did a little jig dance._

The Evans brightened at that.

'You did? That's cool! I heard Gryffindor was at a losing stake ten years in a row,' Gram said chirpily.

'Good for you! Slytherin won at my first year. I can't even look at Snape!' Mrs Evans said, shaking her pretty head, sending her red locks flying.

'Yep! Thanks to saving some idiot from a squid,' Sirius added as he helped himself to his fourteenth toast.

'WHAT? What did you just say Sirius?' Mr Evans asked, wide-eyed at the boy. Sirius gulped his toast forcefully.

'We saved a Slytherin from the Giant Squid. He was about to make a roast out of him,' Remus put in, seeing his friend choking helplessly as he went purple.

Expecting Lily's parents and grandmother to congratulate them on that, they expect another.

'Why didn't you just let it make a roast dinner with that Slytherin?' Mr Evans put in, shaking James uncontrollably until his glasses fell off.

'We wanna throw him back in, but sadly, Remus doesn't agree with the idea,' Lily said as she eyed at the werewolf, who yawned loudly.

'Oh, why didn't you let him be the Squid's dinner! It'll be a favor to Gryffindor!' Gram whined sadly.

'If the Squid found someone else to eat, you should have at least drowned that Slytherin,' Mrs Evans put in.

'Well, we suggested all those, but Remus stopped us from doing it,' James said when Mr Evans stopped shaking him.

'Remus!!'

The boy just gulped as the three disappointed voice called his name.

'Well, at least we earned fifty points each for doing that.'

The other three just nodded sadly before proceeding to gobble up the breakfast.

'JAMES POTTER!! Just why are you at Bluebells Cup without telling us? You want me to ban your tricks?' Mrs Potter's scream called from the front door. James swallowed his toast quickly.

'SIRIUS BLACK!!! Do you still want me to starve you?' Mrs Black's angry voice cut in. Sirius choked again.

'REMUS LUPIN!! You seriously don't want me to owl Dumbledore to expel you, do you?' Mrs Lupin's voice called through. Remus paled.

The three boys gulped in their remaining toast as Lily comfort them.

'Now, James, you know your mom loves tricks too much to ban them! Sirius, you had your breakfast already! She can't possibly starve you then. Remus? I don't think Dumbledore'll expel you. I mean, we're the top of our form, aren't we? Surely he wouldn't want a star pupil to leave!' Lily said as she drink her pumpkin juice, comforting her three friends at the same time. Mr and Mrs Evans answered the door and Mrs Potter, Black and Lupin stormed in angrily, their husbands in tow, grinning from ear to ear.

'Hello! The kids-'

'MARAUDERS!' Lily cut.

'-were talking to us about their time at Hogwarts. Care to join us for breakfast?' Mrs Evans said pleasantly as they were led into the dining room, where the boys stared at their mothers.

'Well, it'll be fine, Rose. We need to know what happened anyway,' Mrs Black said as she settled down for a toast. The four women chatted happily about their kids' achievement and mischief.

'Say, did you hear when the kids-' Mr Evans started, cut off by a shrill 'MARAUDERS!', but decided to ignore them, '-saving a Stinking Slytherin? Maybe you should teach Remus more sense, Romulus. He asked them not to leave it to the Squid for dinner!' 'I say, Remus, you did that? It'll save the Gryffindors from more trouble, but what's done's done,' Romulus Lupin said with a shrug. Edward Potter frowned at James, who cowered slightly. 'I thought you would've at least drowned that Slytherin!' Edward said to James, who seem to hide away. Orion Black just grinned. 'Hey Sirius! Did you remember to put a curse on that Slytherin?' Orion started at his son. Sirius just grinned. 'Well, I sorta forgot, but we put a rolling hex on him in Charms' exam.' 'He failed?' 'Scraped through though. Snape helped him,' Lily said with a shrug.

Edward, Orion and Romulus stared hard at her.

'What? What did I say?' Lily asked, puzzled.

'You said Snape?'

'That's right. Our rival. A big-headed boy with greasy hair and oily skin and…'

'And the Howler we sent him on his first day! Gosh, you should've listened to that song Lily cooked up for him!'

'Goody! Solomon Snape, his father, was _our rival!' Orion said, as if he's still in Sirius' age. But then again, the Marauders' father all had a sense of humor in them._

Rose, Melissa Black, Yvonne Potter and Anne Lupin walked over to the small group with Gram.

'So, what's up?' Yvonne started.

'Yvonne, can you believe our kids saved a Slytherin? Should we sentence James to five years of pranks?'

'They saved a WHAT?'

'You got it right, Anne!'

'How could they?'

'Mom, we don't know until Remus check his pulse!' Sirius said to Melissa.

'Amazing how much a pulse can tell,' Remus said in an amused tone.

'Well, what did it tell?' That was Gram.

'He's stupid-'

'a coward-'

'Slytherin-'

'And a really annoying person,' Lily finished as she grumbled, 'and they're all true.'

'From then on-'

'He kept on annoying-'

'Us. Seriously-'

'He won't leave us alone!'

'Worst than Tally, Nina, Pertsy and Sita.'

'Worst than Dan and Thomas, too!'

'And you wouldn't want to know how annoying they already are.'

Their parents and Gram sighed.

Then Lily remembered something.

'Hey, I'm a psychic and a Seer, mom!' Lily said happily. Rose clapped her hands happily at this as she did a little dance around with Gram. 'Hurray! Lily's a seer! Did you hear that? Lily's a Seer!!' Rose exclaimed happily as she pulled everyone up and dance everywhere. James could see the very same resemblance both Lily and Rose shared. Both had long red hair and emerald green eyes. And really pretty, too, James noted mentally to himself before shaking himself back. Lily had pulled him into a dance with her mother. The others watched on, amused, until William (Lily's dad) pulled everyone to dance on the floor.

Petunia came down after washing herself up (took her a long time) only to be greeted by a sight where everyone from her sister to Gram dancing a sort of barn dance on the floor. The thirteen year old blonde stared at them in disbelief. 'Just what in the world do you think you are all doing?' Petunia said, eyes wide.

'Hello, Petunia!' Orion greeted her as he rushed to help the girl down, only to be smacked on the head by Melissa. 'It's about time you stop flirting!' James, Remus and Lily turned to Sirius, who grinned sheepishly.

'Mom, dad, I'm going to the Dursleys,' Petunia said and, without waiting for a reply, yanked open the front door and walked out, muttering about freaks, witches, wizards, magics and spells. Everyone stared after her in silence.

'Seriously, Rose, I don't understand how you can put up with that child! She's rude,' Yvonne said in a shocked voice. 'She deserves a few Dungbombs,' Melissa put in helpfully. Anne did some thinking before replying, 'I think she needs more than a few Dungbombs.'

'No, wait!' Lily shouted as she pulled out her wand. She did a few complicated gestures and Petunia was back on the front door. Lotus happily swooped down at her and dropped all four Howlers. James, Sirius and Remus grinned. Petunia, knowing what'd happen if she left it there, opened them.

'_PETUNIA WHATEVER-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME-IS EVANS! WATCH OUT FOR MORE OF THESE IN THE HOLIDAYS! YOU'LL ENJOY THEM, I'M SURE YOU WILL!! WATCH OUT!'_

A short one. Remus shrugged it off. Who cares? The next one was opened…

_'HALO PETUNIA! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE PRESENT I HAVE FOR YA! COURTESY FROM PEEVES!'_

It burst into flames as Petunia sneezed uncontrollably at the hexed howler. The third one…

_'Oh, you horse faced CREEP DESERVES NO TIPS_

_ON BEING A COOL LOOKING WITCH!_

_WHO CARES WHAT YOU AND YOUR BONY LOOKS_

_AND YOUR STUPID AND DUMB ATTITUDE?_

_I BET VERNON WAS PAID TO BRING YOU OUT_

_WASN'T HE STUPID TO GET TRICKED BY BRUT?_

_HE ISN'T BRIGHT AND HE MIGHT END UP TIED_

_BY BRUT AND GANG ALRIGHT._

_YOU THINK YOU'RE COOL AND GOOD LOOKING TOO_

_BUT I THINK THE OTHERWISE, PETUNIA_

_WITCHES AND WIZARDS ARE THE COOLEST THINGS_

_SO DON'T GO INSULTING THESE NICE TRICKS!'_

Lily stared. That wasn't how she'd expected it to be. Sure, she made the howler compose it's own poem, but one this insulting? She must really use it on Snape! The Howler burst before their eyes and showered Petunia with three curses. The curse of bogies, the frog-leaping curse and the beautifying curse, which turned her into McGonagall in heavy make-up. Sirius took a quick photo with the camera. Petunia didn't open the next Howler. It had burst and Sirius looked down.

'Oh well, I'll send her five tomorrow…'

Petunia, angry by now, turned out and leaped towards the Dursleys, unknown of her condition and looks.

'Lily, did you compose that poem? I know you enjoy writing stories and poems, but I didn't expect you to write one for your own sister,' Rose said as she stared at where Petunia had last stood. Despite her words, she had a smile on her face.

'Lily writes stories?' James asked.

'Oh yes! And they're pretty good too. Didn't you know?'

'No.'

'Well, she did. There!'

'Hey Lil, show it to us next time, kay?'

'Sorry Sirius. No,' Lily said, sticking her tongue at the boys.

'Hey, what about that party? We all got top in our forms and our tricks are all pulled successfully! When's the party?' Remus asked, bouncing up and down.

'Well, you can send the invitation cards and we can have it tomorrow if you like,' Romulus said thoughtfully. 'We'll just magic everything. We can do it today and they'll send the cards,' Anne said dismissively.

**

That night, the Evans, Potters, Blacks and Lupins threw a party to celebrate. Everyone in the village was invited and everyone enjoyed the night. Everyone but Petunia. She hated it. She hid in her room all the night and forced herself to sleep whilst listening to the happy chatterings outside.

The Marauders, however, were having a time of their lives, eating everything that was served. Gram cooked special delicacies, yummy puddings, and extraodinary dishes. It was only then did Lily found out that half her village were from the Wizarding World.

Somehow, though Lily know not how, the Chapmans were in their village. Tally came over, sulking in face because she just managed to scrap through, even with Lily providing the exam tips for her, and her parents had given her a row for it. But she brightened up, when she knew who had organized the feast.

'Lily, James, Sirius, Remus! I didn't know you were living in this village!' Tally exclaimed happily as she ran forwards towards them.

'Well, in case you're wondering, we just moved in. Hello?? Of course we're in this village! Only we lived far from your place,' Remus mused as he stared at the direction the girl had came from. Right at the other end of the village.

'Hehe, guess so. Didn't you guys come for trick or treat during halloween? I'd never seen any of you guys here before,' Tally continued, blushing a little.

'No. We were always grounded during Halloweens. James and Sirius usually had most of their pranks at Halloweens anyway, so we were grounded from going trick-treating every Halloweens to stay in our rooms. 'Course, I always sneak to James' house to set up more tricks with the other Marauders for the next day,' Lily said in one breath as she grabbed a drumstick and took a bite in it.

'Too bad.'

'But, hey! Didn't you see us come along in the morning, the day before we went to Hogwarts? Sirius, did you forget to terrorize the outskirts of Loopy Village?' James asked, eyeing at Sirius who was in charge of painting invisible paints on each door.

'No. I slept in.'

'How about those garden havoc? Remus?'

'I did everything!'

'Sorry, I was reading in my room in the evenings.'

'Lily, did you seem to forget those biting teacups?'

'Hey, I got that! Lily, you placed them?' Tally watched at Lily in amazement.

The red head simply took a bow.

'Where're you parents anyway?' Tally asked, eyeing for her hosts.

'Oh, mum's there, Gram's at the kitchens, dad's in the garden. Sirius, did you hide that Shrinking Shovel?' Lily asked as she looked worriedly at Sirius. He shook his head, his long hair flying all over. No sooner had he done that, a loud voice boomed.

'LILY ROSE EVANS! COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!'

'Great. Thanks a lot Si. I'll remember you for this,' Lily muttered as she hurried towards the garden shed.

Sirius bowed her away as Lily placed a punch on his face, sending him backwards with James to catch him.

'Not a merry company with your parents, is it?'

'No. And with the luck I'm having, mum'll be coming, telling me that I'm not allowed for dinner because-' Sirius never had a chance to finish, because very soon, Melissa's shrill voice called him. Sulking, Sirius ran over and the rest heard her cries.

'-planting roaching roses in the Thompsons' gardens, Sirius, you're not allowed to eat anything for dinner!'

James nudged Remus. Everyone knows that Sirius' worst fear is being starved. Tally left them as she hurried over to her calling parents. The night passed peacefully, save the time when James and Sirius planted croakroach clusters in some guests' food.

**

The holidays passed peacefully and eventful for the four Marauders. Petunia, however, had been their main target for each prank, especially Sirius and James'. Lily seemed to have taken to sending her sister uncountable Howlers each morning and doodling on her sister's diary. Petunia scoffed her sister when she explained her lessons and detentions to her parents, saying it was only stupid tricks. She earned four arms from Lily for that comment. Remus was so far the only one of the four who had not done anything that is 'too mean' to Petunia yet. All he did was just hexing all her letters to Dursley.

One day, when Lily was writing a potion essay, an owl swept into her window, just before dropping on her bed for a nap. Recognising the owl to be the irresponsible one that had sent her last year's first letter from Hogwarts, Lily tore the letter from it, changed it into a rainbow shine and sent it off the window, knocking down James, who just received his owl. Lily opened the letter and a parchment and the Hogwarts Express ticket fell on her lap. Lily picked the parchment, surveying what book she'll be having this year before calling her mother.

'Mum! When are we going to Diagon Alley? I just received my booklist, ingredient list, needed-things list -' Lily called loudly from her room. Walking down to talk is just too tiring. 'I get what you mean, Li, no need to rant on. The Potters are taking you this year,' Rose's voice floated from the kitchens.

Lily jumped at that. Would she be taking Floo Powder again? She hated the way the flames had swallowed her into that dark fireplace and she wouldn't like to use it. It gives her the creeps, in case she'd fall into the wrong fireplace. She gulped before turning to call James. Opening her window wide, she saw James almost ready to shout. His breath was hold in and his face is quite purple with the amount of air in him. His cheeks were puffed up and his mouth was very small, because of his cheeks swelling. Lily stared for a moment before bursting into a whole string of laughter. James turned to a nearby mirror, only to fall laughing onto the floor.

'Hey James! I hear you're taking me to Diagon Alley!' Lily called afer recovering from her laugh. James, however, was still struggling on the ground. Pulling himself straight, he called back.

'Yea. Sirius and Remus won't be coming though. Seems like they will be going only on 31st August.'

'Worst luck. I'm in to bet Sirius was grounded and Remus, well, his time's about now,' Lily said as she pulled a huge calender to her, filled with little full moons on certain places. The lunar calender sure is a help to know when Remus'll be sick.

'Come over. We're leaving soon,' James' voice called as his face disappeared from the window.

Sighing, Lily grabbed her Gringotts spare key, her purse full of wizarding money and her needed-items list that had just arrived. Climbing down carefully from the placed ladder, she placed it over James' window and climbed up again, only to be greeted by James with earwigs.

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! EARWIGS!' Lily screamed loudly.

'Geesh Lily, you'd just woken the dead!' James said, covering his ear as he removed them from Lily.

Still shaking, Lily managed to stutter, 'I hate earwigs…'

'Tell me earlier, kay? I didn't know you hate them.'

'Well, I know what you hate. For goodness' sake, I've been living with you ever since we were borne! How can you not know what I hate? Fine, you knew what I fear, what do I hate? Earwigs and caterpillars and carrots!' Lily screamed at James.

'Whoa! Calm it, Li! Gosh, you're sooo right! What do I hate, may I know?'

'You hate garden worms and cabbages. Good. Maybe I should go down to my garden and dig for a worm and throw it on you,' Lily replied hatefully.

'Right. How come you knew what I hate and I don't know yours?'

'I'm smart, idiot. Now are we going Diagon Alley?'

'No, not today.'

Just then, Yvonne's voice had floated up…

'Are you ready James? Lily, are you there? Rose asked me to bring you along.'

'Hm… Rose happens to be my middle name too. Does that mean I called her to bring me there? How weird,' Lily said, rolling her eyes at James as the two rushed down the stairs.

'Uh, are we going by Floo Powder again?' Lily asked fidgeting nervously as she stared hard at the fireplace. Yvonne shook her head. 'Naah! I hate those fireplaces. Ends me up in soots anyway, so we'll be taking the Knight Bus.'

'Knight Bus?' Lily and James echoed.

'Right.'

She pulled out her wand and stick her arm outside her front door as a purple bus arrived with a big bang.

'Diagon Alley please,' Yvonne said as she handed the money to the conductor, a funny man with a very strange accent and voice. The bus left with a bang again as they were greeted with a muggle London. Lily stared, shocked.

'Tis' where we ar' 'efore you 'ome,' Ernie said as he pulled a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Yvonne got down as they went to a brick wall. Lily stared on. What are they supposed to do? Even her psychic powers can't help much now, as she didn't know what to think. To her surprise, Yvonne started counting the bricks from a dustbin, muttering to herself, before tapping on a brick. Still puzzled, Lily stared at the brick wall again. Only one thing. It wasn't there anymore. She gasped as James looked at her amazed and puzzled face with amusement. Before her was Diagon Alley.

Without much words, Yvonne pulled them straight to Flourish and Blotts to purchase their books. Having being in there for the first time (the previous year, Gram had left them with Ollivander whilst she shop for their books). Tons of books were stacked right up to the ceiling. Lily stared happily at all of them as a craving look appeared on her face. Just like a kid looking at a sweet shop, James chuckled to himself. Lily proceeded to look around, taking in every book with interest as Yvonne went up to the counter to request for their books.

They left; but not before Lily buying a big book of Charms.

'Seriously, don't you ever stop reading? Anyway, whatever you want to read this year, don't pull me along. I don't feel like reading that book. I mean, the textbooks are fine, but that big? Are you out of your mind?' James said pointedly at his friend.

'Hey! I can't help it! Besides, they said Charms are important if you want to pass your OWLs and NEWTs!' Lily protested in defense.

'Enough already! We'll be at Madam Malkin's now. You'd both grown, and from what I'd seen, Lily, yours are already almost at your ankles,' Yvonne said as she led them to Malkin's robes shop to get them measured.

After Madam Malkin's, they were brought to refill their potions ingredients and buy quills and inks and parchments. They stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour for a rest. Once done, Lily and James pulled the tired woman to Quidditch supply. After much persuading (and whines and puppy eyes), she'd finally bought them a broom each of the latest model, Butterfly.

Lily insisted that their visit at Diagon Alley hadn't ended if they hadn't visited Zonko's or any joke shop, so Yvonne brought them to Gambol & Japes Wizarding Joke Shop and bought them a new loadful of wizarding pranks to use before pulling them home, determined never to let them pull her anywhere else. Yvonne was too tired to catch a Knight Bus, so she handed them some Floo Powder. Lily groaned at this, but reluctantly took the green powder and threw it into the fireplace, calling Bluebell's Cup.

Once back in her room, Lily sighed as she fell on her bed, books and all. Grinning to herself happily, she pulled out a textbook to start on their first chapter for Defense Against Darks Arts. That was, of course, not before her calling James over to study with her. Studying alone is always a bore. 

AN: I'm finished!!! This took me some time, but as you can see, it's pretty simple (it always is, isn't it?). you must've suffered a lot, to read all the way to Year 2, didn't you? I'm so sorry! But please review! Please please please!!!


	2. Hogwarts Again

AN: Year Two, Chapter Two. I'm not under sugar high when writing this, but the chocolate on top of my computer's tempting me… this part might be kinda short, seeing that there isn't much to write about. Oh, and for those who asked why Lily's parents are wizards and witch (again), I like writing Alternate Reality fics. Because I can't find a plot to settle that on for the MWPP/L part (you won't like it anyway), I thought I'd just change a little. How they kept it from her and why? How: they pretend to be muggles and live like them. Let's just say they took Muggle Studies. Why: Petty, as they'd said, is a squib. They wouldn't wanna freak her out as she believed in witch burning and hated all those witches and wizards. When Lily become a witch, they just reveal everything. Any other questions, shoot them.

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I said I own everything? Besides the plot and the side characters?

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Again**

'Hello Hogwarts! It's so nice to see you again!' Lily called happily at the castle as she got out of the horseless carriage, giving the thousand-story-high castle a low bow.

'Geez, Lily, you needn't go that low, do you? Your head's touching the ground!' Sirius' mischievous voice grinned at the red head, who automatically snapped at him. 'Watch it Si! I'm greeting the castle! I wonder if Peeves' waiting for us?' Lily turned to look for the poltergeist. She was greeted with a very cold water balloon. Soaked, Lily glanced up at the poltergeist before muttering about mastering her defenses and reflexes. James, who had just stepped out, greeted the ghost happily as he dragged a sleeping Remus behind him.

'Hmm… I wonder who'll the head boy or girl be, now that Billy and Elley had left.' Sirius started as they headed towards the Great Hall. A stream of witches and wizards from all four houses were streaming in. Lily remembered something.

'Hey, did you bring that paper?'

'Yep!'

The four drew out four pieces of paper from their black robes before memorizing it for the last time. After five minutes of reading, they heard a loud knock echoing through the castle walls, indicating that Hagrid is here already. Grinning broadly, they kept the papers back into their robes before hurrying towards the Hall. The first years will be here pretty soon.

The Marauders placed themselves at the front of the table, armed with Dungbombs and Lily's infamous packets of powders. Tally, Nina, Pertsy, Sita, Dan and Thomas sat themselves automatically opposite them. As soon as they sat, they saw the first years marching towards them, their faces green with sickness. Lily grinned piteously at them. Poor things. They wouldn't know what'll hit them, she said happily to herself. McGonagall was looking bored at herself, probably because of the same speech again, when she placed the stool and the battered hat on it. The Marauders took it as their cue to start.

With James leading, they went to the High Tables and positioned themselves right in front of the Sorting Hat. Remus waved his wand as musical instruments appeared, along with all the ghosts of Hogwarts. They hit the note and the four burst into a song and a dance:-

## "Oh it must be pretty sad

_For the Sorting Hat_

_To lay here patched and frayed_

_So boring, just leading_

_A life so colorless and dull_

_In the cheerful Hogwarts School_

_It needs a rest_

_As we can see_

_So we thought we'd give it a break_

_We'll sing this song_

_C'mon and dance along_

_As we let it rest a bit_

_Listen us sing_

_Leave the hat snoozing_

_To entertain this joyful day_

_Forget seriousness_

_Enjoy the happiness_

## That we'd cooked up-'

'POTTER, BLACK, EVANS, LUPIN! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DETENTION!' McGonagall screeched in a hoarse voice as her feet tapped away to the rhythm of the song. The school looked disrupted, for they're all dancing and singing (courtesy to Lily's little charm) to the song. The first years giggled at them, all their nerves forgotten, as they, too, dance along with the rhythm happily. The Hogwarts Ghosts' Band seemed upset at the stern woman's break out, and Peeves led them through her, making her shiver vigorously on the spot. The Marauders, however, looked disappointed, but left the High Tables with a bow, receiving cheers from the whole school.

Lily sighed wistfully when they returned to their seats. The rest of their tables seemed to be roaring with laughter and applause as tears flowed down from some. Tally was holding her stitches tightly as she rolled on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. When she finally stopped, she turned to the Marauders.

'Gosh, you were hilarious! And McGonagall's face! Oh, I thought she was going to kill you right on there and laugh at the very same time!'

'Too bad we never get to finish it,' Sirius said sadly, glancing at the paper with a sad expression on his face. 'Lily took the holidays to write it, since the sorting hat's song must be a little woolly,' James explained as they turn to the red head. She - instead of breaking into tears and complain how wasted her holidays had been like a normal girl would - laughed at her goblet. Then again, Lily wasn't a normal girl, being with the Marauders and all.

'Did any of you see Snape? Oh, he looked so stupid!!' Lily choked out in her midst of laughter. Then James remembered.

'Yeah! He was trying to stop too! My, I should've taken his photo up there!' James said, shaking his head with disappointment, but broke down remembering the Slytherin dancing.

'No need any disappointment,' Sirius said, grinning stupidly. 'See, I'd asked Remus to take it for us! He had a new camera from his parents for his birthday and he's dying to use it!'

Remus nodded in agreement as he pulled out his camera, which is developing the film now. They group waiting anxiously. Two photos came out. One of Snape and one of McGonagall. They burst out laughing again.

'Lupin, you actually managed to take McGonagall too?' Lily asked in disbelief, staring at the well develop pictures with glee. The boy nodded.

McGonagall was trying to calm everyone down before the Sorting Ceremony started. When, at last, everyone is back to their normal state, the sorting started. The first years, more confident than before, had stopped shivering and shaking.

The Marauders threw Dungbombs at those who went to Slytherin and sprinkled Lily's powder, which turned out to be confetti, over those who became a Gryffindor. The Gryffindor first years seemed delighted, as they were in the same house with the Marauders. Unfortunately, Sirius had the Dungbombs counted wrongly, and instead of ten, they had eleven. But all was not wasted, as Lily had said, for the last Dungbomb, they threw it to the Slytherin table, hitting Snape who was starting on his roast chicken. When the Dungbomb burst, the greasy haired boy stared at his chicken, jaw wide open, as if wondering how the chicken had burst when he bit into it. Everyone broke down, for the second time of the day, laughing at Snape, who's also black in face and staring stupidly at his spoon.

Before returning to their dorms, Lily said, 'Lucky those first years. How nice it'll be if _our first day at Hogwarts had started out this good.' The others sighed in agreement._

**

The next day, the Marauders performed their grand entrance. Carpets rolled on the floor for them, trumpeters played, an announcer announced their arrival and this time, they had confetti throwers. The Owl Post arrived late (Lily frightened the owls with a picture of Petunia and her horrendous make-up.), and the usual four Howlers with hexes on them arrived on Snape's breakfast plate.

Everyone congratulated the Marauders on their song last night with grinning faces. Of course, all but the Slytherins. They glared angrily at the four Marauders, and if looks could kill, they probably would be by Heaven Gates by now. Unfortunately for the Slytherins, they couldn't.

Pettigrew wormed up to the Gryffindor table and squeaked loudly. Half the table turned to him and adopted a hatred look. Gryffindor and Slytherin had been enemies even before Hogwarts was created, and Pettigrew's appearance on the Gryffindor table was clearly annoying them. The boy left without another word, understanding that his presence was not welcomed and if he dared take another step, they'll be at his neck.

'Hey, anyone recalled Minnie giving us detention? It must've been a record! First detention on the very first day, before the Sorting Hat's song!' Sirius perked up happily.

'Yep! And I think she will be racking her head again!' James replied as he gulped down his pumpkin juice. 'Ah! Nice and fresh!'

'Attention!' Dumbledore's magnified voice called from the High Tables. Everyone turned at him. 'Quidditch practices will be starting very soon and due to the fact that many players had left us this year, we'll be taking try outs. There'll be five open spots in Gryffindor team, six in Ravenclaw, three in Hufflepuff, and three in Slytherin. Those interested in trying can contact your Quidditch house captain.'

James looked excited at himself. He had longed to play Quidditch ever since he'd learned all about that wizarding sport. Lily and Sirius are, too, looking forward for the tryouts. The three vowed to make it to the Quidditch team.

Dumbledore wasn't finished yet, though.

'And you'll have to have a good record in your studies. Thank you very much. Now, we can proceed to finishing our breakfasts.'

Many groans were heard from all around the Hall. This didn't trouble Sirius, James and Lily though. They know that they were good in their studies, as well as they can play their pranks without many (except McGonagall) knowing about it.

Timetables were soon handed out as they walked to their first lesson of the day: Potions.

Lily groaned inwardly as she headed towards the potions class. This time, she didn't have potions with Slytherins, but instead with the Hufflepuffs. But then again, it was a bad enough to her. She, Lily Evans, second of the year student after James Potter, the brains of the Marauders of Hogwarts, a wizard chess player, can _never brew a potion even to save her own life. She managed last year, because of her urge to show Snape that she, too, can excel in potions. Surely she can do the same this year? Maybe no, 'cause she hasn't any enemy in Hufflepuff. At least in Ravenclaw, she can still prove that Gryffindors had brains, and can work on each challenge they issued to her. But Hufflepuff? Those students will just work on their own, mind their own buisiness and keep everything to themselves._

With a worried thought, she headed doubtfully to the potions class.

James, who isn't feeling quite normal whenever Lily is upset, confronted her in Potions.

'Hey Lily, why are you so sour today? I mean, isn't this class great without any Slytherin?'

'No. I can't brew potions.'

'Huh? You managed to last year.'

'That's 'cause I had to win Snape.'

'So, you want to be challenged to be able to work properly huh?'

Lily nodded.

'Well, I challenge you to beat me in Potions then, Lily!'

'I take it up! I'm no Marauder if I didn't!' Lily snapped, then covered her mouth in shock. She'd always said that whenever people challenged her and James had used it against her. Moaning, she dropped her head into her hands.

'Well, you'll be no Marauder if you back up now,' James said gleefully to his Potions partner, just as Halley tripped in. The whole class burst out laughing at the young professor, who hissed angrily.

'Peeves! The Bloody Baron'll hear all about this!'

'Ohoho! I'm sooo scared!' Peeves' voice mocked as the little man showed himself, right in front of Halley's face. The woman's face screwed up.

'PEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was some time before the class starts. They were working on Muting Potions and Lily was still groaning about getting her gillyweed chopped wrongly when a Hufflepuff stood up happily. His potion must've finished, Lily thought dully. WHAT?! HE'S FINISHED WHEN I BARELY EVEN _STARTED_? No, this can never do! Get a grip Evans, Lily said to herself harshly as she registered what she'd thought just now. Quickly, she chopped her gillyweed in a quick speed and brew her potion after adding in some silence spell. She waited five minutes, before lifting her hands high in triumph. James stared at her, wide eyed. One moment she was moping about her gillyweed, and the next, she had her hands raised up, potion all finished.

The professor sniffed the potion and she stared hard at the color.

Halley was delighted.

'Second to finish the muting potion! Ah, how shall we test it? It looked fine enough to me.'

Without a word, Lily handed her a badger that she'd just transfigured from her chair, just to annoy those Hufflepuffs. Halley fed the potion to the squirming badger. One moment it was squeaking in a high pitched tone and the next, it was as silent as can be, although it's mouth moved and his voice box rattled just under his throat.

'Congratulations, Miss Evans! Take ten points for Gryffindor!'

James stared bewilderedly at his Potions partner. Lily just grinned back at him. Maybe Potions with Hufflepuff isn't all that bad after all. She'd found her rival in this class: Thomas DeAnne.

Next was Charms. Somehow, Dumbledore had changed the rules, so instead of all four houses studying together for Charms, Transfiguration, DADA and History of Magic, there'll be only a house in each of the subjects. Having a class with only ten people were much easier to manage, but boring to entertain. The Marauders do their best anyway, just to brighten up the boring classes, such as Professor Binn's Droning Class. It's no point calling it a History of Magic class, because all the professor did was drone drone drone and more drone. All the class learned how to drone, simply by listening to _him drone. Naturally, the Gryffindor second years left it to the Marauders to annoy the ghost in their classes._

The Marauders are now sitting in the library, drawing a star chart for Astronomy as Sirius muttered to himself whilst pointing to a star here and there with his quill, leaving a trace of ink after his quill's tip. Remus peeped over his shoulder to see what his friend is doing and grinned.

'You know that Sinistra wouldn't like that,' Remus started.

'So? All we did these days are b-o-r-i-n-g! Get it? I mean, what's with the professors? They think we're having our OWLs all this very year!' Sirius said waving his hands, causing his inkbottle to spill over the chart.

'Hey, I thought you wanted to enter the Quidditch team! The professors are just trying to limit us for the seventh years. Besides, we have Lily to parrot everything for us, don't we?' James said, nudging to the red head who's staring at something behind the bookshelf. Lily, being Lily, had finished everything beforehand and is already searching for books on ridiculous hexes so she can whirl it onto Snape and turn him into a laughing stock by the end of the day.

'What are you looking at?' Remus asked as they shoved Lily away and peeped for themselves at the little gap. They laughed silently at what they were seeing and hearing. Severus Snape was in the library (a rare thing!) and he was talking to his owl about Tally Chapman, his crush. The owl, Tally, was her master's little 'experiment', because Severus seemed to be telling it his love for her and all.

The nymph statue hushed quietly at them as she indicated towards Madam Pince, who looked ready to kick them out whether they like it or not.

They swallowed their laughter, packed their things quietly, went outside the corridor, and burst out laughing. Tally, who was passing there, looked at them.

'What happened? Why are you all laughing like a hyena?'

'What's a hyena?'

'Sirius, you'd been living like a muggle for almost eleven years and not know about hyena?'

'Yep. What's it?'

'An animal.'

'What happened?'

'Well, see…'

Sirius never got to finish, because one look at the blonde, they all burst into peals of laughter again.

'We-'

'saw-'

'Severus-'

'Snape-'

That was all they managed to get out, just before falling on their backs once again. Snape came out of the library with his owl on his hand. Remus immediately pulled a straight face before turning to the boy.

'Why, hello Snape!'

'Goodbye, Lupin.'

'Why, are you taking Tally for a walk?' Sirius said, eyeing the blonde from a corner of his eye.

Snape blushed in crimson and Tally gulped.

'She isn't in the Owlery, where she's supposed to be, is she?' James snickered, looking at the owl.

'Oooh! I bet he was the one who poisoned the owls! I visited Lotus, and she looked sick,' Lily fake a squeal. The Marauders colored some owls the night before, making them looked as if poisoned.

'What? You poisoned Venus?' Tally stormed, smoke bursting from her ears.

'No! They did it!' Snape protested.

Just then, McGonagall rounded the corner to find five Gryffindors and one Slytherin protesting. Her sharp ears caught Lily squealing something about the poisoned owls and that caught her attention. That morning, all Gryffindor students' owls that came in from the Owlery were green and sick with some sort of poison, and McGonagall's owl had also the same symptoms.

'Who poisoned the owls?' her stern voice called. Straight to the point. Snape and Tally gulped nervously at her, but the Marauders looked casual. Suddenly, Lily broke out a whole story of her owl being green, and since green was the Slytherin house color, they suspected Snape being the one because Slytherin had rivaled Gryffindor for as long as anyone could remember. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie at all for she didn't mention _who_ had done that. She said _suspected_, James said to himself. Then, they went to their little court of justice part.

'Severus Snape of Slytherin House,' Remus started in a stern voice.

'Yes.'

'Your fate, rests upon the verdict from the juries,' Sirius continued in a smooth voice, gesturing towards James and Lily who nodded.

'Yes.'

'You are found…' Lily started as she unroll a parchment she was holding.

'Yes.' The voice seemed to get squeakier than before.

James grinned at Lily. 'GUILTY!'

'Yes – huh? Wait! I'm NOT guilty!!' Snape started protesting.

'Sorry Snape. You said "yes" before the "no". According to the rules, the first answer you said is the truth,' Remus replied calmly.

'Yep! Loads of apologies, Severus. Minnie McGonagall!' Sirius said, jumping with excitement.

'Yes?'

'Execute him to Albus Dumbledore for detention!' James and Lily chimed in together as McGonagall dragged a protesting and crying Snape towards Dumbledore's office. Tally just stared as they broke into another pack of giggles.

'How'd you do that? You asked McGonagall to bring him to Dumbledore and that's exactly what she did!'

'Well, we'd always done that every time and they work every time,' Sirius said mischievously.

'Never once failed,' Remus sighed.

'Always-' Lily started.

'Worked!' James finished.

'We made McGonagall called herself guilty once, and boy, it was good!' Sirius said as the four jumped off to the Gryffindor Tower.

Tally stared after their retreating figures.

'They're weird yet funny people. But I still don't understand what they did to make Snape call guilty and McGonagall escorting him to Headmaster's office? Hm…' Tally puzzled as she walked blindly to the Owlery to feed Venus, her owl, just before Lily reappeared.

'Hey Tally!'

'…hmm. Huh? Oh, Lily.'

'You're going to the Owlery?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Nothing much. Hey, feed all those green owls this powder okay?' Lily gave her a white packet powder.

'Why?' Tally asked, confused.

'To cure them. Lotus hates being green. A slight pink's fine with her, but green's absolutely horrid, so feed her this powder. As for Jackpot, this brown powder, Soots, the black packet and Radish, this beet root one.' Lily thrust a light pink, brown, black and beet red packet into the blonde's hands.

'Surely, surely you aren't the one to color those owls?'

Lily pondered this for a while before grinning and said, 'No.'

'Then who did?'

'Simple, Lily Evans.'

'So you are the one!'

'No. It's Lily who did. My name's not "You", and neither are the Marauders'.'

'You're cheeky.'

Lily took a bow before running off to join her gang.

AN: Hmmm… come to think of it, maybe I should make Tally Lily's friend? I mean, since I hadn't gotten Lily a girl friend, maybe Tally should be her? Then, Tally stayed also at her area. So maybe you can gimme some comments about this part? This part's kinda short, but who cares? I might make the next one longer. Wait, I remembered someone once complaining that my stories are just too long, so maybe it's better shorter? Hmm… be a sweetie and review, okay? ^_^


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

AN: Chapter three's out now ^_^ after much thinking, I'd decided to make Tally Lily's friend. Besides, the little potrait I drew of her looked kinda cute too ^^ forget me. I'm sorta insane at the moment. uh, what am I suppose to say now? Read and review please!!!

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: You know what I owned and what I don't, so don't sue me … yet. 

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 3: Quidditch Tryouts**

James, Sirius and Lily rushed down the flight of stairs when the last bell rang with Remus following them closely behind. They were going for their Quidditch tryouts, with high hopes of entering the team. Besides, hadn't Madam Hooch said that they were good flyers? They followed a stream of students who were on their way to the Quidditch pitch. They ran towards the Gryffindor team, where the team's captain, Terrykinns Splatter, a sixth year, was holding the team with only two people. Him and a Gryffindor sixth year Beater, Catherine Forgerys. Excitement building up the three Marauder's insides, they ran towards them, only to be disappointed by the long queue of third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years. But all hope was not flattered yet and the Marauders aren't giving up that easily, so they queued behind the long lines, as Splatter explained the rules and empty positions.

'Okay, listen up! We need a Beater, three Chasers and a Keeper. Please divide to the wanted position. Keeper to my left, Beater to my right, and Chasers in front of me!'

Obediently, everyone divided themselves into three long lines, shorter than the one before. Sirius gave a wink to James and Lily who were in the Chasers' line from his Beater's line. Remus sat at the steps, watching and praying nervously for his fellow friends. Splatter then set a flight test. According to him, flying is the most important skill, despise your ability as a keeper, beater or chaser. The Beaters were tested first.

Shaking, Sirius eyed at James and Lily, who gave him encouraging smiles. Lily pulled out a dungbomb, a signal to burst Snape with it, and that gave him enough senses to fly properly without dropping over. If he can do this a thousands of times before, why not again?

Next were the Chasers. James seemed pretty confident with himself and passed the obstacle course fairly well alongside with a fourth year. Lily chewed on her nails, leaving ugly marks on her once finely clipped nails, when her turn came. Her legs had turned weak, and her hands shook when she picked the Butterfly up. She shut her eyes when the test started, unsure of where she was flying and never opened them until she reached the finishing line. Shakily, she went up to James and leaned onto him for support, her hands wet with sweat and her eyes ready to cry.

The keepers were also tested with the same obstacle course, but they were given an extra test of catching the golf balls flying.

Splatter and Forgerys seemed to be in deep conversation after their tests. When they stood up, the students jumped to their feet. Most of them will be eliminated, and the rest will stay back for team tryouts. Who will be the one to be eliminated? Who will pass? Better still, will any of them make it to the team?

Clearing her voice, Forgerys read out the names she had on the parchment in her hands. Lily gulped and prepared herself to carry her Butterfly and sit next to Remus. She's ready for what is to come now. James and Sirius clasped their hands together and started muttering their prayers silently.

'We'd like these to stay back and have a tryout with us. Beater: Sirius Black and Geraldine Googles. Keepers: Billy McMillan, Ally McSapperston. Chasers: James Potter, John Smith, Droville Rammers and Lily Evans,' Forgerys said. Mutters and gasps were heard from all over. Lily opened her eyes. Whatever she'd expected, it wasn't this. She had never expected herself to be put into the tryouts after flying blindly in that obstacle course. But before she can even have a grip of herself, James, Sirius and Remus had pulled her into a group hug.

'I- I- I-'

'Lily, we made it to the tryout! We made it!' Sirius grabbed as he hugged her tightly, choking the breath out of the girl.

'We made it! We might even be in the team, if not reserves!' James exclaimed happily, hugging her even tighter than Sirius had. The girl was now out of breath and very purple in face.

'L-let m-me g-g-go!' Lily managed to stutter. The two let her go immediately, but Lily fell down straightaway after that, causing them to catch her to break the fall.

'Geez Li, are you that happy?' Remus asked, fanning the girl as he checked her pulse. It was normal and – shock?

'No. Just it's, uh, unexpected,' the red head replied.

'Well, you can't pass out now. We'd to dump them all flat to make it to the team!' James determined voice said.

'Right. You giving those third years a chance? Naah!'

'We'll be in a team.' Remus handed her the broom as Sirius thumped her hard on her back.

Lily nodded weakly before gathering her courage for her next tryout. The real tryout to determine wheter or not she's the team's type. James and Sirius walked her over to the waiting sixth years as they waved them over.

'Having collywobbles? Don't worry, it'll be alright,' Forgerys' kind voice said as she helped Lily to the small group. Lily only nodded.

'Alright, now we'll see of your teamwork. As you know, the Gryffindor team is famous for it's teamwork and it's best strategies, so we'll put that on to work! I will now assign you in a team, to decide who will be able to play in the Gryffindor team. Don't worry if you're not chosen, because you'll be put in the reserve. It won't be that bad but-'

'TERRY! Just start it already!' Forgerys shouted at her partner.

'Okay, okay. As my girlfriend here had said,' Splatter said, turning to Forgerys, 'We'll get started.'

Lily felt color returning to her cheeks and so much warmer. Forgerys was right. Having collywobbles will go in just a minute. Confidently, she picked up her broom and mounted on it. She was to work with Sirius and James, just like Sirius had promised. Shooting a warning glance on Sirius to not try anything stupid, they shot off into the everning air.

**

Lily walked back towards the Great Hall with James and Sirius, a huge smile decorating her small face. Remus had already saved them a place, so they sat down, explaining the details to him happily.

'Remus, we got in! It's so great!' Lily squealed.

'I knew you would! You got all your wanted positions?'

'Yep! I get to work with those bludgers, so when Lily say "Beat me with a bludger", I most definitely will do so. Also, the other Chaser was Droville Rammers. The Keeper's McMillan.'

'McMillan? _Thomas_ joined? He could barely even scrape himself enough grades!'

'Well, it's Billy McMillan, actually. Thomas' elder brother. He looked smarter than his brother though.'

'I see…'

'And Lily?'

'Yeah?'

'If you want to talk about that snitch again, I will grab that snitch and make you swallow it.'

'Si, don't you dare-'

'Oooh, looking after your new partner James?'

'What partner?'

'Si means boyfriend, Li.'

'_Boyfriend_? Why, if I ever agreed to marry James, I'd poison his food!' Lily stressed angrily as she muched on her salad.

'Well, if _I ever propose to Lily, I'd eat that poisoned food. I most certainly wouldn't want a wife as long as I live,' James said in a determined voice biting hard onto his empty spoon. 'Yeowch!'_

'Ooh… someone was rambling about –' Sirius stopped when James glared hard at him, wand in hands. He gulped. 'Well, what about me Li?'

'Sorry Si, any of you. If you dare, try me. I most definitely will not marry a single soul,' Lily said with a dangerous glint in her voice, meaning that she meant what she said.

'Don't worry, we know you ever since you were born,' Remus said reassuringly. Whatever Lily had said, she would most probably do it. James would, too, and always kept to his word. Sirius however, always jokes around, so nothing he said can be believed. Remus sighed at this. His friends. And what weird and joyful company they are.

'Right. Too bad, I can't say the same for any of you because I'm the youngest of all in our group,' Lily said as she tucked in and fill herself.

'That's fate, baby Lily,' James said sadly, patting her lightly.

'Don't do that!'

'Do what? Pat you?'

'Call me baby Lily. Honestly, do I still look like a two months old toddler?'

'Well, I didn't do that. I _say that.'_

'Oh. Yeah.'

Sirius was thinking at Lily's little dare. Grinning mischievously, he went on one knee before holding a hand to Lily.

'Okay Lily, I take your dare. Will you marry me?'

Remus and James laughed helplessly at this.

'Sorry Si. We hadn't even gone out yet, so your chance is negative hundred. Also, there isn't even a ring for me to grade and you're missing a flower here,' Lily said as she calmly drew out a packet of bronze colored powder before spilling it into her friend's pumpkin juice and all over his food. Sirius stared at it as they changed color to copper bronze.

'Hey! Oh well, maybe you'll agree to James. You both went out together to Diagon Alley, didn't you?' Sirius asked, visibly annoyed that his food was poisoned. Waving his wand, he changed his food and goblet with Thomas, who went green straightaway as he was eating at a chicken.

'You aren't serious about that poison thing, are you?' Sirius asked, watching at Thomas.

'No, I'm not Sirius. You are. But I'm true to my word at the poison thing. And about going to Diagon, we went with his mother! And if that's even a date, I'll kill myself for not getting one that is much more romantic!'

Remus and James backed away from Lily as she'd just killed someone.

'Don't worry Remus, James. I won't poison you. I'll just poison whoever who propose to me.'

The two sighed in relief. Thomas was still choking hard, so Lily had to pour a packet of black powder into his throat to stop him. Dinner went on peacefully for them until…

_BURP._

Everything stopped. Everyone turned their heads to see who had let out that horrendous burp, only to find Severus Snape, covering his mouth in embarassment as he tried to hide himself under the Slytherin table. Everyone laughed at his very red face and McGonagall turned sharply at the Marauders. Anyone annoying Snape would most probably the four Marauders of Hogwarts. To her surprise, they looked as surprised at Snape's abnormally loud burp. She scanned around the Hall for the culprit, but it was hard, for everyone had burst out laughing at that very instance.

The Marauders grinned secretly at themselves for a mission accomplished. They had taken up acting classes in the holidays to act 'innocent and not guilty in every prank', successfully mastering it after some hard tries. Remus' quick eye had caught McGonagall's looking for them, and quickly alerted his friends for their expression changes. To their relief, she didn't suspect them, but moved on to look for the prankster.

'PEEVES!' McGonagall cried.

In an instance, a mini whirlwind burst from the Great Hall entrance doors as the little man showed himself. He bowed courteously at the severe woman.

'Yes, m'lady?'

'What are you playing at?'

'Nothing, noble lady!I, Lord Peeves of Peeved, is truly innocent, m'lady! You shouldn't have even suspect me!'

The Marauders laughed at this. Peeves? Talking in old English? Acting courteous? Remus took a quick snap of picture at this. McGonagall stared hard at the poltergeist.

'Explain what had you done to Snape.'

'Oh, nothing, m'lady! I had done absolutely nothing yet today! I'd only read some Shakespear from a muggle book, if that is what you were meaning. I was with Lupin. About Lord Snape of Slytherin and Snakes, I have certainly no reasons to harm him.'

'You harmed almost everyone without a reason.'

'But Lord Snape of Slytherin and Snakes is in the high court of Marauders' hands, and I am sure none had done anything to him all day. But pray, do tell, who'd done that? I shall congratulate the person with showers of gold Galleons, millions of silver Sickles and -'

That was enough to send everyone in laughter. Tears were pouring from Lily's eyes as she laughed hard, clutching tightly at her sides at Peeves' courtesy. Remus was laughing so hard, he hit the floor. James and Sirius held each other for support as they laughed at Peeves. The rest of the school had joined Remus on the floor, even the Slytherins. Even Snape. He was rolling all over with laughter, tears streaming from his little beady eyes.

'THAT, is enough Peeves. I will tolerate none of these!'

'But Minnie, Peeves hadn't done anything!'

'Right. Peeves was with Remus when we went for our Quidditch tryouts.'

'Right.'

'So, Minnie-'

'You, again, is found-'

'By the juries-'

'GUILTY!' Sirius shouted the last word as McGonagall broke down before him. The Hall stared in amusement at this.

'But I can't be sent to Dippet just by issuing Peeves a detention!'

'Sorry Minnie-Nerves MicGanugell-'

'The name's _Minerva McGonagall, professor.'_

'You aren't found guilty for issuing detention-'

'But instead-'

'For accusing-'

'The innocent!' Sirius finished again triumphantly, just before McGonagall walked out rather subduedly towards Dumbledore's office.

'M'lady! You dropped a hankie!' Peeves cried as he gave a loud cackle.

'I didn't expect it to go that well,' Lily mused to Remus.

'Neither did I,' Remus replied, turning to James.

'Who cares anyway?' James shrugged as he turned to Sirius.

'Food time!' Sirius cried as the four ran back to their seats and start digging in, ignoring the stares that they were receiving from the school. When Lily, finally fully fed and watered, looked up, only then did she realized that the school was looking at them. At this, she blushed red before nudging the nearest person to her, Sirius, who was drowning a chicken into his bottomless stomach. The boy stared at his surroundings, burped an 'Ooops!', and went back to his dinner like a hungry wolf.

McGonagall came back minutes later mumbling.

'What had gotten into me? You're not studying in Hogwarts anymore, Minnie – uh, Minerva, so get a grip on yourself!'

She had went to the headmaster's office asking for a detention for accusing Peeves when the old wizard shook it off, saying that the incident had taken place years ago. The professor was confused, for a moment, before realizing the truth and the fact that she is a professor at Hogwarts.

'Potter, Black, Evans, Lupin, your detention for singing at the Sorting Ceremony.'

Hushes went around the Great Hall and some first year giggled, remembering the fateful day that they had got sorted, the Marauders of Hogwarts had earned broke the Hogwarts record by earning the earliest detention ever issued.

The four sat bolt up straight. Their detention. They had almost forgotten all about it.

'Geez, is she gonna issue a detention for just singing at the Sorting Ceremony? But that hat sang _every year_,' Lily whispered at Sirius.

'I'm as lost as you are,' Sirius whispered back.

The four helped themselves onto the pudding, pretending to ignore the stern professor.

'Mmm! This pudding's fantastic!' James said, licking his lips in relish.

'I agree with you! I think it has too much sugar in it though,' Remus said after thinking and 'measuring' the taste.

'Well, Doctor Lupin, what do you prescribe?' Sirius asked sweetly, helping himself with more of it.

'I prescribe less three spoonfuls of sugar for you,' Remus answered calmly.

'Remus, I don't think so. In Sirius' serious condition of being too hyper, we should prescribe not even half a teaspoon of sugar,' Lily said in a serious tone.

'No! What would I do without sugar? Give it to me,' Sirus moaned, clinging hard onto Lily's robes.

'Sirius, let go, would you?'

'I want sugar!'

'Sirius!'

'Sorry, but I shan't let go until I have five more spoons of sugar!'

'Please, Si, you're going to rip my robes.'

'Not until I have sugar.'

'SIRIUS BLACK!'

'Sugar, sugar, my sweet sweet sugar. They shoudn't've banned me from you…'

Lily looked at Remus. He just shrugged. What can he do to help? Giving Sirius the sugar he wanted will just screw up his health, since he had fifteen chocolate frogs the day before.

She turned to James. He simply magicked a pot of sugar in front of Sirius.

'SUGAR!'

He let go of the girl's robes, causing her to sink down with fright. She thanked James with a warm smile, which he returned with a no problem sign. Remus, however, whispered urgently to James.

'James, just what are you doing? Sirius just ate all my chocolate frogs yesterday and you're giving him sugar today? Haven't you forgotten that Sirius will go worst than hyper?'

'We can't do much though. We'll just join him tonight then,' the boy shrugged.

'Sirius?' Lily said timidly.

'Mm?'

'I'm never sitting next to you for dinner. You almost ripped my robes! Remus, be a dear and trade place with me!'

'Well, it wouldn't be much a deal to rip you robes, would it? And Remus isn't a deer. He's a human. A wizard. Not a common muggle or squib, unlike dear ol' Petunia back home.'

'Sirius!' Lily whined at the part he said about her robes. 'Remus, please!!'

Remus got up and reluctantly traded places with Lily. Now, Lily in between James and Remus.

'And I bet you have some spare robes, so it wouldn't be much of a deal.'

Lily glared angrily at him.

'It always is a deal. I'm growing and my robes won't be fitting me soon, so I might need to buy or sew myself new ones. If you tear this one, which is larger than the rest, I'll have a long time sewing another out.'

'And so?'

'Sirius, that's enough,' Remus' quiet voice broke through. Sirius silenced at once.

'You okay, Lily?' James asked, turning to her.

'I guess so. I mean, it isn't fair! Why must he grabbed me for sugar? It isn't like I have any in my pockets!' Suddenly, a thought strucked her. 'Speaking of my pockets, why didn't I just throw my itching powder over him? Anyway, thanks a lot James. I'm so thankful to be saved from Sirius the Maniac.'

Remus just sighed.

Just then, he too, remembered something.

'Uh, guys?'

Three faces stared at him, all mouths full with watermelon, papayas and oranges.

'Hmmpf?'

'Minnie's waiting for us.'

Hurriedly swallowing her watermelon, Lily gulped her pumpkin juice quickly before looking at the time.

'Looks like she'd been waiting ever since. She'd been waiting for an hour and we're eating here for an hour already! We're supposed to be full by now!' Lily whined. Her eyes looked hungrily at the refilling dishes.

'But somehow, I think I'm hungry again. Maybe we can just leave her that way until tomorrow? She's snoozing already anyway,' Lily pointed out to the sleeping professor, grabbing a drumstick.

'We'll leave her.'

Sirius then remembered something.

'I just remembered.'

'What now? Can't someone eat in peace?' James protested.

'The school's still looking at us,' Sirius said, fidgeting nervously on his seat. James looked up to find the whole school looking at them.

'Hello? Can't I eat in peace here?' James called out. Their spectators, realizing what they had been doing the past hour, turned to their dishes and start eating.

'Some peace,' James was heard muttering to himself.

'Well, who cares?' Lily shrugged as she helped herself to the Roast Pork.

'Nobody. Well, maybe their stomachs,' James said thoughtfully.

'Right.'

The Marauders went on eating.

'Hey, how about another thing for dear "Lord Snape"? I still remembered that Dungbomb. It smells,' Lily said, pulling out a dungbomb from her robes pocket. True enough, as soon as she pulled it out, a disgusting odour spread itself about the Great Hall. Several students fainted because of the fact that they were lack of oxygen.

'Yuck. Lily, put it down!' Remus cried from behind her.

'How old is this one anyway?' Sirius asked, examining the dungbomb for a date.

'Uh, since great-grandmother's? That's what Gram says anyway,' Lily answered, wearing a mask to stop the smell from worming into her nose.

'Maybe we ought to collect these old dungbombs,' James suggested as he too, wore a mask to prevent the smelly odour.

'First, I'll have to deal with this,' Lily said simply as she threw it over to the green and silver table. The Dungbomb burst, emitting an even worst smell than before. The Slytherins all fainted as soon as the dungbomb reached. Perhaps the worst one was Snape.

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall, wondering what the commotion was going about in it to have screams and squeals working its way to his office. Upon nearing, he had to cover his nose because of a powerful stenching smell.

'What is going on in here?' Dumbledore asked, stressing the first letter so everyone would pay attention to him.

'Professor, Severus has a coma!' Pettigrew squeaked frantically, indicating Snape who was lying motionless on the floor.

'A coma? How has this come to? I thought Minnie was in charge,' Dumbledore said, looking around for McGonagall. He found her sleeping peacefully at the High Table, undisturbed by the smell and commotion. 'Lucky thing,' Dumbledore muttered under his breath.

'Well, Snape sorta had this Dungbomb which seems to be years and years old and he dropped it suddenly on the Slytherin's table. He can't stand the smell, being the nearest to it, thus, ended up with a coma,' Lily said helpfully to the headmaster. He nodded gravely, not suspecting the four of the Marauders whenever food, especially dinner, is involved. They had too much affection in food, Dumbledore said calmly to himself, remembering their first day at Hogwarts and how they had eaten almost each and everything on the table.

Pushing away other thoughts, he hurriedly visit Snape and conjured a stretcher for the boy, who lay there unmovingly and a look of petrified. He left the hall at once to head to the hospital wing.

'Never expected that snake to drop dead there,' Lily said with a shrug.

'Oh well, anything might happen, wouldn't it?' James said, conjuring a pumpkin juice as his was poisoned by the smell of the old dungbomb.

**

'Okay Lily, tell me how'd you managed to do that,' Tally said as she stood over Lily's four poster bed. Mumbling, Lily tossed the cover over her head.

'Tell you how I manage what?' she needn't ask. Her psychic powers had told her that, but still…

'First, the exams. You can list us everything without even looking at the school report and they're all right on target.'

Sita, Nina and Pertsy nodded.

'Next, the Forbidden Forest part. It might've been rumors, but they said that once the Marauders were send there, but came back alive, well, and cared. How was that possible? Besides, no magical creatures will go near anyone.'

Sita, Nina and Pertsy nodded.

'And lastly, McGonagall. You'd managed to confuse her, _right in front of my very own eyes, __twice. Answer these.'_

Sita, Nina and Pertsy nodded.

Lily sat up in bed, annoyed. Knowing isn't like hearing. Tally's voice was full of burning oil.

'Okay, first question. I just know it, kay? I can't tell how, but I do.'

Tally looked annoyed at this answer.

'Second question. The Forbidden Forest. Yes, we'd been sent to spend five days there as our detentions during christmas break, a really merry way, don't you think? We were cared for, yes, well looked after, yes, and alive. How else can you talk to me anyway? But the magical creatures part, sorry, top secret too.'

If it is possible, the blonde looked more annoyed than ever.

'Lastly, Minnie McGonagall. Yes, we'd managed that more than twice, but that too, is top secret. Now will you let me sleep in peace? Else, the rest of the Marauders will be here and trust me, you will not like it.'

Lily lay her head on the pillow. Tally wasn't satisfied with her answers. When she wants an answer, she wants it straight to the point, a fact and can be proven true. I'm not going to let Lily walk over me just like that, or my name isn't Tally Evelyn Chapman, Tally said angrily in her head.

'Lily! I demand to know all those answers!'

BOOM!

The girls all turned to the door, which had been shot down by three unknown figures, dressed almost like a robot. Lily groaned inwardly at them.

'See? I told you! If you don't stop disturbing me, the Marauders'll be here and like I said, you will _not like it at all,' Lily moaned as she buried her head onto her pillow._

The girls were too shocked to move.

The middle figure stepped up. His eyes were covered by his helmet and his body was cladded all over with tough plastic. He blew at his gun's tip before grinning broadly at them.

'Hi there Li! We thought we'd come over and tell you girls to shut up,' James' voice said as he pulled out his helmet to uncover his untidy hair, messier than ever, and his brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

'Hey, how are we supposed to put back this door?' Remus' concerned voice asked as the shorter figure walked towards the fallen door.

'Well, simple. Let's just zap everything up!' Sirius' mischievous voice grinned as the boys began 'zapping' everything in the girls' dorm.

Lily moaned again to Tally.

'I told you that you will not like it.'

'Well, I give you permission to say "I told you so". You're right. How'd you know anyway?'

'Secret. Or Dumbledore'll kill me. Can't have it leaked out.'

'Fine. Just get them away!' Sita's timid voice called.

'Or you'll be sorry, Evans,' Nina's bossy voice came over.

'Like you can do anything. Seriously, you're just a bossy girl Nina,' Lily whizzed.

'She's right Nina,' Pertsy's voice floated over.

Lily waved her wand and the girls sighed in relief. But it wasn't what they'd expected. Lily had cladded herself into the same space-like suit along with the zapping gun and had joined with the boys in playing an imaginary game of 'Space Invaders'. The girls moaned, wishing that someone – anyone – to save them.

The Marauders started zapping everything down. The desks, chairs, mirrors (they screamed before bursting into tiny shreds), half the four poster beds, the bathrooms – everything. The girls screamed in horror, hoping that the Gryffindor house professor, McGonagall, would turn up to stop them. But no, the tired professor was still in the Great Hall, sleeping peacefully in her chair when the commotion was going on. Lily was bouncing from bed to bed, and the girls wondered if their red haired friend is on sugar high. Sirius' hyper-activeness can be accepted, judging the way he'd eaten the sugar pot that night. James and Remus always followed Sirius and helped in whatever mischief making they planned, so it isn't much wonder either. But Lily bursting with the boys… Lily was right. They _hated this._

Half of Gryffindor house had woken from the girls' and the mirrors' scream in the second year girl's dorm, and everyone ran to the sound, expecting to find a convicted murder in their room and someone murdered. When the girls raced there, all they found were the Marauders zapping all round and four girls shivering beneath their covers, screaming loudly. The first years laughed at that as the third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years merely rolled their eyes at the scene before leaving the second year girls screaming for help.

After an hour, Lily got bored of the game. She shooed the boys out, cleaned the dorm, and went to sleep. All without a single word. Tally, Nina, Pertsy and Sita stared at her. This girl can definitely be classified as weird. Exchanging glances, they went to sleep. 

AN: hoorah! I'm done I'm done! No, Tally's not very close with Lily, yet. Later, okay? I don't really have much to say, but the part when I wrote Sirius screaming for sugar, I was eating a piece of chocolate. So maybe I shouldn't go on sugar when writing this a fanfic in future… those names in this chapter, weird, aren't they? Splatters, Forgerys and all. Review please? Even a simple word will do ^_^


	4. Hagrid, The Gamekeeper

AN: It's chapter four of year two already! Hagrid makes his first – uh, second – appearance in my fanfic. Nothing much to say except please read and review ^_^

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership against everything I didn't invent.

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 4: Hagrid, The Gamekeeper**

It was another day at Hogwarts and the Marauders are having Transfiguration classes with Professor McGonagall. Lily was glaring furiously at her desk. She did it once at home, but why didn't it work now? Remus, her partner was staring at her with amusement.

'Knuts for your thoughts, Evans?'

'I don't get it. Why won't this table turn into a polar bear? I did it in the holidays and I even did it last year during Christmas break!'

'Maybe you're not concentrating?'

'Maybe. Get James here. He's best at Transfiguration.'

Lily was scowling hard when she said this, and Remus knew that when she's scowling, she's in bad mood. Living with James, Sirius and Lily from childhood days does pay, but knowing that his friend has a really flaming temper is a sign to stay away whenever she's furious. Remus waved James, who was snapping with his bear, over.

'What's up? Lily, why hadn't you transfigured that table yet?'

'It just won't change.'

'So? Just concentrate.'

'Tried. How come when I managed to do this in my first year, I can't manage it this year? I even turn the fridge into an elephant!'

'Here, let me try,' James offered as he tapped at the table softly. Instant polar bear. He changed it back.

'Unfair!' Lily kicked the table hard, tapping it with her wand just once more. Her eyes hold a determination sentence. If this doesn't work, I'll slash this table into pieces, Lily's green eyes glared warningly. Remus gulped as he inched slowly away from his friend.

To Lily's delight, the table turned into a polar bear.

'Lily, try not to kick the table any more. See, the polar bear has got black footprints on his back,' Remus said after close inspection on the white bear.

'Who cares?' Lily waved her wand. Instant white.

'Lily? Mind helping me here?' Tally voice floated from the next table. Lily transfigured her table back before turning to Tally.

'Sure. See, just tap it here,' Lily said, tapping the table. The table swirled itself into a polar bear.

'Hey, how come you can do it on Tally's table and not yours?' Sirius' amused voice came over. Lily just glared angrily back at her table.

'Well, that stupid table wants to be ignorant, so I thought I'd kick it a little before turning it into a full polar bear.'

'Oh. And those black shoe prints on it's body?'

'Sad thing, really. See, I'd taken into painting onto it's body, letting it look like someone kicked it.'

'You did.'

'Who cares? He wants to be ignorant, he has to pay dearly for it.'

'I thought you were against cruelty to animals.'

'I am, but the table isn't exactly an animal. I just transfigure it from a table.'

The bell rang, signifying the end of the last lesson of the day.

'Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin, come over now,' McGonagall's strict voice called clearly. Dan, Thomas, Tally, Sita, Nina and Pertsy turned to the Marauders instantly, each having the same thoughts in their head. What had they done now?

The Marauders walked over to the professor's desk.

'Yes, Minnie?'

'What's this concerning about?'

'We hadn't done anything, in case you're wondering.'

'And we're purely innocent today.'

'Well, I'd decided on your detention. Go to Hagrid this evening and see what he have for you. That, will be your detention for singing at the Sorting Ceremony. And stop calling me Minnie!'

'The hat sang every year. And we even have a band!'

As if calling the ghosts, five pearly white figures landed gently in front of McGonagall, leaded by Peeves the Poltergeist.

'Hoho! That's right! Disrupting our heavenly music!' Peeves cried, swirling himself all over.

The other ghosts nodded.

'Dumbledore had said, music is magic itself,' The Grey Lady said with a faraway tone.

'Simply magnificent! And you disrupted it,' Nearly Headless Nick said gloomily.

'Sad, Minerva. I thought you like music,' Fat Friar put in with a sigh.

'What more can I say? I totally agree on that,' Bloody Baron snapped.

'Out out out!! All of you! Get back to your houses!' McGonagall screamed loudly as the ghosts floated off and the Marauders returned to their common room, McGonagall calling after them.

'She asked us to get back to our houses,' Remus said happily, skipping his way to the Gryffindor Tower.

The others smiled at their friend. Rarely he was seen this happy, and him skipping? Even rarer. He must've gotten a pot of sugar, Sirius think happily as he join his friend skipping to their common room. James and Lily just beamed.

'Anyway, we'll be doing that so-call detention,' Lily said happily. 'Hagrid's nice, from what I'd heard from Elley.'

'You're still in contact with her?'

'Yep! Tally's her cousin. I just found out.'

'Tally and Elley? Cousins? Elley never talked about having a cousin.'

'No. Tally told me. They're half cousins. Pretty close, too.'

'You're friends with Tally?'

'Yes. Why not?'

'Nothing. Just wondering what had gotten into your head.'

'Well, Tally at least isn't as bad as the rest of the girls, I found out. More like Sirius' kind,' Lily said thoughtfully. The rest just nodded. So long as Tally isn't like the bossy Nina, they're fine with whomever their younger 'sister' is friends with. The Marauders were just like siblings, since their parents – uh, grandparents - knew each other from their childhood, too. They grew up together and did everything together. Gram had once said that she, too, had been great friends with James, Remus and Sirius' grandmothers. The four families had sticked together as one, rivaled Snape (an unforgettable trait) and were all famous Gryffindors.

The Marauders reached the Fat Lady's portrait and called the password at her. They climbed into the common room, only to be greeted by two sixth years; Catherine Forgerys and Terrykinns Splatters.

'Hey! First Quidditch practice is tomorrow, okay? We'd booked the who field already,' Terrykinns, the Quidditch house captain for Gryffindor called to James, Lily and Sirius.

'Right. Have you told Droville and Billy?'

'Yeah. I just met Thomas a while ago. Said he'll pass his brother the message. He was kinda down, since he didn't made it to the Quidditch team because of his grades.'

'Thomas' grades are hopeless. Seems unbelievable that his brother managed to get his lessons perfect when his younger brother couldn't even perform a spell to save his life.'

'Sad.'

'Right. We tried tutoring him, but he just couldn't get a grip on it.' Sirius shook his head in disappointment.

'Oh well, it's getting late and we must study for _our OWLs. See ya!' Catherine waved them goodbye as they left for their dorms. The Marauders look at each other and plopped onto the beanbags._

'Okay, what are going to talk about?'

'Me.'

'What about you?'

'I want you to stop treating me like a two year old toddler!'

'Well, you're the youngest Li.'

'Can't you at least try treating me like a twelve year old?'

'No.'

'Why?'

''Cause you're still the youngest, little Lily.'

'Forget this subject! Change it.'

'Into…?'

'Uh…'

'Li, how about James?'

'Huh?'

'Y'know… last Christmas…'

'Come to think of it, maybe I should hang myself right now and become a poltergeist like Peeves. I bet he'll love to have a partner in crime. All thanks to James.'

'What about me?'

'You? I had to wake you up last year, remember??'

'I wanna be a poltergeist too!'

'Why? Wanna join your girlfriend, James?'

'What do you mean, Re?'

'Well… Sirius?'

Sirius, grinning, whipped out something from his robes pocket. Lily and James snatched it and look at it. Dated, according to the photo, was last year, second of September. From what they can see, it was taken in Binns' droning History of Magic class. The subject of the photo was sleeping contently on each other's shoulder and the subject are James and Lily.

'JUST WHAT IS THIS?' the two subjects screamed loudly, their face flushing red.

'What's what?' Tally came down from the stairs.

'Nothing,' James said hurriedly.

'Nothing?'

'Oooh! It's something Tally! Here!' Remus grabbed the photo and shove it into the girl's hands. Tally looked at the photo. She did a double take at it. She rubbed her eyes and look again.

'Lily, you didn't tell me about this,' Tally began slowly.

'Obviously, I don't even _know about this!' Lily cried, as she tore the photo from her friend's hands before ripping it into tiny little pieces. Sirius whined as he whimpered at the ripped shreds of the photos._

'Oh well, I have the negative,' Sirius said sourly.

'Hand it over,' James said dangerously. Lily's look could kill one, so Sirius timidly handed the negative. Rolling it open, they stared at the black and white pictures. Each one of them were of Lily and James, sleeping peacefully. Tally grabbed it quickly and scanned the pictures before breaking into a smile.

'You guys looked cute together!! Hey Sirius! Have you any of the real photos?'

'Yep! But I can't show it now or Lily'll rip them all again.'

Muttering, Lily burned the negative.

'So, James Potter, you admitting it?'

'Admit what? Oh, it's already six! Time for our detention!' James said, grateful for the evening detention as he scrambled quickly out of the portrait hole, following by Lily.

'Well, next time, share the gossip with me before passing it to Lily,' Tally whispered to Sirius and Remus. Sirius grinned and gave her a wink.

'Sure! Lily says that you're almost like me, and I think she's right about that!'

The remaining duo ran after their friends. Tally just blushed at what Sirius had said. She? Like him? No, that just won't do. But knowing her new friend, she'd do almost anything to push her. But then again, she _was a __little like Sirius Black. Just a tiny bit only, where they both like looking for their friend's secrets. Lily was right there. Shaking her head, she turned to her dorm._

**

The Marauders headed towards the hut nearby the Forbidden Forest, grumbling about having detention for absolutely nothing.

'It's so unfair, why didn't they sentence the Sorting Hat to a thousand years of detention each time it sings?' Lily grumbled as she stomped her feet hard.

'It sang for a thousand years since the founders, Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar were here. Hah! It's about time since it start it's first detention!' James added grumpily as he kicked a small stone.

'Well, it's a hat so you just can't ask it to do anything,' sensible Remus put in.

'Sensible, Rem, really sensible. Ask a hat to sort us and yet not give it detention for singing. We, on the other hand, got detention for just singing once. Hey, we all wanna show our talent!' Sirius growled.

'Y'know, you sound almost like me after I got bitten by that werewolf!' Remus added in an amused tone. 'I growled most of the time.'

'Really? Well, not only werewolves growl, Rem. Dogs do, too, and since my name's Sirius, I'm also a dog.'

Sirius is the brightest star in the constellation major, and it's also known as the Dog Star.

'I don't study Astronomy for nothing, Si,' Lily put in carefully.

'Right. And to hear you talking about stars just like Sinistra is giving me the headache,' James joked.

'Serious, you talking about studies? Outside of class? Where's Sirius?' Lily asked as she pretended to look for her friend. James and Remus started searching, calling Sirius' name as they 'hunted' for their friend in the bushes, behind the rocks and under some stones. Sirius watch them with an amused expression written all over his face. Finally…

'Oh well, guess he went to join Sinistra or the centaurs,' Lily said sadly with a shrug.

'Who cares? Let's get over to Hagrid's. Maybe he'll give us pumpkin juice,' James said joyfully.

'Well, I'm really thirsty, so why not?' Remus said as they walked off, leaving Sirius looking sad.

'Hey! That's what you'd do when a Marauder goes? I can't believe you!' Sirius cried unhappily at them.

'Oh, so there you are! Where'd you been?' Lily asked as she knocked Sirius' head lightly.

'Bad boy, bad!' James added as he, too, knocked Sirius.

'Next time, never run away anymore, kay? Want a sweet?' Remus asked.

'Fine, Momma, Papa, Uncle,' Sirius replied, referring to Lily as Momma, James as Papa and Remus as Uncle. Lily and James flushed at this comment, but Remus only grinned.

'We're late already!' Lily whined, looking at her wizard watch which says "You're Late!".

'Who cares?'

'Hagrid?'

'Let's just go!'

The four reassumed their route to Hagrid's hut. Upon reaching, James knocked on it sharply.

'Hey! Get all yeh things outta here! Yer moving out!' Sirius imitated a gruff voice. Lily giggled silently as Remus and James tried to stifle their laughs. The door flew open and a man – wait, a giant – loomed before them.

'Well, well, what 'ave we 'ere?' Hagrid asked kindly as he waved them in. They gulped and swallowed in deeply, for inside, is a huge boarhound, gnarling its large teeth at them.

'Now, Fang won' bite. He ne'er does!' Hagrid chimed good naturedly. Sirius took a gulp. Can he trust this giant?

'Don' worry! Fang'll never hurt yer.'

Putting his foot forward gingerly, Sirius went in cautiously, step by step, tiptoeing when he's near the dog. Following his example, James and Remus wormed their way in. Only Lily stood outside alone, face white with fear.

'Come on in! Fang won' bite yeh,' Hagrid invited her in again. To Lily, it was like walking into her deathbed. What if the dog hates girls? What if it bites? What if it killed her? Right there? Right now? She wormed her way. Not in, but out.

'Come in Lily, I don't think Fang will bite you,' Sirius said, exasperated.

'Hey, don't blame her! She's kinda afraid of dogs. Big ones, I mean. And having one snarling at her isn't exactly her type,' James said kindly as he got up to help Lily in. He stood in front of Lily, carefully leading her into the hut, far from the growling hound. He walked back to pat the dog lightly on his head. The dog _smiled _at him. He shrugged it off. Which dog smiled? He carefully placed Lily on the couch. When Lily sat on it, she fainted.

'So, what ar' you 'ere fer?' Hagrid asked as he got up to make them some tea.

'Detention,' Remus answered gloomily.

'For singing-'

'At the Sorting ceremony.'

'I 'eard tha' song. Very interesting. Who wrote it?' Hagrid chuckled merrily as they drank their tea.

'Li did. She always did these sort of things like organizing our plans, making sure everything has no flaws and all,' Remus answered, drinking his tea gratefully.

'The bossy one. Very egoistic, but smart, nonetheless,' Sirius continued as he refilled his cup.

'She's not of those, Si. She's smart, yes, she's the organizing one, yes, and she's also the one who helped us with _all_ of our studies!' James put in.

'That's right,' Remus nodded in agreement.

'That's wrong. You did all the studying, Jam.'

'But someone has to pull me to it, Si.'

'And Li was always the one? Not Re?'

'Right.'

'Right.'

'Int'esting. Yer See? An' yer Reh? An' yer Jam? An' she's Lee?' Hagrid asked, interested, as he pointed to each of them.

'No. He's Sirius the Joker, Remus the Sensible, Lily the Brains and I'm James the Head Gang. We're the Marauders,' James said, correcting the man who shook his head as he tried remembering them.

'That's right! Oh look! Li's awake!' Remus called as they moved over to Lily. The boy checked her pulse. Still weak, but at least alive.

'Who appointed you to be our leader, Jam?' Sirius hushed.

'Don't call me a "Jam". I sound like a spread for breads. Everyone but you appointed me for a leader, does that satisfy you?' James hissed.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lily's scream echoed through the hut and the nearby castle when she saw Fang standing next to her, looking sorry for itself.

'Now, now, Fang won' hurt yeh,' Hagrid assured the girl as she searched franticly for her friends.

'James? Sirius? Remus? Where're you?'

'Right here, Li!' Remus said next to her. James and Sirius waved at her from the table. She breathed with relief. At least her friends are here and they can help her. Suddenly, a wet something brushed over her hand. Slowly, Lily turned her head, only to let out another ear piercing scream. Come to think of it, maybe boggarts should better extinct and I think I'm afraid of boarhounds more, Lily said to herself.

Fang backed away sadly. 'Now, Lily, Fang's sorry tha' he frightened ya!' Hagrid said, waving a huge hand in reassurance. Gulping, Lily nodded. 'How 'bout patting the ol' boy? There,' Hagrid said as Lily tried to pat it. Being friends with a huge dog is better than being bitten by one. To her surprise, the dog turned it's head about her happily, nuzzling her hand and licking her.

'You'd a gift wi' animals, Lily!' Hagrid said happily. 'Fang doesn't lick e'eryone an' let anyone hug 'im!'

'Lucky you, Li,' Sirius said sadly. He'd tried to pat the hound, but it snarl angrily at him. That wasn't what he'd expected. The dog had buried itself under Lily's cuddles. Maybe Fang isn't all that bad after all, Lily said to herself gleefully as the dog licked her hard.

'What's our detention, Hagrid?' James asked, looking at Lily cuddling the ferocious boarhound.

'Detention? None!'

'Really?'

'Yep!'

'Good, 'cause my mum wants my record clean this year,' Sirius and Remus were heard muttering. Both Sirius and Remus' mum had strict rules to clean records and high studies, which is completely the opposite for their fathers.

'It's late now. I'll send yer back to the castle,' Hagrid said looking at the clock. Lily checked her watch. The one hand was pointing on "Dinner Time!". She didn't really want to leave, now that she'd got acquainted with Fang, who didn't seem as ferocious as he look. Sadly, the four got up and Hagrid left them at the castle.

'Come again tomorrow fer tea after yer last lesson! Fang'll be joyful ter see yer!' Hagrid said as he waved them goodbye. They waved back, promising that they will.

'Well, Fang is actually tame!' Lily announced brightly.

'No he isn't. He almost bit my hand off!' Sirius snapped.

'Fang isn't all that bad, but like Hagrid had said-' James started.

'Lily has a gift with animals, so all explained,' Remus finished.

'There!' Lily cried triumphantly.

'Why must you take on her side?' Sirius asked sulkily.

''cause Fang isn't bad. He licked me – uh, Remus included, so us – when we left Hagrid's.'

'HAH! You're on your own, Si!'

'Who cares? I can stand on my own, thank you very much. And who fainted?'

Lily flushed.

'Who wouldn't? He _looked_ fearful enough to eat a man! And for Fang, I'll gladly add in the muggle phrase: Never judge a book by it's cover!'

'Fine, Li. I'm not in a mood to fight as my stomach's rumbling. Let's just go to the kitchens.'

'Okay.'

'Fine with me.'

'Where's it already?'

Sirius led them to the bowl of fruits painting before trying to tickle each fruit. Finally, the pear let out the high pitched giggle and open up the kitchen entrance.

'I'd like Fang boiled with onion crisps, french fries, toasts, fifteen different types of vegetables, roast chickens, thick gravy-of-the-day, fifty tomatoes and throw in cabbages,' Sirius said to the house-elves. They looked puzzled at his request.

'Fang, mister?'

'No! Give him a turkey!' James cut in, seeing Lily's face. Lily was boiling with rage already for she'd taken quick liking to the dog.

'Jam!'

Without any word, James quietly indicated his finger to Lily, who was placing orders for her dinner. Sirius nodded frightfully. Lily's bad side was certainly never his favorite side of her.

'… and add in a few minced chops, kay? Thanks sweetie!' Lily said gleefully as she waited for her food, all anger forgotten.

Weird girl, Sirius said to himself as he noted mentally never to offend Fang. Maybe he'll befriend the hound later on.

They waited patiently for their dinner to come, and when it did at last, they attack it with relish. The house-elves happily refilled their plates each time everything was eaten.

After what seems like forever, the four patted their bloated tummies in glee. Sirius had about twenty refills and he smacked his lips happily, grinning eagerly as they waited for their pudding. Lily, James and Remus each had a huge helping to treacle tarts, frosty puddings, strawberry and cherry pies, streaming yogurts and rolling ice-creams. Sirius, who had a bottomless stomach (as he call it), attacked everything.

Lily, James and Remus stared at him hard.

'What?'

'You realize that that was your fifth helping on deserts?'

'Yes.'

'And you already had fifty six helping on the side course?'

'Yes.'

'And you also had sixty five helpings for the main course?'

'Yes and I don't see what you mean.'

'You ate much more that us three.'

'You really have a bottomless stomach!'

'Lily, how about this roast pudding? It's fabulous!'

'Looking after your girlfriend, Jam?'

'GIRLFRIEND?' Lily and James screeched. The house-elves looked amused at this.

'Si's right.'

'Forget it. Anyone who wants me to be their girlfriend can say hello to my goggling curse,' Lily said.

'And unless I invite them, whoever who wants me to be their boyfriend can bid themselves bye bye, 'cause I'm turning them into a hog!' James snapped triumphantly.

Remus and Sirius just shook their heads.

'They're in love already!'

'I resent that!' the two cried through their mouthfuls of food.

**

Yawning, Lily stumbled her way back to the second year girls' dorm, only to be greeted by Tally.

'Hiya Tally! Mind if I sleep? I think I had too much for dinner…'

'No Lily. Dinner? What dinner? Neither of you Marauders turned up! All the Gryffindors are worried and McGonagall seemed really nervous! You didn't have any dinner!' Tally cried as she lectured her friend.

'Cool it, Tally. I had my dinner, so no worry.'

'How can we not?'

'I'm eating in the kitchens.'

'I don't think Hogwarts have a kitchen especially for the Marauders,' Nina's bossy voice called over. Of all the girls Lily hated, she hated Nina most. The girl was the bossiest, fussiest and the most show off girl Lily had ever met. Lily could've sworn that her ego is much bigger than Sirius' one, which is so big it could fill the whole of Hogwarts castle and have leftovers enough to fill the lake, Hagrid's and the Forbidden Forest.

'Shut up Nina!' Pertsy's voice called in the darkness.

'Right!' Lily stared at this. Sita was usually the most timid out of them. She'd scream when she see an ant and she rarely stood over Nina, being her shadow and all.

'That's good, but I believe that Hogwarts do have a kitchen specially for the Marauders,' Lily said as she list off the dishes she'd ate. The girls listened, mouths watering at what they're listening at.

'So Lily, about you and James…' Tally started.

'What about us?' Lily adopted a cold voice.

'You're going out?'

'Sorry. Nope. Nada. Never had, never will. I'd award the goggling curse at whomever who wants to be my boyfriend and a poison for those who even try to propose me.'

'But James is so cute!' Nina's voice cut dreamily.

'And your point is? What'd you do in _my_ place then?'

'I'll marry him.' Lily smirked at Nina's reply.

'If you're me, Nina, you certainly will not cause I'm not.'

'What about Sirius?' Pertsy asked. 'He's dreamy.'

'I'll never marry him either. I promised to poison whomever who wanted to marry me. Remember Thomas? Him choking at the food Sirius gave him?'

The girls all nodded.

'Well, Sirius thought he'd try me and he proposed to me. I poisoned his food.'

They looked wide-eyed at her.

'Seriously, you did that? I can't believe you Lily! Sirius is so cute! I'd agree if he asked me to marry him!' Tally cried.

'I did what I said,' Lily said smugly. 'Besides, they're my childhood friends! They couldn't have feelings for me!'

Tally sighed. 'Lily, you need to learn. Besides, you're too childish for your age! You need to learn, Lily, and come to me once you're ready, okay?'

'Whatever Tally. G'nite!'

And the lights went off.

AN: these days I write short stories, don't I? L well, I couldn't much help it, but I'm really really sorry!! I'll try and get the next part longer! I promise! I'll stretch the ends, pull the strings and I'll make it long! But before the next chapter, please review for this one!


	5. The Whomping Willow

AN: well, now that I had made Tally Lily's friend, it's much easier than being the only girl for Lily, isn't it? uh, maybe no, but who cares? ^_^ I've been a bit too off color these days, so I should just kick in some pranks in here. Review after reading, and I'll try to make this longer, like I'd promise.

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: I don't own everything you recognize as JKR's, but I do own the storyline and side characters which I'd invented ^_^

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 5: The Whomping Willow**

The days in Hogwarts passed happily by for the Marauders. Lily did well in Potions (her worst subject) because she'd found herself a rival in the Hufflepuff house, James excelled in Transfiguration, leaving a grumbling Lily right behind him, Remus faired quickly at DADA, earning points after points for Gryffindor, and Sirius? Well, he'd managed to scrape through. Lily had refused to help him since he held grudge against Fang, Hagrid's huge and massive boarhound, who simply _refused to befriend him. James and Remus had to pull him through, and without Lily or anyone parroting him the day's homework, he's stuck. Sure, his brains managed to carry him through, but he needed help with his History of Magic. Asking that Ravenclaw, Anna, isn't much help as she'll drone everything, unlike Lily who can fake an accent and add in sarcastic remarks. There's only one thing in Sirius' mind now: Make up with Lily._

Sirius pleaded James to help him apologize to Lily, but the boy refused to, saying it was Sirius' fault. Remus simple shrug it off with a simple sentence. 'Just say sorry and you're done!' Hah. Simple, but hard. He, Sirius Orion Black, had vowed never to say sorry. 

But this has got something to do with my friendship with Lily, he argued. 

So?

So? So go say sorry!

But that vow…

Who cares? She's your friend and you wanna keep it that way, don't you?

I guess you're right.

Having finished arguing over himself, he braved himself to where he think the rest of the Marauders might be. He make his way towards the fourth floor, called 'The Hogwarts Marauders' at the mirror and entered their secret room. Remus was snoring peacefully at the end of the room and Lily and James were reading their books. A sure thing whenever they're bored. Taking another deep breath he said to himself, alright Sirius. This, has got to be the worst challenge that you'll face in your entire life.

He walked up to Lily and stuttered. He didn't know what he said, but Lily seemed at ease with his words, because she hugged him tightly and James patted him happily on his back.

And things were back to normal.

***

the next day

***

'EVANS, POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN!!!'

Remus sat up straight in bed. Lily and James gulped and Sirius hid under the table.

'Get out idiot! We're hidden, remember?' James hushed as Sirius grinned sheepishly at himself before crawling out. Lily got a glass and pressed it against the entrance as she placed her ear on the other side. She needn't too anyway, because McGonagall's voice came clearly to them.

'-planting Dungbombs in the Slytherin's common room! To even think they know where it is! And transfiguring all the couches, seats, beanbags and all into polar bears and killer whales? Bewitching everything to look like the South Pole, just wait till I get my hands on you!'

The four giggled silently. The night before, they had broken into the Slytherin common room, thanks to Sirius' 'charms' on a first year. She'd given him the password, the entrance… everything!

Remus planted Dungbombs here and there, James transfigured their seats and beanbags and Lily and Sirius did a long time in bewitching the whole room. When the Slytherins went to their common room to warm their toes, they were more than frozen when they stepped into the cold "sea" and into a fridge. Halley was informed and she had reported to all the professors. McGonagall, suspecting it to be the Marauders, had taken into searching for them for proofs.

'Let her search. Even if she goes to Trelawney, the Divination teacher, she can't find us. Trelawney doesn't have any psychic powers,' Lily waved dismissively. The others nodded. After all, their friend is psychic and a Seer. They went back to whatever they were doing before. Remus went back to sleep, James and Lily played wizard chess and Sirius was sorting the Prank Trunk.

'Lily, we need a new trunk. With that load my dad sent me yesterday, we haven't enough space left,' Sirius said as he pulled out a very big package from under his bed.

'Oh, just make a new one.'

'How?'

'You live with it already for two whole years and your parents used it for almost all their lives. Is it that hard?'

'Oh right. Magic. How come I always forget about it?'

'You need to be brighter?'

'Maybe.'

'Remember what our old primary teacher always say? Eat some peanuts if you wanna remember things. Something about expanding your brain cells.'

'You remember what she said?'

'Yeah.'

'Here's your peanuts.'

A huge load of peanuts fell on Sirius' head, and soon, he is hidden by the peanut load.

'THIS much? Am I an elephant?'

'No, but I figure you have loads of things to remember.'

'No Re. He _is and elephant, judging by the way he eats his food!'_

'I'm a growing kid!'

'So'm I, but did I eat as much as fifty quidditch team? No.'

'Jam's right.'

'Quit calling me Jam!'

'Nah! Besides, you like strawberry jam, so why not?'

'It seems like a crime to like jam…'

'Right.'

'EVANS, POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN!'

Again, the four gulped.

'Li, are you sure your "Inner-eye" is never yet wrong?' Sirius asked the girl.

'Of course! Trust me, she just wants us to show up. Your mother warned you to not get too many detentions this year and we're trying here!'

'Right. So far, we only had fifty eight detention slips. Re, your mom won't mind will she?'

'Hopefully, no.'

McGonagall's quick footsteps went off quickly.

'You know, it's been long sine we hadn't done anything,' Sirius said thoughtfully.

'How about giving Mrs Norris the curse of bogies?' James asked.

'Filch always watched out for her ever since we gave her antlers and painted her blue,' Remus said gloomily.

'I know!' Lily said, jumping up.

'What?'

'Let's exchange our personalities!'

'Huh? How?'

'We'll play this. Tomorrow's Monday right? We'll have Potions with Hufflepuff, Transfiguration, Herbology with Slytherin, The Droning Class and Flying with Ravenclaw. Shortly, we'll have lessons with all the houses tomorrow.'

The trio nodded.

'So here's the fun part. We'll go in a different personality! Remus, you'll take James and answer to James' name. James will take Sirius and answer to Sirius' name. Sirius can take Remus and answer to Remus' name only. I can always pull Tally over and we can both exchange. And we'll act like each other. Remus can be like James, always a know-it-all and very kind and helpful. James, take over Sirius' personality. Pretty easy, since you can just throw Dungbombs everywhere and act like a maniac. Sirius? Sorry, but take Remus' sensible part and be sensible for just tomorrow, okay?'

They nodded in agreement, grins plastered on their face. Lily left the boys to talk about each other's personality as she ran back to the Gryffindor tower to look for Tally, who will be playing her role. On her way, she bumped into the person she just hated to.

'Snape,' Lily said coldly as the greasy boy smirked sneeringly at her.

'Yes, me. I was wondering what a wizard filth who has no idea of her being a witch for the past years until the day she received her Hogwarts acceptance,' Snape sneered.

'Well, in case you're wondering, I did knew that I was a witch before coming, you dolt. But sadly, I didn't seem to realize it until I was knocked by that owl,' Lily replied calmly as she pulled her wand out.

'Oooh, just what are you going to do, o' mighty one?' Snape mocked.

Without a word, Lily waved her wand as she muttered something under her breath. Having done with Snape, Lily smiled at the greasy-haired rat in front of her.

'Don't you think you look better this way? A rat, greasy coat and little beady eyes. Exactly like Severus Gordon Snape, don't you think?' Lily smiled sweetly at the rat before carrying it to the Hospital Wing. Knocking on the door, she left Snape the Rat in front of it before pelting him with rocks and limestone and attached a note at his neck.

Heading back to the Gryffindor common room, Lily heard a loud scream from the Hospital Wing.

'What was that?' Tally asked curiously as she looked up from her Transfiguration essay.

'That scream? Oh, Madam Pomfrey hates rats,' Lily replied as she laughed speechlessly.

'What happened, Lily?'

'See, I sorta met Snape along way here and thought I'd change him into a rat.'

'And then?'

'I bring him to the hospital wing in a tissue – his coat's greasy – and I left him in front of the door with a note.'

'What did that note say?'

'Please, Poppy Pomfrey, I'd like to be your pet! You can cuddle me all the time and I'll swear my life onto yours! Love, Severus Gordon Snape the Rat.'

'Gosh Lily, you actually knew his middle name?'

'It was no biggie. He wrote it in front of his robes for all to see.'

'And being Pomfrey's p- p- pet? C- cuddle _him? You're hopeless!'_

Lily did a bow. 'I tried my best.'

Lily then heard the familiar wailing. 'EVANS! I SHALL GET BACK AT YOU!! YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!'

'Weird. I don't remembering selling my life, so how can I pay him?' Lily asked curiously at Tally, who fell over with bits of laughter.

'Okay, okay, I come here for a reason Tally. Interested in a little warming up? Say, play a joke on the teachers?' Lily started. Tally stopped immediately. That, is what she'd like. And Lily, one of the famous Marauders, asking her, Tally Chapman? The blonde agreed straightaway.

'See, how about we switch personalities? You pretend to be me, a know-it-all, and I pretend to be you, a blur and slow girl!' Lily said.

'What d'you mean?'

'You'll play my part for the whole of tomorrow, and I'll play yours! You will be Lily Evans and I'll be Tally Chapman. You can take my space at the Marauders tomorrow, but it isn't like we're going to do much,' Lily said with a grin.

Tally reconsidered this.

'Oh, say that you would! Please! Please! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please!!! With a huge red cherry on the top along with cream and peaches?'

'Okay. It sounds like fun,' Tally said, giving in. Lily whooped with joy as she started explaining how she usually acts. Tally exchanged her facts with her.

'Okay, now that this is done, how about a little chat?' Tally suggested.

'Fine with me. I'm bored.'

'About James…'

'What about him now?'

'Do you like him?'

'No!' a little too quick there.

'Are you sure?'

'Positive. Why'd people keep asking that anyway? I have half of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw asking me the same question.'

'Because you two looked cute! They say opposites attract. He's dark, you're light!'

'Tal, opposites do attract, I agree, but he's not dark and I'm not light!'

'Your hair?'

'Mine's red. A sorta light shade, but what has it got to do with it?'

'Your eyes. His are brown and yours are green.'

'Still, what has it got to do with it?'

'Lots, Lily. Are you two just friends or more than meets eye?'

'Tal, we're not friends.'

'Aha!'

'No, cause the Marauders are all like siblings. We grew up together, did everything together. And I'm just their younger sister.'

'Any feelings, Lil?'

'Feelings?' Lily's puzzled now.

'You know, feelings? For any of them?' Tally asked, narrowing her eyes to slits.

'Huh?' the girl answered stupidly.

'You really don't know?'

'No. What do you mean anyway?'

'Nothing. You guys looked cute in that photo,' Tally said dreamily.

'It wasn't anything. We always sleep, is that a crime?'

'Sleeping with one of the cutest boy in school is a crime.'

'Whaddya mean "One of the cutest"?'

'Lily, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are one of the cutest boy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!!! Hello? Don't you know?'

Lily still looked puzzled. 'No.'

'Forget it. The reason why half of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw came to you is because you're one of the cutest girl in school too. No one wants their secret crushes to be off with another.'

'I'm confused. Explain it. Slowly, this time.'

Tally sighed. This is going to be soo long. Explaining what's love to this curious girl is going to be a pain. Lily's absolutely puzzled about all and not understand even a thing. As a girl, you'd probably think she does, but she'd truly confused about all of this, understanding not even a word.

'Lily?'

'Yes?'

'Do you understand what's love?'

'Well, according to the dictionary here' Lily waved her wand and a dictionary popped out 'it's a mutual feeling from one to another?'

'Quite close. Have you experienced it before?' Tally knew she hadn't, but still…

'No. and I simply can't use any of my pow-' Lily clamped her mouth. This got Tally's attention.

'What was it Lil? Powers?'

'Uh, nothing. I said I don't understand anything about these uh, powers,' Lily added with a laugh.

'Now Lily, I know you're hiding something. You have to explain how you know all those exams, managed out of the forest alive and confuse McGonagall.'

'Uh…' No backing out now, Lily gulped to herself. 'Okay… I'm-'

The boys barged in, grinning idiotically at themselves. Thank heavens! Lily breathed silently.

'Hey guys!' Lily waved them over. 'What are you up to?'

'See, we'd sorta bumped into Snape on the way, so James changed him into a rat!' Sirius giggled.

'And it has this greasy coat and little beady eyes too!' Remus coughed out with laughs.

'We sent him to Pomfrey and add this note we found on the floor,' James said, crying as tears were pouring from his eyes.

'What did it say?' Lily asked, knowing well what it said and Pomfrey's reaction.

'It says "Please, Poppy Pomfrey, I'd like to be your pet! You can cuddle me all the time and I'll swear my life onto yours! Love, Severus Gordon Snape the Rat."! Gosh, the matron actually fainted!' Sirius choked out.

'Lily, didn't you just did that?' Tally asked.

'What, she did?'

'Yeah. She was the one who sent him to Pomfrey with that note and as a rat. Pomfrey screamed.'

'Congratulations, Lily! This must have been Snape's best record: Twice in a day as a rat! Done by the Marauders of Hogwarts!' Remus said solemnly. The whole group burst out laughing again.

'So Lily, back to the main subject?' Tally asked.

'Huh?' Lily replied. She'd forgotten completely everything.

'What main subject?' Sirius asked.

'Her feelings for James,' Tally said.

'Goody! I was about to reproach her for that!' Sirius bounced towards them. James glared angrily, face flushing red and Remus join the three at the table.

'What feelings?'

'Lily, don't tell me you'd forgotten _everything?'_

'Yep!'

'Y'know, for a smart girl like you, you forget what I tell pretty fast,' Tally mused angrily.

That's 'cause I hadn't. Mind you, Tally, I know exactly what you're talking about, what you're gonna tell me and what you're going to make me do it. I just don't want to and I'll leave here now, Lily said to herself with a smirk, but quickly alter it into a confuse one.

'Sorry Tal. I think I'll go first. Remus, I want a talk.'

Remus gulped. Rarely Lily talked with him, unless it's really important. Lily beckoned James and Sirius along, leaving Tally confused at what is going on. After leading them to their secret hideout, she made Remus sit.

'What's this all about Li?' Sirius asked, curiosity taking over him.

'Remus, we'd already promised that whenever we find a secret passage, we'll tell the rest of the Marauders, didn't we?' Lily asked Remus, ignoring Sirius' question. Gulping, Remus nodded slowly.

'What is this, Lily? Why are you asking Remus that?' James asked again.

'Well, why didn't you tell us about the Whomping Willow?' Remus gulped again, turning pale white.

'What about that hitting willow? It's been on the school grounds since last year!' Sirius protested.

'Sorry Si. I was reading last night in the common room because I can't seem to sleep. I saw someone going to the Whomping Willow, since it's a full moon. Remus, why didn't you tell us that you used the Whomping Willow to transform and that there's a secret passage under it?'

'There is?'

'Yes. I saw Remus emerging from it after some howlings at the Shrieking Shack. Interesting, isn't it?'

'I never knew that you were this clever.'

'I'm not clever, Si. I'm just alert. Spill it out, Re.'

'Uh, see, since I'm a werewolf,' the others nodded 'I need to transform every full moon.'

They nodded.

'So Dumbledore got me a place. At the roots of the Whomping Willow.'

'But you promised, Re!'

'But Dumbledore told me not to tell!'

'Reason accepted. It leads to the Shrieking Shack?' Lily asked, jumping in excitement.

'Yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you all this last year,' Remus said, looking down.

'Who cares? Lily always jumps into conclusions without much thinking,' Sirius said, eyeing the girl. Lily glared back. Sirius and Lily were always in fights these days. About Fang, about who has the best idea, about – everything. Lily usually came up victorious, because she had her psychic powers to help her and she mostly have James and Remus to back her up.

'Well, I sometimes do, Sirius, but you do too,' Lily replied casually.

'Um, Li? Si? You guys aren't really friends yet, are you?' Remus started timidly.

'Not exactly.'

'Who cares anyway? Quidditch, anyone?' James suggested. This got Lily and Sirius perked up. Quickly grabbing the Quidditch balls from the cupboard (leaving the golden snitch), they left for the Quidditch pitch, only to find Snape and the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

'Well well, what have we here? The Filth Gang,' Snape drawled as the rest of the Slytherins snickered and sneered.

'Sorry. It's known as "The Potter Gang" or better and more official, the Marauders,' James said coldly.

'Who cares? You are all filth to the wizarding community. Living with a squib too, aren't you?' Snape sneered at Lily.

'No. My sister's no squib. She's a muggle. My parents adopted her when I was only one, thinking that it'll be nice for young Lily to have an older sister. She still hasn't known that yet. I used my, uh, found her adoption form,' Lily said dismissively, glad that Petunia Evans isn't related to her by blood.

'Didn't you notice how different Petty girl was from her family?' Sirius asked, rolling his eyes as if it was a clear fact.

'Her father's not blonde. He's black haired. Her family all had green eyes. The muggle has blue. Her family's all perfectly slender, Petty's bony. The Evans' neck's pretty average. Petunia's can pass for a giraffe,' Remus said.

Snape snorted.

'Hah! Who cares? Us Slytherins are using the field. You aren't here to spy, are you?'

'Who needs to? Gryffindors are good enough than needing to spy. I remembered catching Yowlt spying at us. Lucky Remus caught him and sent him off with a full body-bind. You, too, Snape. Too bad, we were too busy to hex you,' Sirius said, laughing as he recalled the last time the Gryffindors had their practice. Yowlt turned red with anger.

'I wasn't spying, wizard filth! I was just passing by!'

'Passing by? You stood there for an hour!' Remus pointed out.

'Heavens, just what are you all doing here?' Halley's voice rushed over. The woman came running towards them, glaring at them all.

'What are you all doing here? Didn't you hear the new rules? No one is allowed out later than five!'

'Why Halley?' Sirius asked curiously.

'You-Know-Who is gaining power these days. It's not safe to stay outside late, so in you go!' Halley said briskly as she hushed them back into the castle.

'You-Know-Who?' Lily asked, confused.

'The Dark Lord, Evans,' the professor replied.

'Who's he?'

'Voldemort,' James replied simply.

'Potter!' Halley said sharply, as James' reply had sent shivers to the Slytherins and the teacher.

'What did he say wrong?' Lily put in defensively.

'Yeah!' Remus and Sirius backed her.

'H- he said You-Know-Who's name!' Gratshead, the Slytherin captain, shivered.

'So? What's with his name? Why did you call him You-Know-Who anyway?' Lily asked.

'Voldemort,' (everyone but the Marauders flinched) 'is a dark wizard. He is dedicated to the Dark Arts and these days, he's collecting recruits. Whoever who refused him will be killed by the unforgivable curse, Avada Kedavra,' James said it in an eerie voice. 'BAH!'

The Slytherins jumped and ran straight to the Slytherin tower, stepping over Mrs Norris and knocking clumsily into walking armors as James laughed heartily at them.

'Gosh, just a little fright and they ran off just like that! Guess we aren't Gryffindors for nothing huh?' James said happily as they went back to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Still, why didn't they say Voldemort's name?' Remus asked again.

'See, they're sooo frighten of him that they daren't call him by name. Thus, they referred to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and You-Know-Who. The later part always makes everyone confused,' James said, grinning.

'Why?' Lily asked.

'You know who? You know who did it?'

'What does that mean to those who're afraid of that wizard?'

'"Voldemort? Voldemort did it?"?' Lily put in helpfully.

'Right.'

'And for those that aren't?'

'Afraid of him? They'll take it as a normal sentence. It's like "You knew? You knew who did it?"'

'Oh.'

'Maybe we should frighten the Slytherins more with this Voldemort guy. Anyway, remember that we have a joke to play tomorrow!' Lily said as she ran back to her dorm, skipping happily.

'Isn't she at least _afraid of that dark lord?' James asked Sirius in wonder._

'Beats me. I mean, even I'm a little afraid of him. Think of it, him, coming to Hogwarts, killing everyone with the Avada Kedavra,' Sirius shivered at that before moaning, 'I don't wanna die at the young age of twelve!!!'

'So'm I. Heck, if he came here, I don't think I can take him,' Remus said uncomfortably. Defense against the Dark Arts is his best subject, but he hadn't the confidence to face the dark lord.

'Well, Lily doesn't seemed bothered by him and neither am I. Maybe living like a muggle all those years helped,' James said thoughtfully as they too, head back to their dorm, each with their own thoughts about Voldemort.

At Lily's dorm, the girls are in a deep conversation about Voldemort.

'Hello girls!' Lily greeted them cheerfully before waving her wand. Her waist-long hair was instantly undone from it's plait and she is automatically dressed in her nightgown.

'Hi Lily,' Pertsy, Tally and Sita greeted back. Nina, however, just ignored her. Bossy show-off, Lily said to herself.

'What are you girls talking about?'

'You-Know-Who. We aren't allowed to stay outside the school grounds after five because of him.'

'Voldemort?'

'Sssshh!!! Don't say that name!' Pertsy hissed as chills went down the four's spines.

'Why not? You-Know-Who's kinda confusing.'

'He is.'

'No, I mean that title. It's just plain stupid. Just call him by the name. Everyone has names to be known.'

'…'

'And besides, you're rude to just call him You-Know-Who. Say his name! It's Vol-De-Mort.'

'Don't say it!' Nina hissed angrily at her, throwing a poison glare.

'Why not?'

'He might hear you!'

'And?'

'He'll come after you, idiot!'

'Idiot? You're calling me an idiot when you can barely even do a simple spell? So what if he comes after me?'

'Shut up, mudblood!'

'And just who's a muggle-born here? None of us, Nina, so just keep quiet!'

'You're a mudblood, Lily Evans.'

'I don't think so. I'm a pure-blood, thank you very much.'

Nina just sulked. 'You're a mudblood. The Slytherins say so. And I don't take orders from mudbloods.'

'You're actually believing a Slytherin?' Sita gasped softly.

'Right. So shut up.'

Sita looked ready to cry.

'Why are you grumpy, Nina?' Tally asked.

'Why am I grumpy? You're asking me why? Because she,' Nina pointed at Lily, 'Took my best friend from me!'

'Wha-?' Lily looked stunned. She? Took Nina's best friend? Then she knocked hard on herself. Tally was Nina's best friend last year. This year, both she and Tally had befriended each other and had discovered that both shared almost all the same things.

'And for that, you accused her? Goodness, Nina, you should have known better than that!' Tally almost screamed. Lily looked hurt. Maybe, just maybe, she had. Taking someone's best friend is hard for the other to receive the blow. But sometimes, she, Lily Evans, need a friend to confide into. James had Sirius and Sirius had James. Remus simply stood on his own, contented with where he is. But even if those three had been good friends with her, she'd still a girl who needed to share her feelings with another. She'd trusted Tally enough for that, but now, Nina is angry with her for doing so.

'-And I don't really enjoy painting nails, wearing make-ups and all! Can't you just see that?' Tally said to Nina.

'Well just say something then!' Nina replied angrily.

'I did. Tons of times actually. At least I have someone to talk to when I'm with Lily! She listens, unlike you. You just went on ranting about boys non-stop, different shades of nail-polishes and kept powdering my face with the horrid make-up! I want a friend who listens. One I can confide my secrets with. One that will share with me everything!' Lily heard Tally screaming angrily.

'Tally?' Lily asked in a shaking voice. The blonde turned automatically to her. 'Forget it. Don't start on her.'

'Being a goody-two shoes aren't you? Leave this dorm. You are not welcomed in here.' Nina's voice did a sort of smirk.

Lily grabbed her wand, pull her blanket, stuffed her school bag with the next day's lesson books and went straight out of the door. But not before her transfiguring Nina into a spawn. 'Lily!' Tally, Pertsy and Sita called after her, but the red head seemed determine. As her red hair swished by her knees, Lily went straight out of the Gryffindor Tower and headed towards the fourth floor. She met Mrs Norris on the way, looking for mice. The cat hissed angrily at her, but Lily waved her wand, powdering the cat white.

'The Hogwarts Marauders,' Lily whispered to the mirror before stepping into the hidden room. It was as they had left it the day before. Lily walked towards her bed and settled her things down. Lucky I found this room. At least I don't have to deal with Nina here, Lily said to herself as she let her thoughts wonder. Nina accused her of stealing her best friend, Tally Chapman. Why hadn't I remembered it before? Lily asked herself bitterly. Tally was Nina's friend last year, but Nina could at least be soft a bit. Listening to a Slytherin? HAH! She'd award those Slytherins for calling her, a pure-blood witch, a muggle-born.

Lily sat up and went to her Prank Trunk before rummaging it. She happily pulled out a big box. The boggarts Gram had sent her last year. Oooh, she'll have fun with it! She'll plant one in Nina's bag tomorrow, two in Snape's and one more in Nina's desk. Carefully scooping one up into a small box, Lily set off for the Owlery to find Lotus.

On her way back, she planted one under Nina's desk in the Transfiguration class.

Smiling with satisfaction, Lily went to sleep with a small smile playing on her lips.

The next morning, a search for Lily was started. Sita had reported that the girl was not in the dorm all night, not in the common room and neither in the library (though that'll be impossible, for the library's closed all night). Tally explained to McGonagall about Lily walking out of the room the night before and to nowhere. Pertsy was looking for the girl everywhere. Only Nina seemed smug with herself.

'I bet You-Know-Who got her. Good thing too.'

The boys came down at that moment.

'Voldemort got whom?' Sirius asked sleepily. Nina fidgeted uncomfortably. Dealing with the boys is different from Lily. They are three. Lily is one, thus giving her more chances to be offended easily without her "older brothers" to support her, defend for her or stop her from too many outbursts.

'Lily's missing. I trust she's not in your dorm?' McGonagall asked sternly.

'WHAT? LILY MISSING??' The three jumped automatically at that, eyes wide open and all their sleepiness forgotten. The girls and the professor shrank a bit from their outburst.

Meekly, Tally nodded. She pulled James away from the gang before explaining all of the night's events to him. Since James was the one closest to Lily in the group, she'd trusted him with all the details. James nodded once she's finished before climbing out of the hole.

'Just where are you going, Potter?' McGonagall asked sharply. To her surprise, Remus answered her.

'I'm staying here, Minnie. Wherelse am I going?'

'I believe your name is not Potter, Lupin.'

'Minnie, of course I'm not Potter! I know I'm Remus Romulus Lupin, and that, is a fact,' Sirius said solemnly.

'Black, what are you playing here?'

'Sirius just went out to fetch Tally,' Remus said.

'Right. Lily, Sirius just went out. Didn't he?' Sirius asked Tally sweetly. Of course! The prank! Tally hit her head mentally.

'Right. Poor Tally.'

'Chapman, not you too?'

'No. I'm Lily.'

'I'm James.'

'And I'm Remus.'

'Sirius just went out to fetch Tally.'

The girls and McGonagall almost fainted with dizziness.

Meanwhile, James was heading to the fourth floor when he saw Mrs Norris, white as can be. He stiffled his laughter silently. Apparently, Lily must have charmed the cat again. He called the password to the mirror as it swung open to admit him. He looked around and saw a lump lying on Lily's bed. Lily was clutching hard at her covers and had a pained expression on her usually calm features.

He walked over to her as he shook her lightly.

'Hey Lily! Wake up!'

He heard her mutter a little, but didn't quite catch it. He shook her again.

'Lily, wake up!'

Another mutter. This time, he caught a little of it. 'What's in her dream that'll make her say Voldemort?'

He shrug, deciding to ask Lily later on. He proceeded to shake the girl again, but she sat straight up with an ear-piercing scream.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Whoa, slow it Lily!' James said as he tried to comfort the frantically crying girl.

'James! What are you doing here?' Lily asked. Her green eyes were full of unshed tears and she's sweating profusely.

'Why did you scream?'

'Green light. Parkinsons. Killed. Voldemort,' the girl managed to stutter before crying on James' shoulders.

'Now, slow it! What happened?'

Lily cried a little more and took deep breathes before getting herself ready to explain everything.

'I was dreaming. I saw Voldemort. He's kinda short, about Remus' height. He went to the Parkinsons. They- they- they are killed. By the _Avada Kedavra curse,' Lily said before sobbing again._

'Hush Lily! It's only a dream,' James said as he patted her lightly.

'I- I- I'm a Seer,' Lily's muffled words came to him. Of course! His friend is a Seer. Shivering, he calmed her down, grabbed all her things as he led her towards Dumbledore's office. Kicking at the gargoyle, he called out at it to open the entrance to Dumbledore's office. After much screaming for three minutes, the gargoyle opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore, annoyed at the disturbance.

'Now, why are you demanding to see me?'

Lily broke down into sobs all over again as she explained her dream to the professor, avoiding the part to explain that she's a Seer. The old wizard looked thoughtful at it.

'I'll see to it, Lily, that the Parkinsons perform the Fidelus Charm. As for their daughter, I will send her home right away to ensure her of her safety along with her family.'

'Oh, do be quick sir! My dreams usually takes place two days after it happened!' Lily pleaded as she sobbed once again into James' robes, soaking it with her tears. The professor nodded solemnly before seeing them off. 'And next time, the password's Anti-Voldemort. My gargoyle looked beaten up now. First, you color it, kick it and draw on it. now, you're kicking it again, not to mention giving it a curse,' Dumbledore said as he eyed at the gargoyle with an amused expression. 'Sorry.'

Lily collected herself and this time, she's as calm as the wind.

'Hey Sirius, where's James, Lily and Remus?' Lily asked, remembering her role as Tally.

'Well, I'll bet you anything that they're in the Great Hall. FOOD!!!' James bounced off quickly, leaving Lily running after him because he still had her schoolbag.

'Sirius, you're having my bag!'

'Huh? He's James, Lily, not Sirius,' Arthur Weasley, a seventh year, pointed out.

'Oh, he's Sirius all right. And I'm not Lily. I'm Tally.' The seventh year looked confused at her before shaking his head and walking off.

'Sorry Tally, here's your bag,' James said in a smug Sirius-like way as he handed Lily her book bag.

'Thanks a lot, Black. It's about time,' Lily muttered as they walked into the Great Hall when the Owl Post came in. Lily sat herself opposite Tally, who was sitting with James, Sirius and Remus. Nina, however, sat right at the end of the table. Lotus swooped down to her, carrying the box. The curious girl opened it as a huge spider with eight legs started crawling on the Gryffindor table, sending squeals, screams and half the girls fainting. Nina had passed out at the sight of the giant spider. When the spider came to Lily's side of the table, Lily stood in front of it. And to their greatest surprise, it vanished. Disappeared with a pop. A few third years muttered to themselves about still being afraid of boggarts after their DADA classes as the others sank back to reality, shook all the fainted girls awake. Lily grinned secretly at the Marauders. Tally hadn't seen the grin as she was still staring at where the spider vanished in front of Lily. Lily jumped down the table, gracefully landing behind them.

'Does that help you, Lily?' Lily asked Tally, who nodded, upon understanding what Lily meant.

'Thanks, Tally! It helped a lot,' Tally said. She's feeling quite strange, calling someone else her own name.

'Glad it does,' Lily grinned.

Thrice, had the giant spider appeared and thrice Lily had to jump in front of it to stop the boggart from turning into something else. Rumors were heard from the Ravenclaws that they'd seen Snape's mother, twice, on that very day. The same greasy hair, but a much nicer smile. She looked pretty mean and, according to the Anna, seems one not to be messed with.

The Marauders and Tally had taken to confusing the whole school with their sudden change of names. Remus answered only to James' name, answering half the question alongside with Tally (Lily whispered her the answers), James reacted to Sirius' name, played all sorts of pranks and came up with unthinkable cutting remarks, Sirius was perfectly sane and full of sensible words, just like Remus. Lily had to keep whispering answers into Tally's ears, instructing the girl here and there so that she acted just like Lily herself. Tally was prodded and poked lots of time that day, for almost answering to her name. Lily had no problem in disguising her personality with Tally's and responded fully to the name of Tally Chapman. After the day had passed, they sat down together for a good laugh at the day's events, Snape's mother and Nina's fear of spiders.

'POTTER, EVANS, BLACK, LUPIN!' McGonagall's usual screech echoed through the thick walls of Hogwarts castle. Instantly, four heads popped one by one at her office door.

'Yes, Minnie?' Lily asked sweetly.

'Just what had you done to Pettigrew?' McGonagall's voice had a dangerous note in it.

'Absolutely nothing, Minnie,' James said.

'Totally innocent,' Sirius put in.

'And we're not guilty, so don't bother,' Remus said with a wave.

'What happened to that rat anyway?' Lily asked.

'Halley had just reported to me that Pettigrew was sent to the hospital wing for growing two pairs of arms and petrified,' McGonagall said, surveying the report before her. 'She suspected that the Marauders are responsible, because Pettigrew, in his petrified state, had claimed that four Gryffindors had made him that way.'

'And you suspect us? It could be Nina, Dan, Thomas or Pertsy or anyone, as the whole of Gryffindors hated the Slytherins.'

McGonagall reconsidered this statement. 'Well, you may be right, but I don't see their reason to harm Pettigrew.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Minnie, we _saved_ that idiot from the giant squid!' One thing about saving a Slytherin from the giant squid is you can get away easily whenever the Slytherins blamed you for playing pranks on them. The others nodded eagerly. McGonagall just looked confused.

'You did? Well, I guess we could pass on your then,' the young professor said as she shook her head in puzzlement. The Marauders grinned and bowed at her before walking out again.

Once outside, they stiffled their laughs and giggles as they remember how they'd cursed Pettigrew. Remus was tired and very annoyed with the boy, worshipping and following them wherever they go, causing them to have a hard time to play their pranks. Thus, Remus had decided to send him off with two extra pairs of arms, Lily charmed his hair and skin to turn neon green, Sirius petrified him and James put a full body-bind on his arms and legs. When Madam Pomfrey saw the boy lying pitifully in front of the infirmary, she almost fainted with fright.

'You just don't know what'll happen if you annoy us,' Sirius said with a smirk. The others just laughed.

'Hey, why're you all laughing?' Tally's voice asked.

'Hiya Tally! See, we just turn Pettigrew green, give him extra arms, petrify him and put a full body-bind on him,' Lily said between stifles of laughter.

Tally snorted hard into her hands before laughing alongside with them.

'I saw him! Dan had made my teeth longer, so I had to visit the Hospital Wing. When I saw something green shining brightly from the other bed, I just couldn't contain my curiosity. You know me, always curious, so I peeped behind the curtains to find a boy with six arms, neon green all over, petrified and stiff looking!' Tally said, laughing hard as she held on her stitch at the side.

'Anyway, I had to go and finish my Potions essay. Later!' Tally said, running off to the Gryffindor common room.

'So, what are we gonna do now?' James asked, turning to the group.

'I dunno. Raid the kitchens?' Remus suggested with a shrug.

'I've got a better idea! Since we know where's the Slytherin's dungeons, how about going into it and cause a commotion in it? Instead of having polar bears like last time, maybe we can transfigure and bewitch it into something like a muggle disco pub? I heard that the new password was "Slytherin Blood" because I passed by it once, trying to sneak some Dungbombs in,' Lily said as she jumped with excitement.

'What are we waiting for then?' Sirius ask, holding his wand.

'Night time, idiot! We can't do it in broad daylight,' James said as Remus and him smack Sirius on his head.

'Oh. Yeah. Right. I forgot,' Sirius mumbled, rubbing his head.

That night, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus crept quietly out of the Gryffindor Tower and led their bodies to the Slytherin Dungeons.

'Ssh! Hush it down, Si!' Lily hissed. Remus had stepped on Sirius' foot and the boy was now hopping up and down along the hallway, exposing himself, crying cried of pain whilst Remus kept mumbling for forgiveness from him. James gave a shrug at Lily. 'He'll keep jumping I think. By the looks of it, I think this'll take some time.'

'We'll get caught!'

'Which idiot will come out at two in the morning?'

'Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin! Just what are you doing out here?' McGonagall's sharp voice asked as she dragged them to her office.

'Come to think of it, it's Voldemort hunting time and Minnie so happened to be patrolling tonight,' Lily mumbled as she helplessly followed their Transfiguration teacher to her office.

'Yeah, and you couldn't see it coming? Some Seer,' Sirius hissed.

'Hey, I was distracted! Besides, my Psychic powers and Inner Eye isn't all that powerful yet!' Lily whispered in dismay, wishing that she'd bothered to train her powers more often.

'Forget this argument. We're caught and we're dead meat,' Remus said gloomily.

'You're alive and not a corpse yet,' James mumbled grumpily, kicking a nearby armor hard. The armor yelled in pain as McGonagall yelled at them for silence. Sulkily, the four followed their teacher to her office.

'I never in all my days in Hogwarts! Wandering around all by yourselves at night. What sort of behavior is this?' McGonagall asked as she sat herself behind her desk.

'Uh, um, one that's supposed to be a tradition?' Sirius put in meekly.

'A tradition? I think not, Black. Detention at Hagrid's this Sunday. All of you. Wandering around at night when You-Know-Who's active with Death Eaters and all! Dark magic is everywhere and you, only a second year, are not capable in dealing with all those highly advance magic!' McGonagall snapped angrily. Without another word, she see them all to their dorm and made sure that they were back in bed, afraid that they will try something stupid, muttering to herself, 'Trying to bait You-Know-Who. They think they can face him? Kids just won't understand anything, Minerva.'

The professor went back to patrolling. 

AN: I promised that this'll be long and so it is ^_^ I kept it, didn't I? *starts bouncing around* didn't I? Didn't I? Well, enough said from me. please review ^_^


	6. Forbidden Forest

AN: I just realized that I'd never written about the scene in the Forbidden Forest before, so I thought, Why not give it a try in this chapter? uh, don't blame me if I wrote anything stupid, okay? I know my story may be inaccurate about some stuff, but I like twisting things around (like Lily's a pure-blood, not a muggle-born). But the opinion's yours. Flame if you want to, but at least review! Wait. The Quidditch part (Duckling's been asking, yes, I know) will be the next chapter. I promise (and I usually keeps them J)

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: blah blah blah yatta yatta yatta … you know what I'll say anyway, so no point wasting my time at this section.

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 6: Forbidden Forest**

Lily yawned in Binns' History of Magic class, her eyes dropping heavily as the threatened to close. The Marauders were trying hard (or at least, Sirius and Remus were) to not get as many detentions as the year before as their mothers had warned them about getting too much. But once, James had logically pointed out, 'Since we're _professional_ mischief-makers, we should not be known for our mischief-makings every time we do one.'

The Marauders agreed full heartedly at it. They still play as many mischief, but this time, they were rarely caught for their trouble causing habits. Usually Severus Snape got all the blame because he had a war against the Marauders, always trying to pull pranks on them. Of course, they were too quick for him (he told half the Slytherins the plan. Remember, Sirius had 'charmed' a girl). The Slytherin had received an exceptionally loud Howler from his father about getting pelted with owls because of his misbehaving.

Lily yawned again. The Droning class is so boring, but sadly, I'd to stay awake to listen to all his lectures to narrate it for the homework, the girl thought dully. She looked around. No one was paying any attention, as they had all fallen asleep. 'Lucky things,' Lily muttered as she forced her eyelids to open.

'What was it, Ms Evans?' the ghost asked. Amazing. The ghost can listen to the slightest sound, but yet failed to notice that the class is sleeping, Lily muttered in her brain.

'Uh, I mean, why do they start throwing yo-yos at Yabber-Yabbie gnomes in 1539?'

'It's because, they hated that whirling sound!' he snapped, causing half the class to wake.

'Huh?' James asked groggily from beside her.

'Like this?' Sirius asked as he jumped and pulled a Screaming Yo-Yo from his pockets and started playing with it.

'No, no! That is screaming!' Binns cried as he tried covering his ears. 

'Oh, then this?' Remus asked, pulling out another yo-yo. It screeched loudly, like a wailing banshee.

'That's screaming, Lupin!' Binns put in.

'Then, is it like this?' James asked as he pulled another yo-yo out. The class covered their ears.

'Yes, that's the sound, Potter! Now take notes!' Binns said as the class fell into a deep sleep again.

BRRRRIIIIIIIIIING!!

Everyone woke up that very instant and started packing their bags. 'And do a five parchment long essay about Yabber-Yabbies!' Binns said as they rushed out hurriedly. He hold the four Marauders back. 'Professor McGonagall would like to meet you in her study.' They nodded before rushing towards McGonagall's study, Sirius grumbling about missing his lunch.

James knocked sharply at the door before opening and McGonagall jumped in fright.

'Yes Minnie?'

'The four of you were wandering around the castle, late at night, when You-Know-Who is active.'

They nodded before Lily broke into a song.

'I'd love to go a waandering around the mountain traacks; and--'

Sirius, Remus and James continued, singing in a childish voice and dancing stupidly around. The professor would laugh, if they weren't here for the detention she was about to issue to them.

'Well, thank you so much for that song, Evans, but I trust you will do you detention with Hagrid this evening. He needed some students to help him find a Telly-Gnome in the Forbidden Forest, so bring your wands along. Be there at four. You may leave now,' McGonagall said, smiling, as she handed them their detention slips. James and Lily took it happily, but Sirius and Remus both had sour faces. After they had left the room, they heard McGonagall laughing her head off without control.

'Well that certainly doesn't sound like her,' Remus mused happily when they opened the portrait to the Gryffindor common room.

'It certainly doesn't. Wish I'd taken a picture,' Sirius sighed sadly.

'Well, I did,' Lily said, grinning.

'You did? How did you manage to?' James asked her curiously.

'Simple. Just snap, like this.' Lily pulled out her camera and focus it on Tally, who was sleeping with her mouth wide open. Then, she click it.

'I know that! We hadn't any time, so how did you?' James snapped.

'Ouch, why so grouchy? Well, I'd sorta sneak in this mini-camera in her office when we were dancing.'

'Cool! Awesome idea, Li! One problem. Where do we see it?'

'Wait, Si. I have this transmitter somewhere,' Lily said as she rummage around her robes and pockets, pulling out Dungbombs, stink pellets, Filibuster's Firecrackers, Screeching Spiders, Nasty Howlers and much more before pulling out a tiny aerial-like thing from her pocket.

'That?' Remus asked, not believing his eyes.

'This,' Lily replied firmly. She guided them to their secret room in the fourth floor, placing the transmitter on what looked like a television.

'I thought muggle devices don't work here,' Sirius said, peering all over the television-like thing.

'It's not a muggle device! I saw it once at Gambol & Japes Wizarding Joke Shop at Diagon Alley!' James said as he started bouncing.

'Yep! And I'd just fixed it up the last time I came in,' Lily said proudly, glad that she managed to fix it up.

'Whatever. Just let's see it,' Sirius urged.

'Hey, you need patience and I suggest you join Dorothy's quest to meet the Wizard of Oz for patience!'

'I resented that.'

'You were supposed to. It's a sarcastic remark.'

'Oh, is that so? Then I think I'll agree with it then.'

'Suits me fine.'

Lily adjusted the little aerial on the television-look-alike before turning it on. She waved her wand, causing everything to go backwards in the picture. She stopped at a part when they left the room. They watched carefully. After they had left, McGonagall let out a little giggle. Then she started laughing. She rolled on the floor after that. Soon, she was pounding her fists hard, laughing as tears streamed from her eyes.

'I never thought she'd do that!'

'Neither did we, but hey, she did it!'

'Congratulations on a job well done, Li!'

Lily bowed graciously before grumbling hard, pulling her bag to her and unrolling five new parchments. The boys stared hard at the red head as she seated herself on the desk and start writing whilst muttering non-stop under her breath.

'Lily? Just what are you doing?' James asked curiously.

'Obvious, isn't it? I'm doing History of Magic. Yabber-Yabbies are at Ghost Ville…'

'You listened to that boring ghost?' Sirius asked in surprise.

'Yes. If I want to pass with good marks, I have to.'

'Pass with _good_ marks? Lily, you're already a top student with the best marks!' Remus waved at her.

'Sadly, that isn't good enough.'

'Then what is?'

'I don't know. No idea.'

'Weirdo.'

'Thanks. I'd always considered myself one ever since Petunia hated me for being a witch. Anyway, Petty hates me ever since I was given a life, so what am I complaining here?'

'Gees, you could slow it down with the homework at least.'

'Nah! I think I'd better finish it now so that I can get to Hagrid's detention without a worry of eaten by some wild animals. Yabber-Yabbies hate fire and ice…'

'Seriously, you're mad.'

'I know I am.'

The boys shrugged and shove the status 'Mad' and 'Weirdo' to the red haired girl before thinking of what to do at the Forbidden Forest.

'What do you think we'll do?' Remus started.

'Find that stupid Telly-Gnome,' Sirius replied.

'No. How about finding out who was the one who attracted those magical creatures to us?' James suggested.

'I wonder who was that. It has to be one of us,' Sirius' eyes wandered, falling onto Remus.

'No. Not me. I'm a werewolf, remember? I don't think they'll want themselves eaten until they know they're save with me.'

'It might be me…'

'I don't think so, Si. You frightened half of them just by nearing them.'

'Oh, and you think it's you, Jam?'

'Maybe. James and Lily do have some weird powers no ordinary witch or wizard possess.'

'Thanks Re.'

'I'm speaking fact here, not defending anyone.'

'How'd you find it anyway? Wait, don't answer it. With that library in your house, I think you'll know just almost everything.'

'Correct.'

'So, will it be James or Lily?'

'Well… so far, Lily has demonstrated some of her powers – a Psychic and a Seer – and she'd saved the Parkinsons from Voldemort. James, on the other hand…'

'I know. I hadn't any signs, so what?'

'Well, I remembered someone who once had a power to summon someone or something. Who was it, Re? Someone with the name of James Potter, isn't it?'

'Oh yeah! Remember once when Lily's hamster, Tomato, got lost? James had it in his hands after we all search for it for three days!'

'Wow, I don't remember doing anything like that. So far the only special thing about me is I sleep all the way, up to noon, every Christmas morning. No one managed to wake me up! If that person can get me up in the morning, they deserve their names on the Wizarding World's Dictionary of Highest Achieved Records (WWDHAR),' James proclaimed proudly.

'Thanks for reminding. Lily had _another_ talent demonstrated, Si. Remember?'

'Oh yeah! James, Lily woke you up last Christmas at eight in the morning! Hah! Another of Lily's special talents. Too bad, I should've taken a photo.' Sirius clucked sadly, shaking his head.

'Hey! You promised not to tease!' Lily wailed, rushing towards them. James saw that her fingers were red from all the writing and Lily's voice was a little croaky, like it was used a tiny bit too much.

'You're finished?' James questioned.

'What does it look like?' Lily said, showing her red hands and snatching off her glasses as she pointed towards five rolls of parchment by her shoes. She'd worn glasses ever since the holidays for reading too much, but she rarely wears them, using them only to study.

'Finished.'

'Right.'

'What about the Christmas morning thing?'

Lily eyed at Sirius and Remus. They gulped, shook their heads quickly.

'What about hidden talents? I heard about them just now,' Lily asked curiously.

'Oh, we were talking about both you and James' hidden talents. You know, when James found Tomato in his hands when we can barely even see it's fur? How you saved the Parkinsons from Voldemort? And how you uh, wake James on Christmas morning? We were wondering who was the one who attracted the unicorns.'

'Watch it Si. You promised and you better keep on it, else you'd turn into a warthog. And about those who attracted the unicorns…'

They look expectantly at her.

'No idea. Sorry.'

'What? You're a Seer and a Psychic in Merlin's sake and you _don't know_?' Sirius said, jumping to his feet.

'Well, like I'd said, I'm not strong enough yet! I still need to train!'

'Sirius, she's right. I mean, she's only twelve and she can only see two days in the future--'

'Three now.'

'Okay, three. And I don't think her psychic powers are all that high yet.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right. Oh well, since we're going to the forest at four, we'll find out.'

'Speaking of which--'

Remus was rudely cut off by Lily shriek.

'We're going to be late!!! It's detention time!' The girl screamed, looking at her watch which pointed at a tiny print saying 'Detention'.

'Wow. Where'd you get this watch? It even had detention written on it!'

'Let's just say I forced Gram's friend, Yurtly Smith, to make it for me.'

'Oh.'

They crept out slowly from the mirror, checking that no one is nearby, and scrambled out as quickly as they can before running towards the entrance. They were stopped by Corn, who scolded them for going out by themselves when Voldemort is still active.

'Really! Going all by yourself outside the school grounds with no one accompanying you,' the professor lectured.

'Puh-leeez, Corn! We're going for our detention and we mustn't be late!' Remus said angrily as Corn offered to bring them out.

'No thanks, Corny. We'll make it by ourselves,' Sirius said irritably as Lily checked her watch again it read 'Late'. Hurriedly, they ran off before the professor can begin lecturing again. When Corn looked up at the four, they had already disappeared. The Marauders didn't like Professor Corn all that much and most of his lecturings are boring to listen to.

Hagrid was waving at them with Fang at his heels when they reached his hut.

'Wha' took ya so long?' the giant asked, annoyed. 'Ya can't catch the 'elly-Gnome if it's dark!'

'Corn was lecturing,' James muttered in reply. Hagrid didn't seem to hear it, as he led them straight into the forest.

''re lookin' fer a 'Elly-Gnome, so ya'd ter listen carefully fer 'is tellies, got me?' Hagrid said as he held onto Fang, who seemed to be interested in roaming around the forest as soon as he can.

'Aye, Hagrid!'

'An' we'll split. One wi' me and another wi' Fang. So who's wi' me?' Hagrid said. Four hands shoot straight up.

'Hey, we can't all go!' James protested. 'So I'll be with Hagrid.'

'And I'll be with him,' Lily added in an I'm-important-voice. 'I'm a girl.'

'That isn't fair, Li, Jam!' Remus protested.

'Right. You two'll have to stick together, since you both have hidden powers and talents to help you. We don't,' Sirius pointed out.

Lily looked sourly at him. 'That's the first sensible thing I've heard from you.'

'Hey, I may be a little insane, but I can think y'know!' the boy protested.

'E's righ'. If yer have hidden talents, it shouldn' be much trouble. Sirius an' Remus'll follow me. B'sides, Lily have a certain aura ter attract creatures,' Hagrid pointed out. Lily and James both sulked gloomily as Hagrid took Sirius and Remus, who grinned and waved at them, towards the left side of the forest.

'So now what?' Lily turned, asking James.

'Take the right?' He suggested. They both nodded, held Fang tightly as they took the right side of the forest. As soon as they were in the forest, night seem to dawn quickly. They muttered 'lumos' as their wands emitted a small glow at it's tip.

'McGonagall forgotten to ask us to bring our cloaks to keep warm,' Lily said as she shivered a little.

'You're cold? You can have mine,' James said, taking his cloak from under his robes.

'Where'd you get it?' Lily asked, surprised, but put it on gratefully.

'I always bring one whenever I go out,' James replied with a shrug. They continued looking for the gnome.

'Aren't you cold?'

'No.'

They were silent for a while, listening for a Telly-Gnome's tellies, when a pure white unicorn appear before them. The two stared. It stared back in it's soft, calm eyes and nuzzled at Lily, who stood on spot, as if petrified. Just what is this unicorn, especially a young one, is doing? It had came to them and the unicorn's most strict rules are to never come near one human. It kept on nuzzling on Lily's arm, whining gently.

'J- James? W- what is it doing?' Lily stammered.

'Uh, licking you? But why, of all creatures, did a _unicorn_ come? They're shy animals!' James pointed.

'Y- Yeah, I know, but what is it doing?'

'Do I look like I understand unicorn language to you?'

'Maybe you do. It's whining.'

'Huh? What do you mean by that? That must've been the stupidest thing I'd heard! Interesting, though.'

'What are you talking about, James?'

'You said something about a gnome attacking a centaur!'

'I did not.'

'You did… oh wait. What did Hagrid said about you the first time we met him?'

'Uh, something like I'd talent with animals?'

'Exactly. And I think I'd talent to talk with animals!'

'Really? So what's your point?'

'Yes, and the point is, I can talk to this unicorn.'

The unicorn whinnied and almost drag them from where it came from.

'It wants us to follow it or it'll-' The unicorn humphed.

'Uh, it's a she. She wants us to follow it or she'll drag us there. Impatient, aren't you?'

'Just let's follow her.'

They ran after the white creature, who led them towards a clearing where a centaur with milk-white body and a handsome face was being attacked by an ugly looking gnome. The Telly-Gnome. The centaur called at them for help miserably and Lily, who had a soft spot for animals (except the castle cat), felt pity for it.

'Uh, what do we do James?'

'You're asking me?'

'Remus should've been with us. He's good at DADA and this gnome so happen to run out of a third year DADA class.'

'I couldn't help but agree with you. Uh, let's see…' James racked his brains for a spell. Finding none, he ran quickly towards the gnome and kicked it hard. Lily, seeing his example, follow suit. The unicorn who was sitting watch a while ago looked amused at Lily and James kicking the gnome. Deciding to join the fun, she leapt up and kicked the gnome with it's hind legs, sending it flying towards the castle.

'You okay?' James asked the centaur.

'Yeah, sorta. Ow! Stupid gnomes,' the centaur replied bitterly.

'Hey, I remembered you! You were only a baby last year!' Lily said excitedly, jumping up and down.

'Huh? Yeah, I was a baby last year. The name's Hatch,' Hatch said cheerfully, sticking out a hand.

'James Potter. Lily Evans,' James replied, pointing to Lily.

'How's Leilia?' Lily asked, referring to Hatch's mother.

'M- Mother? S- s- she's d- dead,' Hatch replied quietly, looking down at the sands under his hooves.

'What? How? Why? When?' Lily asked, surprised.

'Mother's d- dead. Got killed by a werewolf called Geree last summer at the Humpy Greens. We were vacationing there and the werewolf attacked. S- she died protecting me,' Hatch said, looking forlorn and lost.

'I'm sorry Hatch,' James said, patting the centaur lightly.

'No. You shouldn't be anyway. I can't say much, Lily, James, but all I can tell is that Jupiter had lost one of it's ice,' Hatch said.

'Not you! You're not gonna be like the other centaurs!' Lily whined.

'I wouldn't want to, but it's fate. Jupiter lost it's ice, so forgive,' Hatch said before galloping off with the unicorn.

'Jupiter lost it's ice? What does that mean?' James asked a puzzled Lily.

'I'm good at Astronomy, but not this good, so I can't provide you an answer,' Lily said, shaking her head.

'Let's see… we try interpreting this "advice" first, right?'

'Yes. Jupiter lost it's ice? Hmm… maybe it means that someone-' Lily stopped as an image flashed before her. Nina Pittard.

'Nina.' The girl said suddenly.

'What? What has Nina got to do with this?'

'See, Nina was with these Slytherins,' Lily grimaced, 'ever since the year started. She's kinda sore about the way I took Tally as a friend to confront.'

'Tally told me that.'

'So, I think Nina's back to us. The ice melted. Maybe Tally had speak sense into her or maybe something just happened, whatever it is. Before that, Nina looked sort of,' Lily shivered, 'controlled. Like a doll. An ice. When you touch her, it's like going through one of those ghosts. Coldness. Very very cold.'

'Okay, I get it already Li. No more explainations. Hatch didn't give us an advice, but a statement. At least he's not like the other centaurs; all advice and nothing else. Better, or more accurately, all warnings and everything stupid. Everything'll come by anyway, whether or not they gave those stupid things like "Venus is green" or one that's so common like "Mars is bright". Seriously, they need to get a life and go vacationing somewhere, like Hatch's family. At least try not to get eaten by any werewolves or something.'

'Let's get back. Aren't you freezing?'

James considered this. 'I think I am now. Mind if we share?' Lily nodded. Besides, the cloak was big enough for both of them. Quietly, they made their way out of the dark forest. When they reached the clearings, Lily could see Remus, Hagrid and Sirius waiting for them.

'Hey Lily! James! 'ere's Fang?' Hagrid shouted to them. They glanced at each other. They'd left the boarhound behind.

'Er, Hagrid? We're sorta left him behind,' Lily answered timidly. James nodded mutely at this.

'Wha'? Oh well, he'll return by tomorrow. Fang knows his way around well, so no harm on him roaming 'bout,' Hagrid said, chuckling as he did so. Just then they heard a loud bark as Fang the boarhound leapt from Hagrid's back and into Lily's arms.

'Whoa! Slow it boy!' James said as the dog began to lick him playfully.

'Found 'is way to us,' Hagrid said, looking sternly at the dog. Fang cowered.

'I'd told 'im tha' he wasn't s'pposed ter leave yeh two.'

'It's okay Hagrid, we managed,' Lily assured. Sirius and Remus snorted at this.

'You two? Not manage it? Goodness, you know enough spells and cheek to outwit a grown wizard and the courage to run after a dangerous dragon!' Remus said.

'And with all their talents and powers? I'll eat myself alive,' Sirius said grinning at them. 'Glad you're both safe!'

'When are we not?' Lily snorted. 'Besides, a unicorn kicked the gnome and sent it flying. Seen it?'

'Yeah. We saw it flying through the air and we followed it. See, it landed in it's cage!' Sirius said brightly, pointing to the cage on the floor. The Telly-Gnome grumbled to itself in anger, nursing his bruises.

'Hey, if you grumble anymore, we'll kick you once more,' James adviced it. Immediately, it cowered, not wanting to be kicked by James. James had worn those spiky boots when he heard that they will be after a gnome and was intended to kick it if he can't find a spell for it.

'It looked pretty hurt. Why didn't you use a spell on it?' Remus asked, checking the gnome.

'Uh, we were too frightened?'

Sirius was suddenly grinning at both Lily and James. His grin grew even wider. He nudged onto Remus, who turned at once, and whispered something into the boy's ear. Remus at first looked annoyed at being disturbed, but then broke into a similar grin like Sirius before pulling out his camera and took a quick snap before either Lily or James knew what was going on.

'What is this all about?' Lily demanded.

'Hello Lily _Potter_! I don't think we'd met yet,' Sirius said, extending his hand out to the red head.

'What? The name's Lily Evans, Sirius Black. We'd met, but if you stress so…' Lily held out her hand, which was holding James'. Suddenly realizing that both had held each other's hands ever since they had started their journey into the forest, they blushed and let go of it as quickly as they can.

Remus waited excitedly for the picture to develop.

'But again, James, I thought I was your best friend! You promised that when you marry a girl, I'll be your best man, didn't you?' Sirius asked, looking hurt.

'You are my best friend, Si. And about being a best man, I don't remember ever claiming that I wanted to marry anyone. I prefer being single,' James replied, looking puzzled.

Remus smiled happily. 'Ta-dah!! Take a look at this, Jam, Li!' he handed them the photo. It showed Lily and James talking animatedly to each other, holding theirs hands and sharing the same cloak. James' cloak.

Hurriedly, Lily took the cloak off her shoulders and gave it to James, who took it back thankfully. But no sooner had she done that when she started sneezing.

'Wonderful. Now I'm going to catch a cold,' Lily muttered as she wrapped her arms around her body to protect it from the chilling night wind.

'Maybe you should take my cloak,' James said. And without waiting for a reply, he quickly wrapped it around her tightly. Lily muffled something, though the boys didn't hear her as they were too busy teasing James and Lily with a made-up song they had invented. Hagrid watched on in an amused expression.

'Oh yeah, found who was the one attracting those creatures?' Sirius lowered into a whisper.

James nodded.

'Who was it? You? I'd no luck. Everytime we tried to near a centaur, they ran.'

'Actually, is was Lily. I'd an ability to talk to animals.'

'What a couple you both'll be! One attracts the animals and the other speaks to them!' Remus said excitedly.

'A must-write report.'

'Don't you dare, Sirius Black…'

'But why not?'

'Yeah, you both are sooo in love!'

'Excuse me? Me? In love with her? She's my childhood friend and I love her just like how I'd love my younger sister if I have one.'

'So do we. But there are signs…'

'Right. Whatever. I'll give you this, Re. Lily managed to solve it and I'd like to see you try. One of Jupiter's ice melted just now.'

'Huh?'

'Lily solved it, and Astronomy was you hobby. Shame.'

'Uh, hey! I'll solve it! Gimme a day!'

'Lily solved it right there. But fine. I will. You've a day, Remus!'

'What are you guys whispering about?' Lily asked.

'Nothing.'

Lily frowned. One thing about the three is that whenever they were speaking on something in secret, they'll never share it with her no matter how much they treat her like a sister. That's why I need Tally, Lily noted to herself. All the same, her Psychic powers told her that it wasn't anything important that she want to know. Lily made a mental note to ask her mother how to control and use her Psychic powers, seeing that she still hasn't manage to do so yet. Hagrid brought them in after locking the Telly-Gnome's cage.

Professor Corn was waiting for them impatiently.

'Thank you, Hagrid. Now where had you been late at night. Dumbledore's orders: do not stay outside the castle past five! And everyone is due to be in their dormitories by seven. For Merlin's sake, it's already ten now!'

'We were hunting for that wretched gnome,' Sirius replied, not bothering to mutter it.

'The Telly-Gnome? It is not wretched creature, as you'd described it, Black. In fact, it was the most fascinating dark gnome ever! It appeared itself to the people in 1442 at Fermugan and had managed to confund each and every wizard-'

Lily groaned. This is already sounding like Binns' History of Magic classes already.

'Corn? I don't think you remember us, do you?' Remus started in a tired voice.

'Of course I do! You are Evans, Potter, Black and Lupin-' they nodded, glad he still remembered them, '-and you are in your third year at Hogwarts.' They groaned. No wonder he was telling them about all these stupid and completely useless information on Telly-Gnomes, Sirius thought bleakly.

'I wish I had a cornish pixie,' Sirius whispered to the group. They grinned immediately at this idea. All four rummaged their robes for extra quills and James and Lily transfigured them into the little michievous pixies, who ran after their DADA professor at top speed, pinching the man as he screamed helplessly for them to stop.

'And they call him a Defense Against Dark Arts professor,' Remus snorted. The others just shrug as they retired to their dorms.

**

Lily crept in silently into her dorm, but no sooner had she entered when the lights were switched on. The remaining four Gryffindor girls looked up at her expectantly.

'So, what did you guys do tonight?' Tally started.

'What did you learn?' Sita piped.

'Let's just say we had a detention and Jupiter had one of it's ice melted,' Lily said, gazing at Nina, who was smiling serenely. She snapped.

'Jupiter's ice melt??' Nina asked in bewilderment. Lily nodded in response.

'What's the detention?' Pertsy asked, ignoring the girl.

'Forbidden Forest,' Lily replied easily as if it is a normal thing (it was anyway). She pulled her hair free as it waved and tumbled slowly onto the floor, reaching up to her ankles.

'I like your hair, Li. Too bad, mom wouldn't let me keep it that long,' Tally said, gazing at her friend's ankle-long red hair. 'And my hair's blonde too. An awful color. Wish I had brown or red.'

'Well, I grew it ever since I was four. Wanna see an old picture of me?' Lily asked. Tally nodded. Lily rummaged into her trunk for a photo. 'See, I like this photo best.' Lily pushed it into Tally's hands.

The photo showed a six-year-old Lily and James, smiling at the camera. Lily was wearing a T-shirt and a matching skirt, a necklace dangling from her neck. Her red hair dropping right to her ankles, like they had now. James was wearing a T-shirt and a shorts. His hair was less of a mess, since it was quite short and he was giving Lily rabbit ears behind her. Obviously, Lily didn't notice it at that time.

'It's so sweet!!' Tally, Pertsy, Nina and Sita cooed. 'You two looked cute together, do you know that?'

'Wanna see one of all the Marauders? Here,' Lily pushed another photo into Tally's hands.

This time, four nine-year-olds smiled happily into the lenses. Sirius' hair was shorter ('He isn't that cute. I like him now,' Tally said dreamily) and Remus, although pale and tired, was smiling cheerfully, waving his hands. Lily had obviously used a potion on the photo, because it's moving, unlike the on before. Lily was thrown a piece of cake and James' hair was messed with orange juice. Somehow, a shower of worms appeared above him (Sita suspected that it was Lily's magic whenever she got mad) and the boy was trying to run away from them.

'Gosh! Who's birthday was it?' Nina started. Tally, Pertsy and Sita stared hard at her. 'What?'

'It was James' birthday. He thought it was fun to throw his cake on my face and he just did that. Of course, I was mad, so I accidentally let out my magic,' Lily said, as if Nina's attitude was her normal one, which is not. The girls nodded to indicate that they understand what she said, but the remaining three still look hard at Nina.

At last, after another five more photos, they shut off the night and said goodnight. Tally, who was sleeping next to Lily's bed, pulled the drapes and asked her a question.

'Lily?'

'Yes?'

'Did you hex Nina? Why is she acting so weird today?'

Tally saw the girl smiled in the dark. 'Well, Jupiter's ice melted.'

'I'm hopeless at astronomy and you know that.'

'Let's just say the Nina we knew four months ago isn't the real Nina.'

'Huh? Care explaining?'

'She's controlled. Does that explain much?'

'No.'

'Another one. Check her. She's clumsy at her head.'

'Get it straight, will you?'

'Can a no do?'

'No.'

'Okay. No.'

'Hey!'

'I'd said it anyway. Besides, if I tell things that weren't meant to be, things'll turn upside-down.'

'Like it hasn't already with you Marauders.'

'I'm serious, Tally.'

'… how much did you know, Lily?'

'Uh…'

'How much? You can come out of the forest alive again, managed to find the exams without even touching any reports, saved the Parkinsons. How Lily?'

'Can I please not tell?'

'No. I want answers and I want them now.'

'Please?'

'Answer me and I'll leave you to sleep.'

'Wait. Mind helping me a little?'

'I want answers!'

'I'll answer you, don't worry. Can you help me?'

'Sure. Do you keep your words?'

'Am I a Marauder?'

'Okay, what do you want me to do?'

'Stay with Snape.'

'What?!'

'Stay with Severus Snape at the end of the Gryffindor's first Quidditch match.'

'But why? I hate that greasy idiot!'

'Just stay with him, will you? Please? We need some help there.'

'I will. Now, for the answers?'

'I know loads. Loads more than you do. Much more than almost everyone do. And that's why I'm asking you to stay with Snape. For your sake.'

'Fine with me. I still prefer my answers to be straight.'

'Hey, I answered!'

'Yeah. You did. Kept your word. G'night Lil!'

'Goodnight Tally,' Lily whispered softly. And hopefully, it doesn't get any of you, Lily added silently.

AN: kinda short, but not too. I'm not very good in Astronomy, so don't blame me, okay? And who says centaurs couldn't travel? I say they do and they will, in my fic. Please, please, please, please review!! I'd thank you a million and get the next part out quick if you all do!


	7. Quidditch - Gryffindor vs Slytherin

AN: it's the first Quidditch match for the Gryffindor house and like other fics, I'd decided to make it Gryffindor-Slytherin. Who'll care anyway? The idea's getting boring and if you want fun, we'll have to do it with the Slytherins. R/R, please?

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: who will read this anyway? You know what I'll say.

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 7: Quidditch: Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

Catherine Forgerys and Terrykinns Splatter stood waiting alone at the Quidditch pitch, waiting for the Gryffindor team to assemble for their usual practice. James Potter, Lily Evans and Droville Rammers as the swift Chasers, Sirius Black and Catherine Forgerys as the unbeatable Beaters, Billy McMillan the Keeper and lastly, Terrykinns Splatter, the Gryffindor Seeker. However, only Droville and Billy showed up. The remaining trio, who were also one of the Hogwarts' Marauders, were lost. Terrykinns paced around the field impatiently.

'Just where can they be? We can't start without them! Not with only one Chaser!' Terrykinns wailed.

'Terry, you sounded most like an immature kid! Just stay put, okay? When did you tell them the practice was?' Catherine chided her boyfriend. Terrykinns' face turned pale that very instant. He gulped.

'Uh, Kat? Can you go fetch them from Hagrid's? I sorta set them on a detention, without meaning it.'

'And just how?'

'Uh, you know how much Gryffindors hated Slytherins, don't you?' Catherine nodded.

'See, I'd sorta used this spell – by accident – on Severus Snape, who happened to be the Marauders' sworn rival. I swear, it was meant for Gratshead, but somehow, Snape got it. James, Lily and Sirius were there at that moment – we were talking – and somehow, McGonagall came. She issued them detention at Hagrid's,' Terrykinns say, waving his arms frantically as he explained the story.

'Great. And get us a practice off?' Catherine replied dryly. 'Sorry,' Terrykinns said. Catherine went off to get the three remaining players. The remaining third years just sighed as they discuss about their replaced Divination teacher. Catherine reappeared soon after with three second-years, all grinning stupidly as they ran towards the team, carrying their brooms.

'Phew! She saved us just in time to eat Hagrid's rock cakes,' Sirius said, smiling broadly at the thought of not eating Hagrid's cooking.

'He's right. She barged in just in time,' James complimented.

'Anything much else? Well, I can't help but agree with them. When's practice? You said ten, not eight!' Lily protested as she took out a jar containing emeral-green flames and let it out, savouring the heat gratefully. It had been a cold, winter morning and the February air isn't really agreeing much with the red head.

'Uh, Lily?' Terrykinns started.

'Yeah?'

'Mind cutting yout hair? Having hair as long as your ankles aren't going to give us much chance. Your opponent can just pull you hair to stop you.'

'He's right, Lily. Maybe if you have it shoulder length-'

Catherine was cut straight off by the girl, who held her hair protectively. 'No. I always have my ways. I'd thought about it during the holidays, when flying the broom, and trust me, it'll work out,' Lily said firmly.

'She's right, Kat. Couldn't very much agree with her,' James added, looking at his Butterfly which was levitating in mid-air.

'But it seemed to be quite a bother sometimes, so can you please use that way, whatever it is, during all our future practices?'

'Yeah. It always hit me on my face.'

'Hey, when she use it, trust me, you'd wish she hadn't!' James laughed. They looked on oddly at them but shrug it off and began praticing. Before they start, Lily had to hold them back to discuss their strategies (she'd completely forgotten them all).

'But Milicent Dork is taking this section, so Droville'll be good against her!' Lily insisted.

'But see, the latest information I'd gathered is that Milicent'll be on the right, not left. And right happened to be James' side,' Terrykinns explained.

'No! Milicent will definitely be on the left. Droville can keep her off, I'm sure of it. Then Lucifer'll be on the left. I can switch with James, so that I can tackle him easily. He's their main attacker and if either James or I can keep him off, Slytherin'll lay flat!'

'Lily?'

'Yes?'

'Have you been spying on them?'

'Billy! She doesn't have to! She has-' Sirius was quickly muffled by James.

'Has what?'

'Uh, nothing. Let's just listen to her plan, okay?'

'And then if we leave Kat to attack the Chasers-'

'No. Sirius will do that.'

'Sorry, but we need Sirius to attack Lylaster. She has something against girls these days, and if Kat goes off attacking her, she'll end up in the Hospital Wing.'

After another fifteen minutes of discussion, they stared at their plan. The Marauders were up front with Droville to score and Terrykinns was to do the Fleint every time the Slytherins almost scored. They figured out that it'll distract them for a moment and give the Gryffindor Chasers a chance to grab the Quaffle.

'It's a little confusing, but I reckon Lily's right. We'll stick to this unless the Slytherins decided to change their plans,' Terrykinns said, shaking his head. The others nodded as they kicked off into the blue sky to begin their practice. Terrykinns insisted that they practice everyday until the faithful Quidditch match for Gryffindor and Slytherin.

'Slytherin had beaten the Hufflepuffs flat. If we idle, they'll get the cup! Ravenclaw's been getting the cup for three years now, and the Hufflepuff has it three years ago. We have to buck up if we want it,' Catherine said solemnly. Immediately, everyone placed a vow to win the Quidditch cup. After half an hour of practice, Remus came down looking tired. He cheered them on everytime any of them did a spectacular move, noting everything down into his notebook. He, although not in the team, was suppose to note down each spectacular moves any of the team members had made so they can all learn them.

Remus was busily scribbling onto that notebook when he heard a squeak behind him. He sighed. Pettigrew. This had been the fifteenth time he'd came to the Quidditch field whenever the Gryffindor practices, no doubt to spy on them.

'Buzz off Pettigrew. Unless you want my quill in your nose, you'd better run off quick. I daresay Lily will use a Memory Charm on you, since she's heading this way,' Remus said, pointing at Lily, who was advancing towards them on her Butterfly. Pettigrew squealed, and without another word, left as quickly as he can.

'Who was that?' Lily asked, picking up her water from beside Remus.

'Pettigrew. Spying again.'

'Oh, him. Well, I wouldn't mind as I'll use a memory charm at him.'

'He just ran off.'

Lily drew her wand and pointed at the running boy who was at the other end. '_Oblivate_.' He sat down suddenly, dazed.

'Lily! Aren't you coming again?' James called. Lily swung quickly and flew straight up.

'Pettigrew. Just sent him off with a memory charm. I think I sorta modified it, too, but I'm not that convince with that part. Modifying memories can be quite hard.'

'Who cares? You're a Pyschic, so you can tell what's on their minds. That's how you got us our strategy.'

'Well, then again, my powers are limited. I can't really control them yet and Lotus isn't back. I bet Petty poisoned her,' Lily grumbled as she reached out to snatch the Quaffle before scoring it into a hoop.

'Nah! Lotus' too smart for her. I thought Petty's at school.'

'Of course she is. And Petty? She has measles. Stayed back after Christmas. She's faking it though.'

James snorted, avoiding a stray Bludger with Catherine sweeping after it. 'Hey, watch it!'

Catherine grinned. 'Sorry, can't help it.'

James shook it off. After talking to Lily to assure Lotus is still fine and alive, the two went back to chasing after the Quaffle and scoring the red ball into the hoops. Terrykinns called them off after another hour and they settled for another chat with Remus, who was explaining on the moves and everything.

'POTTER, EVANS, BLACK! WHO ALLOWED YOU OFF FROM DETENTION!' Minerva McGonagall's usual screech echoed in the Quidditch pitch as the witch stomped into the field, red in face.

'Good morning, Professor. I let them off for a while as we had to practice for the oncoming Quidditch game,' Catherine explained politely. For a new troublemaker, she is falling real down, Lily said to herself, mentally shaking her head in disappointment. This year, Catherine Forgerys and Terrykinns Splatter had taken to follow in the previous Head Boy and Head Girl's hobby: Trouble Making.

'No, Kat. The way to response to her is "Minnie, we sneaked them off for practices"!' James corrected the sixth-year.

'Huh? Oh, okay,' Catherine pulled out a small notebook and opened to the middle page before penning down what James had just said. She thought a bit. 'Why Minnie?'

'It sounds beautiful, doesn't it? Minnie McGonagall,' Sirius said smirking at the teacher, who turned, if possible, even redder and Lily swore she saw steam coming from their Transfiguration teacher's ears.

'Forgerys, I will not have you speak impolitely to me. Detention!' McGonagall screamed. She was already boiling when she found James, Lily and Sirius skipping detention. Before that, she had woken up in water. The Marauders had somehow used a water spell and had decided to drown her that morning. The professor now had a bad cold (it's February, and swimming in February isn't exactly her type) and an awful time cleaning all the mess.

'Take it light-heartedly, Kat. She's out of detentions already,' Remus said easily.

'Yep! She'd tried all sorts, including sending us to the Forest,' Sirius said proudly.

'Thanks to you. You were always the one to be seen and everytime she sees you caught playing a prank, she automatically suspects us,' Lily muttered under her breath. 'We're suppose to stop our detentions, or your mom'll starve you. Come to think of it, maybe we should let her starve you.'

'Hey! You know I can't pass a day without eating!'

'Yes, very. That's why I want her to do that. That way, we can get as many detentions as we like again.'

'You're blaming me?'

'That's right.' 

'But like James had said, it's more professional to not get detentions when we play a prank!'

'Yes, but what's the point?'

'To annoy Snape, Filch and Mrs Norris.'

'Oh, yeah. I forgot about them. Oh well, at least all's not wasted.'

'Everyone! DETENTION!' McGonagall screamed again. Terrykinns, Billy and Droville looked alarm.

'But professor-'

'Detention. Scrubbing all the hallways everyday of this week! And I will personally speak to Madam Hooch about suspending your practices for a week!!!' the professor continued.

The Gryffindor team looked disappointedly at the Marauders.

'Uh, oops?' Lily said sheepishly.

'We didn't mean it. If you want, we can do all of it for you,' Remus offered.

'Nah. Dad'll kill me if I leave a detention at another student,' Billy said, shivering at the thought.

'We didn't mean to pull you on with us,' James said sincerely. Sirius whooped happily in a happy yet sad tone. Happy for getting a detention, sad for afraid of being starved.

'The practice! What about them?' Terrykinns moaned sadly.

'Well, I just found a spell. It's really good as it makes duplicates of us and we can order it to do anything!' Lily said happily.

'Oh, really? Where did you find it?' Droville asked dryly, grumbling at the thought of getting a detention.

'Is there even one?' Catherine asked pensively. 'I didn't even know, but if there is, don't you think we'll be learning it already?'

'You can confirm your thoughts, Kat. There isn't even such spell,' Terrykinns said firmly. 'Or is there…?'

'Great. I can practice Quidditch here and send my duplicated self – which'll be something like a doll – to do my detention. I wish you all the fun for doing it,' Lily said happily as she skipped off. James, Remus and Sirius ran after her, no doubt to find out the spell.

'Do you think she's in a right state of mind?' Catherine asked, turning to Terrykinns, who shrugged.

'I don't know, but so far, I'd come up with a no. Does she knows that she'll be having exams soon? They seemed to be playing around most of the time.'

**

'Lily!' James called out to the flying red hair as it turned around the corner. The boys breathed heavily. Lily can run quickly and swiftly, and they can barely catch up with her. 'Lily Evans! Come back here!' Sirius called, panting heavily. 'She'll never come,' Remus said as he dropped down to breathe, clutching hard at his lungs. Two huge, green eyes grinned mischievously at them as Lily's red fringe fell neatly before her forehead. She was not having difficulties in breathing, unlike the boys.

'Yes?'

'What was it –huff– you were –huff– saying about –huff– duplicating?' Remus panted.

'Hey, calm it! Yes, I found a spell for duplicating when you guys were asleep in bed. I was bored, so I thought I'd read the books in the common room,' – Sirius snorted. Lily'd read anything – 'and I came across this spell. It says that the duplicate will be like you and everything, but it's not living 'cause it's a doll.'

'A doll?'

'Yeah. You can order it however you like, but you must vanish it before the sun sets.'

'Wow! Cool, Li! What's the spell?'

'It's kinda hard, and I took a whole night to learn it.'

'You? Hard? If it takes you a night to learn it, it'll take me a day,' Sirius said in disbelieve.

'It's actually the hand gesture that's hard. Wanna see a sample?' They nodded. Lily led them into Moaning Myrtle's cubicle, frightened the ghost, and shut the door behind her.

Lily then turned her hands and twirled her wand neatly between her fingers before doing a wiggle and whispering _Duplicatus_, pointing the wand at herself. Soon, the boys saw two Lily. Sirius gaped.

'How? What happened? Which one's real?'

'I think this is, isn't it?' James said, pointing to the left Lily.

'Yeah, you're right. We look same, don't we? Except for the color. She's a little darker than I am, and that is what shows the difference,' Lily said, grinning even broader.

'Wow. It's amazing! How did you return it back?' Remus asked as he peered curiously at the Lily-doll.

'That's simple. _Unosus_,' Lily said as she pointed at the doll. It vanished. 'And now, I can practice Quidditch when the rest of you can't!' the girl said smugly as she walked out of the cubicle. Myrtle glared bitterly at her, ready to cry as she glided back into the toilet. Sure enough, tears came flooding after the four left.

'She'll never change,' Lily said with a sigh.

'Who does?' James asked.

'Everyone but us?'

'Maybe.'

'Oh, and about Snape after the Quidditch match…'

'Plan A done,' Lily replied.

'Plan B accomplished,' James said, grinning happily.

'Plan C – uh, I fell asleep,' Sirius said sheepishly. They groaned. 'Sirius!'

'I couldn't help it!'

'Maybe no.'

'Plan D?'

'All set. But I need Si's help,' Remus said worriedly.

'I'm ready to help-'

'Oh no you don't! You're to finish your part of the project first!' Lily said, pulling him back. He sulked angrily.

'Stay that way, Si! Then when the wind changed, you'll stay in that face forever,' James said jokingly. Sirius immediately pulled it back again.

'Remus, you'll have to do it on your own. The new password's Thornhead,' Lily said, turning to him.

'Where'd you get them anyway? The girl refuses to tell me the new one,' Sirius asked sulkily.

'I'm smart, Si. See, I always walk about the Slytherin dungeons because of my potions. You know I'm hopeless at it.'

'Yeah, and you collect information at the same time. Interesting. Maybe I should try it too,' Sirius said as he wandered off, thinking and muttering.

'Come back, Sirius! You'd to work on Plan C!' James called. The boy went on. 'Oh well. Wanna finish our potions essay?'

'Sure. Remus and Sirius gone to finish their part. What about these Rabbies anyway?'

James and Lily walked towards the Gryffindor common room, discussing about the Rabby potion and their essays.

The next morning found eight Gryffindors working hard, scrubbing the Gryffindor hallways. Catherine, Terrykinns, Droville, Billy and the famous Marauders. They were working hard for a moment when Catherine got tired of it, threw her toothpick with little hairs attached to it, onto the floor.

'Lily?' she said as she turned to the girl behind her. She was working hard without a word and not even a mutter. This is strange. Usually, Lily will go on ranting about Quidditch and liven things up, Catherine said quietly to herself. She turned to James, Sirius and Remus, who were also working hard. Sirius, who spent half his time of detentions planting Dungbombs whenever he had the oppurtunity was strangely mute today. Catherine looked out of the window and nearly fainted with shock.

Outside, four shadowy firgures were flying merrily on their broomsticks. One with an ankle-long red hair, another with glasses, another with shoulder-length hair and a tired and pale looking boy. The Marauders.

'But how-?' Catherine managed to splutter before turning to the others who were behind her. Terrykinns was grumbling angrily, Droville and Billy were groaning about having a detention, but the four figures were mute, scrubbing hard at the floor.

'Lily? James? Sirius? Remus?' Catherine started weakly. No response from either of them. Deciding that she was dreaming, she turned out again. To her surprise, the four figures who were playing Quidditch themselves were hovering before her window, grinning hard at her face. Color drained from the girl's face. Was she seeing what she thought she was? Two of each of the Marauders?

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus flew in and landed gently on the hallway before walking to their clones and tapping them with their wands. Terrykinns, Catherine, Droville and Billy stared speechlessly at them. The four grinned happily and said their greetings. When the four mute Lily, James, Sirius and Remus vanished before their eyes, the three did one thing. They screamed loudly.

McGonagall came rushing towards the screams. Really, what could happen now?

When she entered the hallway, she saw Catherine, Terrykinns, Droville and Billy staring and screaming hard at Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, who quickly hid their brooms in a nearby closet and started scrubbing the floor.

'Forgerys, Splatter, Rammers, McMillan! What happened?' McGonagall demanded.

'D- dark m- magic! Two Lily, James, Sirius, Remus! Professor, there aretwo of them each just now!' Billy said, waving his hands franticly to show how anxious he was. His voice was quivering. The others nodded mutely as they stared hard at the Marauders.

'There, Minnie! We're all finished!' Lily said happily as she collected all the toothpicks and handed them over to the professor. She waved them off without a word, thinking hard at what Billy had said earlier.

The sixth and third years stared at the four second years they had their detentions with.

'Remus, you'd gotten over your fear of flying!'

'Congratulations! It'll be a waste if you hadn't! Hey Terry! Maybe we can have Remus as a reserve!'

Terrykinns nodded mutely.

'Boy, that was fun! Sirius, don't hit that Bludger at me anymore!'

'Hey, it was supposed to be a training! Besides, it strenghtens your reflexes!'

'Fine, I'll accept it this time.'

'Hey James, you caught that snitch pretty fast!'

'Well, Terry could've caught it better, couldn't you?'

'Maybe when they leave we can take over some of their places.'

'Hey! I prefer being a Chaser! Seekers are so boring, circling around until he sees the snitch!'

'Um, excuse me!' Catherine demanded.

'Yes, Kat?'

'Where'd you get the Bludgers, Snitch and Quaffles? We're not allowed to play Quidditch until the week ends, and Madam Hooch will _not_ let them be taken without a teacher's permission,' Terrykinns said, clearing his throat.

'We didn't get it from her.'

'You stole it from her??' Billy asked, wide-eyed.

'No.'

'You _borrowed_ it from her?' Droville asked, eyeing them.

'No.'

'Then where did you get them?'

'Uh… top secret.'

'Just like the many other things you'd done. Rumors are flying around, you know. Safe and sound from the Forest, tricking McGonagall before the school, knowing what'll come in the exams, knowing the Slytherin's strategy. They're all top secret too, aren't they?'

'Yes.'

'And how do you plead?'

'Look, you can't trick us into that, Kat.'

'Why not? You managed without a wand with McGonagall. The four of us are having our wands, pointing at you at the moment. How come it works for you and not us?'

Only then, did the four realized, that four wands were pointed in their direction. They gulped.

'You-Know-Who's supporters, aren't you? You're using dark arts to duplicate yourselves, didn't you?'

'_Voldemort's supporters_? That egoistic, show-off_ Voldemort's supporters_? Are you nuts? Are we Gryffindors or not?' Lily asked furiously. They backed off slightly, flinching at the sound of the Dark Lord's name.

'W- well, why not? You made yourselves into two and the only one I knew who could do this is the Dark Lord himself! I checked at the Library, Lily Evans,' Billy said sourly.

That's dark magic? No wonder it was so complicated… Lily said to herself.

'What do you mean? We found that spell!' James retorted.

'You mean You-Know-Who taught it to you! No doubt, with four witch and wizards as clever as you are at the young age of twelve, You-Know-Who'll want you!' Catherine almost screamed.

'Why'd he want us?' Remus asked, clearly puzzled.

'My dad. He's an Auror. He says that You-Know-Who had somehow sensed high powers in the four of you,' Billy said, voice quivering.

'And you think we're as dumb as to go to his side?' Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Never even after my death.'

'Liars. I saw you all. You duplicated yourselves and that is Dark Magic,' Catherine whispered.

'And all your powers. Confunding McGonagall, safe from the Forest and knowing more than you look. They're all done with You-Know-Who's help, weren't they?' Billy said with a toneless voice.

'Look, say all you like but we have a Quidditch game here! Besides, which Gryffindor goes over to Voldemort?' James challenged.

'Yanna Justins. She went over to You-Know-Who straight after leaving Hogwarts. She's a death eater.'

'Oh, great. That must've been some stupid Gryffindor there. Okay, we need to explain this fast. How do you want us to prove it?' Lily asked. Maybe that's the best way, she said to herself, Let them think of a way and just show it to them!

'Can I see your wrists?' Billy asked suddenly. Puzzled, the four held out their wrists as the boy checked them, squinting hard. Finally, finding nothing he retreated and hug them with relief.

'At least you're not with him,' Billy said smiling.

'What? Why check our wrists?' Lily asked, puzzlement clearly written on her face.

'To see if you're a death eater,' Catherine responded.

'A what?'

'Voldemort's supporters,' James replied.

'Oh. And how will checking our wrists help?' Sirius squinted hard at his wrist for anything.

'Maybe they read blood-veins?' Remus suggested.

'Re, not everyone's into medicines! They don't know how to check! Have you ever lived with a muggle?'

They shook their heads.

'See?'

'Fine…'

'And how about practising now? As for the balls, they aren't exactly secret at all. It's ours.'

They cheered and went out to the Quidditch pitch on their brooms before starting another game.

**

'Hey Lily! I heard things today,' Tally said as the red hair stumbled into the room, tired but happy with the practice.

'Such as?'

'Well, they said that the Marauders were death eaters. Is that true?'

'No. Why did you ask? Who told you anyway?'

'Pertsy brought me the news. Some suspected you guys to be on You-Know-Who's side, with all your weirdness and all. You aren't, are you?'

'Nah! Never.'

'Mind if I check your wrist?'

'Not believing huh? Okay.' Lily held out her wrist the second time that day. 'Why do you people keep checking the wrists? It looked stupid!'

'Huh? Oh, it's because the Death Eaters,' Tally shivered, 'Have this mark on their wrists. That's why.'

'I see. Isn't that just plain stupid? The marks on wrist is just too silly 'cause everyone can see it.'

'Maybe You-Know-Who hasn't thought of this.'

'Whatever. I'm beaten. Sirius had tried hitting me with the Bludger countless of times today! It's so unfair!'

Tally laughed. 'Well, goodnight then.'

'Night!'

Lily lay back gratefully onto her bed before dropping into a deep sleep.

**

Lily, James, Sirius, Catherine, Terrykinns, Droville and Billy sat uncomfortably at the Gryffindor table. Today was the day they were waiting anxiously for and yet the day they dreaded to come. Whichever, they don't know. Lily fidgeted around her chair and Sirius started jumping nervously at his. James is staring mutely at a bowl of fruits when the Slytherin team walked in. The Slytherins burst into an applause as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff glared at them, shooting uncountable daggers at the Slytherins.

'We'll beat you, you just wait, we'll beat you!' a Gryffindor first year said, standing up suddenly. The Gryffindor team smiled weakly at the boy. They don't have the courage to do that, but soon, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had stood up to say the same thing, and that gave them the courage.

'Thanks,' Terrykinns muttered weakly to his friend beside him.

'Hey, cool it! We'll win them for sure,' Jenny and Harold said reassuringly to them. They gulped and nodded.

'Eat up! If you wanna win, you just have to. You need nutritions to go on and protein,' Remus said as he started taking half the food from the table and placing them on his friends' plate. Sirius stomach gave a growl. He smiled sheepishly as he started eating his food down, swallowing everything at top speed. Lily and James stared at him.

'You said you can't eat a thing.'

'With food as good as this? Lily, the food's fabulous today!'

'You ate the plate. I suppose it's food?'

'I ate everything but I never ate the pl- what? I ate the plate?!' Sirius shouted, frightening everyone. He stared before him. Sure enough, his plate was gone.

'See? I don't think glass is good for you, Si.'

'Why didn't anyone stop me? I might have an indigestion now!'

'You ate too quick. Hey, he's right! The food's good today! Give it a try, James!'

'Looking after your boyfriend, aren't you?'

'What boyfriend? Oh, yeah, why not?'

'Aha! Lily Evans, you'd just admitted that James is your boyfriend!'

'No I didn't, Si. James' a boy and he's a friend, so he's my boy friend! And so're you and Remus!'

'Old joke.'

'Well, it's true anyway. I'm a boy and I'm her friend. Admit it Si, she has her facts right.'

'Who cares? You both had better eat up everything!' Remus said as he shove everything into his other two friends' mouth before they could even breathe.

'Fefus, ftops fat fis finfan!!' Lily cried.

'Feah! Fuit! Fi fan't ftant fit fmuh fonger fand fy fouth fis fuff!!' James cried, or tried to. Remus and Sirius are too busy pushing food down their throat. When they could fit anything in anymore, Remus performed a spell so the food goes down automatically and the two started stuffing their friends again.

Everyone watched the four second years in amazement.

At last, Lily gave it up and splutter everything off. 'Stop it! I'm already full with that food and my stomach isn't as bottomless as Sirius'!'

James coughed everything off, too.

'Enough already!! We have limits you know!'

'Like me? Nah, I doubt it!' Sirius grinned.

'Uh, I trust we've to change now,' Catherine said, tapping Lily, James and Sirius.

'But why?' they had completely forgotten all about the match. Catherine groaned. Can we win this match?

'The. Quiddittch. Match,' she explained slowly. They look puzzled at it. When it all sank into their brains, they jumped and ran straight off to change. 'Will we ever win?' Catherine asked Terrykinns, who was looking quite green. He shake his head. 'Oh well, might as well try.'

'Team, we'd better win this game, okay? We just have to. Everyone out there – except the snakes – are rooting for us,' Terrykinns said as he pulled at his sleeve.

'Who wouldn't want to win?' James muttered.

'So we have better work hard and try our best out there. You remembered our plans and everything, don't you? Work on it. Sirius, try to keep on target. Kat? You'd to help our Chasers here,' Terrykinns said gloomily.

'Hey, spice up! We need confidence!' Sirius said as he patted their captain.

'Yep! And you'll love our way of spicing up!' Lily said grinning, a spark of miscief in her green eyes.

'How? Paint the Slytherins' robes with doodles?' Droville muttered.

'Maybe,' James said, brightening up. 

'Let's just try our best, okay?' Terrykinns say as they went to the stadium.

Remus offered to be the commentator, since Greanut Toaster, the usual commentator, was lying sick at the Hospital Wing.

'Now, let's look at Gryffindor's new – uh, not really – team! Splatter, Forgerys, Black, Potter, Evans, Rammers aaaannndd McMillan!!' Remus cried happily from the box, his voice magnified loudly as it echoed around the stadium. The Gryffindor team bowed low as the crowd cheered and whistled loudly at them.

'Let's give a boo – I mean a clap to the Snakes – uh, Slytherin – team! Greathead – uh, Gratshead – Yowler – no, I mean it's Yowlt – Snake – sorry, Snape – Forgerys, Framer – oops! It was Framester – Dork and Liar – no. Lylaster,' Remus said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Everyone booed loudly, but the Slytherins cheered, to no avail. Three houses against one isn't exactly good. Soon, everyone started laughing, for behind the Slytherins' green robes were doodles and shimering gold words which read "Gryffindors rules and Gryffindor'll win!"

'Kat, you have a brother in Slytherin?' Lily asked in disbelief when she see Lucifer Forgerys from Slytherin kicking sand at Framester.

'Sad, but true. He's leaving next year, so luck for me.'

Lily nodded, looking at Lucifer. He was different from his sister, just like how she and Petunia were. But Petunia hadn't been Lily's _real_ sister. Lucifer is dark, mean-looking, raven haired and tall, which is a complete opposite to Catherine, who was slightly tanned from being under the sun, cheerful, blonde and fairly tall. Lily preferred Catherine than her brother.

'And now that we'd known our wonderful teams, I present Hooch the Pooch! Wait, no Minnie!! Sorry!!' Remus called cowering from McGonagall's glare.

Madam Hooch scowled at Remus, but held tight onto her whistle.

'On your mark, get set, go!'

Fourteen students flew up into the air on their broomsticks. Remus commentated up on the commentating box.

'And it's Evans, Framer – look at the Bludger, Kat! Good job there! – Potter, Forgerys, Evans again and she scored! It's 10-0 for Gryffindor!' Remus jumped as everyone cheered at the stands. The Slytherins looked sulkily at them.

'Look how the Bludger flew! Snake hit it from Framer to Dork-girl, who evaded it. the Quaffle's at the hands of Rammers, Potter, Rammers again, Evans, Potter again, and Rammers scores! 20-0 favor to Gryffindor!

'Dork-girl now has the Quaffle, Framer, Forgerys, Rammers, Forgerys aaaaaand – had Splatter seen the Golden Snitch? He must have as he's diving down!'

The Slytherin Chasers stopped to watch as Lylasters flew after Terrykinns, closely behind his broom. Milicent Dork squealed when the two were about to crash, but Terrykinns turned straight off, causing the other Seeker to fall flat on his face. Cheers and applause errupted from the audience.

'Count youself lucky today! That was the famous Fleint!! Congratulations Terry! You pulled it well! And Potter scores!! 30-0 for Gryffindor!' Remus said, jumping excitedly.

Lily turned her eyes to Terrykinns, whom which Lylaster was following closely. Silently, she tried sending a telepathic message to him. He glanced down at her before nodding and grinning, doing a small thumbs-up. She smiled. It got to him.

'And why is Splatters deciding to dive again? Oh, I see the Snitch just before Evans! Is that where Splatters is heading to? No! he is heading towards the other side of the field! Terry!!! It's before Lily!!! Oh no! Lylaster had seen it and she's diving for it! Terry, turn baack!! Back!!!!! Back!!!!! Baaaaaaack!!!!!!! TO LIIIIIIIILLYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Remus screamed, making his loud voice even louder. Screams were heard from the stands and as soon as Lylaster neared Lily, who had just scored another goal, making it 80-10 for Gryffindor.

Catherine quickly hit a stray Bludger towards Lylaster, who dodged it neatly before reaching out to grab the little fluttering ball. Everyone gasped and silenced as Lylaster grinned to herself and grabbed the Snitch. She'd won the match for Slytherin. Only one problem. Lily was grinning at her before dashing off, laughing at the Seeker's face. Lylaster glared at her. What did it matter now? She'd caught the Snitch. Lylaster looked at her right hand, which held the Snitch. Another problem. It wasn't there anymore. Furious, she turned to where Terrykinns is. He held up his hand with pride and joy. A little gold ball clasped in his hands.

'AND HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH!!!!!!!!' Remus screamed excitedly as everyone burst into a louder cheer. Applause and cheers for Gryffindor, who'd won the Quidditch match against the Slytherins.

'It's 230-10 for Gryffindor! A roar for the lions!' Remus said happily as everyone started to roar for the lions. Lily, James and Sirius flew up to Remus. 

'Hey, how'd it go?' James started.

'You guys are fabulous! I wonder how the snitch managed to go from Lily all the way to the other end of the field though,' Remus said, whispering the spell to unmagnify his voice.

'Heck, yeah! And I thought that the Slytherins won!' Sirius said, worried for a second.

'Well, I sorta project it. A few days ago, mom told me I can play tricks with mind. I played with yours and when you said it, Lylasters only knew it was there. In her midst of excitement, she didn't bother looking,' Lily said, grinning.

'You've loads of talents, girl, loads of them,' Remus said, shaking his head.

Snape stared sourly at the Marauders as they were chatting with Remus. Spying a stray Bludger, he hit it hard towards them.

'Hey Lily! Watch out!' Remus cried, alarmed, when he saw the Bludger shooting towards the red head. Lily casually waved her hand. 'Whatever for?'

'That Bludger-' he started. The Bludger didn't hit Lily. Instead, it changed course and shoot itself towards Snape, who got hitten by it instead.

'Why'd it change course suddenly?' Remus asked, puzzled.

'Lily's spell on her hair,' James said, shaking it off. 'She put a spell on it to prevent anyone touching it. remember when Dork tried to pull it? She can't reach it. Since Li's hair's behind her and that Bludger tried to hit it, the spell sorta reactivate and repel it off. When I told her it was a cheat, she says Snape cheated too,' James said, pulling Snape over and tapped at his chest. A loud clunk was heard. Snape had put a metal against his chest so he wouldn't be hurt whenever a Bludger hit him. James sent Snape off with a simple hex.

'Not only that, all of the Slytherins had used those metals too. Notice why I aimed for their head?' Sirius said angrily.

Remus nodded before gesturing them to the common room. 'There's a party there. I got those elves to make it,' Remus said smiling happily at his brilliance. Sirius rubbed his tummy hungrily and smacked his lips. 

On their way, they met Snape. The boy was about to place a hex on the Marauders when Tally came bounding over, remembering the promise she had made to Lily.

'Hey guys!' Tally said as she ran over to Lily.

'Hiya Tal! See it? We won!' Lily said, dancing happily with her friend. Tally just laughed at her.

'You're so immature! Isn't it time you stop being childish?'

'Am I ever childish? Thanks!' Lily said, hugging her friend tightly before whispering, 'Snape's about to hex us and I'm not having my wand.'

Muttering, Snape left them. The five went to the common room, where the party had started. The rest of the team were already there, partying happily at their success.

'We'd won!' Catherine said happily, conjuring confettis all over.

'We won those snakes! Hurrah! Joy to Gryffindor!' Sirius said, bouncing happily to the table where the food stood innocently. Sirius gobbled them up, innocent or not.

'And you call me childish and immature,' Lily said, laughing to Tally.

'You are anyway. Why'd Snape try to curse you?'

'Something about a Bludger. Thanks for showing up.'

'Why'd he stop when he see me?'

'He's a crush on you.'

'He WHAT?!'

'He's a crush on you.'

'God… I'm dead.'

'Why not? You're not dead yet. You're alive and breathing.'

'I hate that snake.'

'So did every other Gryffindor.'

'Who cares? He hasn't a crush on them.'

'Point taken.'

Lily took a large helping of a blackcurrant pudding. Tally just stared at the food, wide-eyed.

'Eat up. Why stare?'

'Another question, Lil.'

'I'm not answering any question now.' Lily quickly run to James, who was inspecting his drumstick, which somehow seem to have some feathers. Tally shrug the question off. She'll ask Lily later. She turn to see Lily, who was talking with James about his feathered chicken drumstick. Sirius bounced over to her, followed by a grinning Remus.

'Hey Tally!!' they greeted. Tally returned the greeting and went back to look at her friend. James and her were both laughing cheerfully, probably because of the joke Lily made because of the feathered drumstick. Sirius followed her gaze at her friend.

'Why? Had a crush on James?' Sirius asked grinning.

'Never. I don't want to even like him although he's cute,' Tally replied, taking a bite at her watermelon.

'Then why stare at them?' Remus asked.

'They're cute.'

'You think so too?'

'Who wouldn't?'

'The other girls?'

'Well, you're cute too, Si, Re.'

'Thanks. We know we are. Half the girls are goggling their eyes at us and we're only second years.'

'Well, you guys are. And Lily's a pretty one. Any of you had a crush on her?'

'James?'

'He likes her as a brother, Lily told me.'

'She likes him as a sister, James said. We don't care. Don't they look cute?'

'Lily Potter sounds good, too.'

'At least not Tally Snape. Li says that snake has a crush on me.'

'She told you? Well, still, he did.'

'I hate this… I'm dead.'

'You look pretty well to me. Breathing, pulse beating…'

'You guys are sick. Why do you all say the same?'

'Cause we are sick.'

'Why'm I even talking to you? I might go crazy. At least Lily has some sense…'

Tally walked off to the dorm. Lily and James soon skipped over with a plateful of Grubby Macaroni. Laughing at something.

'Hey Si! Try one! We just got it from the kitchens!' Lily offered, holding the plate to her friend. Sirius took it and popped it into his mouth without a word.

'Want one, Remus?' James asked, pushing the plate to his friend. Remus shook his head. The two ran off to offer the Grubby Macaroni to everyone else. They pestered Remus to take one, and after five minutes, he took it reluctantly.

'Where's Tal?'

'Went to her dorm.'

'How'd you know, Jam?'

'Stop calling me Jam, okay?'

'Fine, Jam.'

'Stop it.'

'Then? You need a name. How about Jimmy?'

'Sounds like a girl. I think I'd stick with Jam, thank you very much.'

Lily checked her watch, which said 'It's Time!'. She turned to grin at James, who grinned back at her. James took out a mini camera and adjusted it so it would take the whole of the common room and snaped the photo. Smiling happily, they waited for the photo to develop.

'We'll make an extra big one and I'll keep the negative, okay?' Lily said, pocketing the negative.

'Sure. Sirius'll search me for it to burn anyway,' James said when the photo came to view.

'And a drop of this potion,' Lily said, taking out a small bottle and unscrew its cap. She let a drop of it fall onto the picture, making it move. She took her wand and perform a spell so that sounds will be heard from the picture. Grinning happily, she framed the photo up and got a ladder to hang it at the common room. Everyone crowded around her to see what is hidden behind the cloth (they wrapped it up) and hung it at a wall. It took almost all of the huge wall and when James pulled the cloth down, everyone laughed in amazement.

For on the photo, is a whole lot of hens and cocks in the Gryffindor common room, all eating and drinking and some playing chasey.

'Where'd you get it? We don't have chickens in our common room,' a seventh year asked.

'Yeah. And which spell you used?' a first year asked, interested.

'Why is it dated today?' Sita asked when she read the date Lily painted.

The two couldn't take it much longer. They burst out laughing helplessly, rolling on the floor and clutching hard at their stomachs. Everyone looked at them in puzzle.

'Hey, what happened?' Sirius asked, poking the two.

'Why're there chickens in the common room? They're eating and drinking. How'd you do that?' Remus asked. Just then, Tally walked down the stairs, deciding to join in the party. She took one look at the picture and started laughing.

'Gosh! When did that picture come? It wasn't here before!' the girl said, laughing as she raced down to look at the big picture.

'No, it wasn't. Lily and James just put it up,' Molly, another seventh year, replied.

'You- you- you,' Lily laughed again before she finished.

'Answer us, nitwit!' Sirius demanded, hitting them on the head.

'Grubby Macaronis,' James said as the two pulled themselves up and ran to their dorm before anyone can fire them with the questions.

'Huh? What macaroni? I didn't see any,' Tally looked at them.

'What's with the macaronis? They're good,' Sirius said looking around to find the bowl of macaronis.

Everyone was still looking at the picture, puzzled. Five minutes after, the picture burst, revealing two students, grinning at them. Lily and James.

'Hey everyone! That was a good picture, wasn't it? How did it feel like to be a chicken?'Lily said good naturedly.

'I bet you love it, don't you? Well, we hoped you enjoy being chickens!' James said happily. The two of the waved at everyone and the picture burst again, vanishing into thin air. The Gryffindors stared at the empty wall before them, puzzled. Suddenly, everything they had said, the picture and what the projectors of the two Marauders made sense to Remus.

'Find the Grubby Macaronis,' Remus ordered. Soon, everyone were looking for the bowl Lily and James passed over. Catherine found them. Without a word, Remus pushed a spoonful of it into Tally's mouth. Everyone watched the blonde for twenty minutes. Soon, she grew a beak, feathers and she started clucking around like a hen. Five minutes later, she returned, looking quite daze.

'What? Why's everyone staring at me?' Tally asked.

Everything went into Remus' quick mind. He moaned.

'Lily and James used a Memory charm and this chicken changing potion on this macaronis and fed it to us! After we turned into chickens, we forget what happened at the time we turned into chickens!'

'Trust those two to think of something this ingenius,' Sirius mumbled. Before anyone else had a chance to question Remus, the two ran off.

'What happened?' Tally asked herself, trying to think.

'You remember growing feathers?' Sita asked.

'Feathers? Oh no – wait. So that's what they were talking about! No wonder they were grinning at us and laughing their heads off!!' Tally said, remembering when Lily and James were talking after she'd tried to question Lily.

'Sorry?'

'Nothing, Sita, nothing.'

Sita walked away and Tally ran up to her dorm, determined to find out that spell to use on Snape.

AN: Sounds too silly, doesn't it? Well, I'm never one to write a properly serious fic (are you thankful or dull? I wonder…), so it won't bother me much. I'm not too good at writing the Quidditch part (aren't you glad?), so I thought I'd stuff some other things along with it ^_^ don't get too mad! By the way, tell me if you like this part okay? Else, I'll turn everyone into chickens [j/k]! review!


	8. Snape’s Revenge

AN: okay, this is one very weird [not so] chapter. I'm stuck at the moment [blame my head!!] and I came up with this after smashing the gameboy and kicking the playstation. Honestly, the gameboy just made me lost my game and the playstation? It won't load my SMS. And my computer too. Won't lemme connect just now. Just had to get my revenge on them. Okay, you're probably bored now ^_^; hope you like this.

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: those who didn't belong to me will never belong to me.

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 8: Snape's Revenge**

Severus Snape grinned evilly to himself in his dorm. He had been brewing this particular potion ever since the beginning of the second term, making him miss half the class and almost doing none of his homework. What could've made me work this hard? Snape asked himself in wonder before getting his answer. To get back at Potter, Evans, Black and Lupin for each and every prank they played on him.

He let his eyes stray around his dormitory, looking around for someone. At last, his beady eyes fell upon a lump next to his bed. Of course! Peter Pettigrew! Quietly, Snape took a spoonful of the orange-green liquid and push it into the pudgy boy's mouth. He opened his eyes in amazement and started screaming. Or at least, trying to scream for no words came from his mouth. He'd turned into a rat. He squeaked loudly before turning back into Peter. Peter looked up at Snape. Snape groaned. The potion needs more lizard intestines.

**

Lily sat up in bed, stretching as she looked out the window. Another boring day and boring lessons. Not to mention they had a class with Professor Binns again. Even more boring. Wait, life at Hogwarts isn't boring, Lily said to herself as she cleaned. Life at Hogwarts just need more spices to liven it up! Grinning, Lily jumped and skipped her way to the Great Hall. Not to her surprise, Sirius is already there, gobbling and munching the morning's breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

'Morning Li! Beautiful, isn't it?' Sirius greeted her cheerfully.

'Moning, Si. Life's always beautiful whenever there's food, isn't it?' Lily said, rolling her eyes at him.

'Too true. What's life without food? Emptyness,' Sirius sighed sadly.

'Where's Jam? He promised to bring those Filibusters Fireworks,' Lily asked, looking around for a mop of untidy hair.

'Jam? He's still sleeping.'

'I'll go and get those fireworks then. See ya!'

With that, the red head bounced off, her long hair jumping after it. She bounced all the way to the Gryffindor tower, giving a hurried password to the Fat Lady. She then went up the stairs and into the second year boys' dormitory.

'Lily! What are you doing here?' Dan mumbled, rubbing his eyes blearily.

'Where's James?'

'Oh, him. He's outside.'

'Outside? Sirius said he's still sleeping!'

'Playing Quidditch.'

'That explains all. Thanks!'

James always plays Quidditch every morning. Somehow, he'd gotten heads over heels over Quidditch, like Sirius had pointed out. Sighing, Lily rushed from the boys' dorm, ignoring the looks the boys gave her when they saw her at their side of the dormitories. Lily walked out into the sunshine and started her search for James. Soon, she spotted a boy riding on a broomstick, flying near the forest.

'JAMES!!' Lily called as she waved her arms. The boy flew down, but it wasn't James. No, it was Remus.

'James? He went to the girl's dorm to look for you, Li! Why're you doing here anyway? He says that you're supposed to get those dungbombs,' Remus asked, puzzled.

'Whatever. Thanks anyway.'

For the second time, Lily went back to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was already at the peak of her anger (Peeves had torn her canvas) when Lily came again.

'Flubby Fluffs. Now let me in!!' Lily cried. Grumpily, she swung it open. Lily climbed up the stairs leading to the girls dorm before throwing her door open.

'James?'

'Buzz off, Lily, if you wanna find James. I need my beauty sleep,' Tally mumbled under her covers. Lily laughed at her friend.

'Tally, if you want your sleep, you can get it at Binns' History class. Why is that class ever invented, I wonder.'

'To give helpless students like me the sleep we need?'

'Probably. Anyway, has James come?'

'Not a soul – wait, Nearly Headless Nick came. He tried to scare everyone. Thought it was Halloween. Stupid ghost.'

'Thanks for your help. I think I'll just get my own ones,' Lily say with a huff. She wanted James' fireworks and dungbombs as it's a new version of them, the upgraded ones with much more effect. She went up to the fourth floor and checked around for spying eyes. Finding none, she entered the secret room to collect a whole loadful of Dungbombs and fireworks.

She made her way to the Great Hall, her pockets bulging with all the Dungbombs and Fireworks. When she entered, she saw Sirius talking with Tally, Dan and Remus. Lily looked surprise. As a rule, Sirius will never speak to Dan unless provoked.

'Sirius, James isn't in the dorm, he isn't flying out and he isn't in my dorm. Just where's he?' Lily asked angrily.

'Hullo Lily! Why are you so moody today?'

To Lily's surprise, James was sitting just beside her.

'Oh, we were wondering how far you'll go for James here,' Sirius said, grinning.

'So we made a story. Sirius was suppose to say that James is in the dorm and I'll tell you that he's out flying,' Dan continued.

'Then when you come, I'll tell you that he's in your dorm,' Remus went on.

'And if you come, which Dan here bet that you won't, I'm to tell you that he's not even there. You owe me five galleons, Dan!' Tally finished, holding her hand out to the boy. He sulkily placed five gold pieces in Tally's hands.

'So where was James?' Lily asked.

'I? I'm in the toilet, trying to blow up the toilet seat,' James said, grinning stupidly. Lily stared daggers. 'Hey, I'm not in it! Sirius sent me off with all those bombs to blow off the toilet! I don't even have a clue what's going on!'

'Sirius!' Lily threw a Dungbomb at the boy, who dodged it. Dan wasn't quick enough though, so he got hit on face by the stink bomb. Tally covered her nose in disgust and screw up her face at him.

'Dan, you stink!' Tally commented.

'I hadn't noticed,' Dan muttered back before using a smothering charm.

'Ooh! Here's Snape! I'm off Li!' Tally said, happily jumping to the Slytherin's table. She ignored every look the Slytherins gave her. Daggers, swords, ocres, stones … she ignored every one of them before settling on the Slytherin's food. Waving her wand over the food, she did a complicated wriggle. After that she muttered '_Colorisa_' under her breath so that the food changed its color to acid green. Smiling brightly, she left the table. A few Slytherins called out to her to change their food back. Snape, who was talking nervously to his owl (she's in a bad mood), hadn't yet noticed Tally's visit to the Slytherin table. He dipped his spoon into his cereal and brought it to his mouth. The Slytherins watched him. Seeing nothing happened, they continued eating their food.

Tally and Lily watched them, hiding their grins behind their hands. Soon, very soon, Severus Snape, you'll regret ever having a crush on me, Tally said smugly.

True enough, after fifteen minutes or so, the whole of Slytherin turned into chickens. Snape, however, stood out, as he turned straight into a humongous python, scaring the wits out of half the students. Remus took a quick snap on his camera at the sight of chickens and snake, doing a sort of dance together. Lily and Tally laughed helplessly, clutching their side stitches to stop themselves from rolling down. McGonagall glared at them but it doesn't seem to be an easy way to find the culprit, for the other half of the students were laughing helplessly at the sight. After a good, long, fifteen minutes, everything restored back to normal. The Slytherins returned, a dazed and dreamy look on their face as their memory was modified by the Memory Charm.

'POTTER, EVANS, BLACK, LUPIN!!!! WHAT HAD YOU DONE NOW?' McGonagall's usual and getting-very-boring-screech screeched.

'We're absolutely innocent, though, Lily and James may have used the trick weeks before. But so far, we're sitting on our chair all the time,' Sirius said proudly. Tally and Dan nodded, indicating that the Marauders were right.

McGonagall let them be and went about, looking for the culprit.

'One thing though, Minnie. It's us who'd planned it,' Lily said, giggling behind her hands. 'Tally did it. she asked what had _we_ done, not what had we planned!'

'You're right there. I bet she didn't expect any of us to do it,' Tally said, grinning.

Back at the Slytherin table, Snape was looking ferociously around for the culprit.

'Just what happened? Why's my food green?' He demanded to his acid green food. However, like other food, his doesn't talk. It stared back at Snape, Waiting to be eaten. Snape looked around. Almost all the Slytherins had left already, mumbling about going to bed. Still hungry, Snape took another bite at his cereals. Punctually in another fifteen minutes, a great big python loomed again.

The Marauders, Tally and Dan laughed again as McGonagall looked ready to faint.

**

That night, Snape checked at his potion again. Now, it had turned into a sick yellow-green instead of the orange-green it was supposed to be. Moaning, he set to add in a few bat's fangs as he waited impatiently for it to change color. It turned into a purplish-pink. He groaned loudly again. When is this ever going to work?

**

The Marauders set themselves to work again as they crept out quietly from their dorms to meet at the Gryffindor common room. Lily came last, grumbling about Tally's long talk and persuades about finding out how she know what happens and how much she knew and bla bla bla. The usual stuff.

'You're late, Lily!' Sirius hissed angrily.

'I can't help it! Tally was bombarding me with questions every night about how I know all these things and such!' Lily protested in a whisper. The boys looked closely at her. True enough, she has dark rings under her eyes to indicate that she hasn't had her beauty sleep for a few days already.

'How long has this been anyway?' Remus asked, trying to make out how long it has been.

'I think a week already. Trust me, sometimes, she even asks about James. All your fault,' Lily said accusingly at the boys.

'Hey! Why mine?' James asked.

'Because Sirius and Remus started it and you happened to be my partner in this crime.'

'Wonderful. And I get accused for their doings?'

'That's right.'

'I thought you were my friend.'

'No, I'm not because I'm your-'

'You're his girlfriend. Yeah, we know,' Sirius cut in mischievously.

'No. I'm his best friend. Not his friend. It's _best_ friend.'

'Fine, so are we on with this or not?' Remus cried exasperately.

'Yes! Hey, where's those boggarts?'

'Somewhere here in my pockets,' Lily said, rummaging and turning all her pockets upside down.

'Don't take it out here! I don't wanna see my mom again!' Sirius said as Lily started upturning her dressing gown's pockets.

'Sure. Save it for Filch. I'm not sure if I wanna see a trophy for playing a prank,' James muttered. Lily stopped turning her pockets and quietly, they crept out of the portrait hole.

'W- who goes there?' the Fat Lady asked, shivering a little. They ignored her and quickly ran by the shadows towards Filch's office. Just then, heavy footsteps echoed through the hallways.

'Sssh! It's Corn! We won't wanna listen him lecture at two,' Lily whispered. They quickly hid themselves behind four statues and armors which happened to be nearby. Corn's heavy footsteps echoed through the corridors and stop still. Lily held her breath sharply.

'I swore I heard noises here,' the professor muttered to himself. Quickly, he went off, afraid that Peeves would come after him. Lily let her breathing reassume, her heart pounding hard at her ribs and her forehead filled with sweats. Everyone came out of their hiding place and breathed a sigh of relief.

'I half thought he'll find us!' Sirius said.

'If he's that stupid with Voldemort, I'm sure we'll be attacked by now,' Remus muttered.

'As if Voldemort's coming here. Dad's an Auror and he says that Voldemort daren't come to Hogwarts. Afraid of Dumbledore's magic,' James said with a snort.

'Well, my dad says he's an Unspeakable so I don't know what exactly he does,' Lily said, shrugging.

'Just get on with the plan!' Sirius hissed. They continued on, disappearing at the short-cuts Sirius had found out from his father and reappearing at another place just as quick. Soon, they reached Argus Filch's office. Mrs Norris was sleeping on a nearby rug when they opened the door and Filch was nowhere to be seen, probably combing the castle for Dungbombs. Grinning, they placed a boggart (Lily found it in Sirius' hair) in the cupboard, one in the drawer and another under Mrs Norris' rug. Smiling happily, they left the office before signing in a very ugly handwriting by Sirius.

The next morning, Argus Filch was screaming loudly for Severus Snape.

Almost everyone had come down to Filch's office to see what the commotion was about. The caretaker pointed at the wall writing which read: 'Argus, I hope you enjoy finding your mothers – three of them – scolding you for being a squib! I'll see to it that the whole school knows. Ha ha ha! – Snape, Pettigrew.'

'Now, Argus, which student will be stupid enough to sign his own name?' Dumbledore asked.

'A Slytherin, professor. By the name of Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew. I demand them for a detention!' the man screamed loudly. Snape and Pettigrew stood up timidly when the headmaster called for them.

'Professor, we didn't do it!' Snape started.

'Detentions and house points will be taken in to this affair. Your detention is to clean the trophy room, which I think Filch will ask you to, clean this writing and remove the boggarts from this room.' With that, Dumbledore left. The higher years were whispering about how a younger student had managed to get a boggart as they are hard to be found. Even so, no one can near it for too long without it turning into your worst fear.

'Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin, you will all pay for this!' Snape hissed poisonously as he and Pettigrew scrubbed the walls.

'Pay what, Snape?' Sirius' cheerful voice asked.

'You!'

'Yes, me. Pay what? You're paying me how much? Fifteen galleons? That's a lot, but I'll take it all the same.'

'You did this!'

'Did what?' Lily's voice asked.

'You all!'

'Yes, us all. What about it?' James asked impatiently.

'You did this!'

'You're out of words, aren't you?' Remus asked in amusement.

'What are you all doing here?'

'Seeing what you're doing for your detention, Snape. It's Saturday and there's no lessons today.'

'You did this and put the blame on me!'

'How? You mean this writing?'

'Yes!'

'Well, no one can forge your writing, but maybe your friend, Lucifer, can. It's too scrawly and Lucifer's writing is also very scrawly.'

'You'd better pay!'

'Oh? How? If you want sands, I have some.' Sirius handed him a fistful of sands.

'No. Pay!'

'How?'

'I want your lives.'

'You sound stupid, you know that?'

'He already does, Re. As if he isn't stupid enough.'

'Interesting huh? Snape the Slytherin Snake. A new specimen to be tested on.'

'Shut up and get lost!'

'Fine. Hasta la vista!'

The four went out of the room, but return no sooner than four seconds with huge grins plastered across their mischievous face.

'Get out!!'

No respond.

'GET OUTTA HERE!!!!'

Silence.

'GET- uh, I didn't mean it, Filch!' Snape said, quivering slightly as Filch walked in, fuming in face.

'How dare you ask me to get out of my own office! Scrub the hallways with bristle brushes! And fifty points from Slytherin!' Filch shouted. Snape and Pettigrew groaned. Filch's Bristle Brushes are smaller than you can ever imagine. Much smaller than toothpicks. Snape turned to glare daggers at the Marauders, but they had vanished into thin air. Poof. Gone. Without a word. He stared at the place they had stood.

'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?? GET BACK TO WORK!' Filch screamed loudly. Shaken, the Slytherin continued scrubbing the walls, whispering spells and different sort of potions to use on the Marauders and as many ways as he can think of to torture them.

**

Again, Snape sat awake in his dorm at night. He hadn't a proper sleep for weeks already, trying to brew up this potion to use against the Marauders. Reading a book carefully in his hands, he checked the ingredients once again.

'No wonder. It's supposed to be Yabber-Yabbies toenails. I thought it was nails. I hate old books,' Snape muttered as he unscrew his bottle which held the needed toenails before pouring half the bottle in. Pettigrew snored loudly, causing Snape to fall over and into his cauldron. Instantly, he turned into a snake. Franticly, he turned the page over for a cure. He stared at the page.

_Be careful never to pour in too much Yabber-Yabbies toenails as it may cause the potion to last for two weeks straight. However, there is no cure for this potion, and it is adviced that whomever who got spilled by this potion to stay in bed, eating only Hubbing's intestines to cure._

Why did I choose this potion? Snape, uh, the snake, hissed to itself. He couldn't possibly slide his way to Madam Pomfrey and tell her that he's been brewing a secret potion at night and that he fell into his cauldron. The woman will burst when she sees a snake.

One more thing. Where is he to find fourteen Hubbing's intestines?

**

'Hey, realized that Snape has been missing for the past one week?' Remus asked, surveying their Herbology class for the greasy headed Slytherin.

'Who cares? He's probably at Pomfrey's to get himself cures,' Lily said dismissively.

'No one missed him anyway,' James said, shrugging.

'Too right. Pettigrew has been bugging us for a week now,' Sirius muttered as the pudgy boy began to make his way to the Marauders again. All of them groaned loudly and buried their heads in their hands.

'H- hi!' Pettigrew greeted.

'Buzz off. No Slytherin scum's welcomed.'

'C- can I join you?'

'No.'

'I- I'll sit here.'

'No.'

'H- how do you think of the Venus Plant?'

'Pettigrew, don't you understand that your presence is NOT welcomed? Buzz off!' Sirius cried exasperatedly.

'A bit too harsh I think,' James and Lily put in sympathically.

'I don't think so. No snakes are allowed to talk to any Gryffindors,' Sirius said as he stared at the Venus Plant which was supposed to be this month's project. 'How do you do this anyway?'

'You give it a fly,' Lily said, handing a fly to Sirius, who fed his plant eagerly.

That night, Pettigrew reported the daily work to a green snake, ignoring the stares other Slytherins gave him for talking to a snake.

'Howssss my Venusssss Plant?' Snape hissed.

'Uh, it's doing quite fine,' Pettigrew replied, fumbling a little.

'I'd like to sssssssssseeeee it.'

Gulping, Pettigrew handed the snake a pot plant. Snape stared at it.

'What did you do?!' he almost shouted.

'Uh, I asked Pittard. She told me to hit it with a refrigerator,' Pettigrew said nervously.

'And you diiiid!' Snape said angrily, staring at his plant. It was squashed flat and holding a white flag, indicating that it had surrenderred when fighting against the fridge's weight. Snape sighed. This has only been his seventh day. He wouldn't want to dream about seeing another seven days.

In the Gryffindor common room, Lily stared hard at a glass orb before her, the boys shielding her from other's sights. Sirius tried to peep at it, but all he saw were swirling white fogs.

'Are you sure you can see what's in it?' he asked doubtfully.

'Mom says I should try. My psychic abilities were quite good for my age and now I can sense things pretty good. I can also control my powers pretty well already. My Seer part, however, is quite week as I can only see a week in the future. And shut up! I need to concentrate!' Lily whispered as she concentrated hard on it but her thoughts kept ringing, This is absolutely stupid. I got this orb for only five sickles!

Lily saw something. She squinted her eyes hard at it.

'What? A snake? Hey, this is my psychic part!' Lily said grumpily.

'How's that snake like?' James inquired.

'Like Snape. Yucky. Greasy. Blearch.'

'Let's just continue with testing your Inner Eye,' Remus encouraged.

Lily turned to the orb again and stared hard at it. This time, she see the white fog swirling and twirling into a colored picture. Her heart pounded hard. She saw it! At least her five sickles isn't wasted. She tried making it out, turning her head this way and that.

'I think it looked like two people. They looked kinda shocked,' Lily started. Immediately, the boys crowded over her. 'I can't hear anything though and the picture's still quite blur, but the two of them seemed angry now.' Lily squinted harder. The picture disappeared. She glared angrily at the orb. Cheap things are bad.

'So, who do they look like?' James started.

'No idea. There's only their back figures.'

'Why are they angry?' Sirius asked.

'How'm I to know? I can't hear anything!'

'Why did you stop?' Remus inquired.

'Isn't it obvious? The picture disappeared!'

'What are you guys doing?' Tally asked as she walked over to them. Lily quickly hid the white orb under her robes and Tally peeked around her. 'What's that you're hiding?'

'Nothing. It's just a- a- a- a- a ball! Aha! Yeah! A ball!' Lily said, as she quickly transfigured the glass orb into a ball.

'Did you see Dan? I wanna ask him about something.'

'Dan? No. Not a hair.'

'Thanks anyway.'

The blonde walked off and Lily pulled the orb back up again, transfiguring it back into her orb.

'That was close,' She said, sighing.

'What's close? Oh, so this is what you're hiding!' Tally said, grabbing the orb from the table.

'So much for your psychic,' Sirius muttered.

'I'm not that good yet! I'm only good enough to pass a fourteen year old witch!'

'That's not good?'

'If I want it to be real good, I'd to keep training until I can pass a eighteen year old. Seriously, I just started!' Lily whispered.

'What're you doing with this anyway? Starting Divination next year? What're you taking for next year anyway? I'm going for Divination and Ancient Runes,' Tally said, inspecting the orb closely.

'No - uh, maybe. I'll see,' Lily replied nervously.

'Since I'm taking Divination next year, mind if I try?'

'Sure. I found it in- in- in-'

'In my attic,' James said firmly. 'We found it in my attic during the holidays. We were trying to see if we can see anything but all we see is that it'll be cloudy tomorrow.'

'Oh, so can I try?'

'Sure. Tell us if you see anything.'

Tally placed the orb before the table and concentrated hard. Suddenly, Lily saw a clear image in it of a stumpy man with small eyes, a snake like nose and lipless lips. Her body froze as she sees a house. A small cottage with spring flowers, a rock garden and a french-like design. The Chapman's.

'Lily? Lily? LILY?' James asked, shaking the red head from her trance.

'Huh? Wha?' Lily replied in shock.

'You look white. What happened?' Tally asked.

'Uh, nothing. James, can I talk with you for a second?' Lily asked, turning to the boy, still white in face.

'Go on and have confess your feelings, Li! We'll support ya!' Sirius said happily, but Remus cut him.

'Si, do you think Lily'll be that white just because she wants to confess anything? I think it's something more important.'

'Oh yeah. Okay. Hey Tally, let's continue and see if we can see anything!'

Lily got up and led James far from every other students.

'Look James, I see another thing in that orb.'

'What is it?'

'Don't laugh okay? Well, there's this short man and he has this red eyes and slits for nose. His mouth is thin, no lips, nothing. He- he-'

'Go on.'

'He's heading towards Tally's house,' Lily gulped, the color draining again from her face, making her look ghostly as her skin is fairly white.

'What?'

'I think it's Voldemort, James!' Lily insisted. 'He's going after the Chapmans!'

'But how? You can't even see anything in that stupid glass before. It costs only five sickles and I doubt if you can even see anything in it!'

'Don't you believe me?' Lily asked pleadingly, her eyes filled with tears.

'I do, but how are we going to tell Dumbledore again?' James asked, racking his brains.

'Let's just make up a story. It isn't hard,' Lily suggested.

'With one that has prediction? I don't think so.'

'Who's the Divination teacher?'

'Trelawney.'

'Use her. We'll use her name. Tell him we've been lost for a while and that we heard her muttering this.'

'It sounds a bit farfetched and weird, but I guess we'll give it a try.'

Together, they headed towards Dumbledore's office. Turning back to Sirius, Tally and Remus' side…

'Seen anything yet?'

'Sssh! My Inner Eye is thinking!' Tally hushed Sirius. Sirius groaned. Can't she even tell that Inner Eyes can't think? Lily can see but this girl can barely even make out a color! Turning to where James and Lily were standing, which is near the thick, dusty books, he saw Lily begging James at something. Maybe they were confessing already, but no. Like Remus had pointed out, Lily wouldn't turn pale suddenly if she wants to confess anything. Soon, he saw the two exiting the common room. Lying back down, he looked over at Remus, who seemed to be looking into the glass orb too, to pass the time.

'Okay, I see something,' Tally cried happily.

'What?' Remus asked, looking up.

'I see fogs and more fogs. Like Lily had said, maybe there'll be fog tomorrow!' the girl exclaimed brightly.

Remus and Sirius groaned. This will never do.

**

Lily and James ran their way to Dumbledore's office, calling to the gargoyle the password. It calmly opened to admit their entrance, just as an owl flew in after them. They collected their breaths as Lily turned the knob open calmly.

'Hiya Dumbledore! We thought we'd pay you a visit!' James started merrily.

'Hello James, Lily! What news have you brought for me?' Dumbledore greeted just as merrily.

'Nothing much. We uh, were passing the Divination Tower and we came across Trelawney. She was talking with us about this wonders of Divination when she suddenly went rigid. She says something about Voldemort going after the Chapmans,' Lily said uncomfortably.

'I see. Excuse me for a moment, but this owl seemed to be anxious in meeting me,' Dumbledore said as he took the letter from the owl and tearing the seal open. The two recognized it as the Ministry of Magic seal. Dumbledore's expression went from smiling to stony and grave. He put the letter down and turned once again to Lily.

'What did Sybil predicted Lily? When she went into trance?'

'She says that the Dark Lord, Voldemort is attacking the Chapmans.'

'I must say that she is right. The news, brought by this owl, had just came that Gredge and Gertrude Chapman are dead.'

Lily sank to her knees. The second time her prediction had been right. So right that it happened at that very moment she was seeing it.

'W- what was it you say?' Lily stuttered.

'The Chapmans are dead,' Dumbledore said gravely. 'If you would do me a favor, please send Tally Chapman to me, thank you.'

James pulled Lily, who was still shocked at the news, and they both headed to the common room.

'I predicted their deaths again, James. The second time. This time, I'm too late,' Lily whispered softly to James. He patted her lightly.

'Well, this is your first try with the Orb, so you can't expect much, Li. I bet if you dream, you'll dream it a week ago,' James said softly.

'I did! I dreamt it! but I shook it off as a normal one! It came repeatingly after that. I didn't believe it until I saw it in the Orb!' Lily said, sobbing now. Quietly, they entered the Gryffindor common room. It was still full of students and when Lily came in sobbing, everyone turned to look. 'It's all my fault! I should've realized it earlier!' Lily wailed when they reached Sirius, Remus and Tally. Tally was still trying to see the future but to no avail at all.

'Realize what, Lily?' Tally asked.

'D- Dumbledore wants to see y- you,' Lily said, sobbing still.

'Lily? Why're you crying?' Remus asked sympathically.

'It's all my fault they died! If I hadn't, they'll still be alive and Tal'll still have her parents!' Lily wailed again. Half the common room turned to her at once at this.

'Mind your own buisiness! I have my wand here and if you really want to try it, you can always do so!' Sirius barked at the room. Hurriedly, everyone turned back to work. Sirius is famous for doing spells and curses he doesn't know how to undo and most will probably be stuck until Madam Pomfrey found the counter-curse for it. Still, they couldn't help wondering why Lily has got to do with Tally's parents' death, though they aren't sure.

James turned to Lily, who was wailing loudly, crying and sobbing at a beanbag by the table. Realizing that she's in no condition to explain, he took it to himself to explain everything Lily had said and what Dumbledore had also said about the letter he'd received. The two nodded, understanding what was happening at last.

No sooner had they nodded, Tally burst into the common room, crying loudly as tears fell from her eyes. Without a word and ignoring each stares, she ran straight to the Marauders' corner.

'M- my p- parents. T- they're d- d- d- dead,' the blonde said without a word.

'I'm so sorry Tal! I thought it wasn't real! Just another one! I'm so sorry!' Lily wailed loudly, louder than the orphan's cries as she rushed over to hug her friend.

'Why're you sorry for? You-Know-Who killed them!' Tally said through tears. 'I swear I'll get my revenge back!'

'I'm sorry cause it's all my fault! I never told what I know! I just told him today! Imagine that! Today! When they could've been under the Fidelius Charm all the week!'

'Fidelius Charm? What's that?' Tally asked.

'I- it's a charm so that no one but the Secret Keeper will know where they are! I'm so sorry I didn't told Dumbledore earlier!!'

'What has the death of my parents have anything to do with you?'

'Everything!'

'Don't believe her, Tal. Not everything. It's actually half of it,' James advised

'No, everything!!!'

'Just forgive her and she'll shut up. She's always like this. Every two years, she'll get this thing that's called "Emotional". Not your usual ones. She'll crack at the slightest of everything and this year happened to be her second year,' Remus said logically.

'That's why she's weird,' Tally muttered. 'Oh well, all's done, is done. We can't do much to stop it, Li. If fate decides that my parents s- should go, then we'll just have to let it be. Come on, Lily. I didn't blame you for my parent's death,' Tally said gently, helping the younger girl up. She continued sobbing helplessly.

'No! I can prevent it! I prevented the Parkinsons' death! I can always prevent your parents'! Only this time, I'm too foolish to believe it!' Lily said as she looked at her friend through her tear-filled eyes.

'Come on Lily, no one can stop fate! When it's destined to be, it will always be. About the Parkinsons, uh, I guess it's just something.'

'I got Dumbledore to make them use the Fidelius Charm. Voldemort didn't get them,' Lily said softly. Tally flinched at the name. 'Do you still say we can't stop what's been destined to be?'

Tally stayed silent.

'Okay, enough of it already. I think you two had better go get some rest. You're lucky tomorrow's a Sunday,' James said gently as the two walked subduedly to bed, Lily still sobbing.

'Really, after those Emotional Fits that Lily had gotten, this has got to be her worst,' Sirius said, shaking his head.

'Can't help much but agree with you,' Remus answered with a nod.

The next day, Tally sat gloomily at the Gryffindor table beside the Marauders at breakfast. Lily was looking sadly at her plate sobbing, still upset at herself for being foolish. The other three Marauders did their best to try to comfort them. Dumbledore stood up.

'I'm afraid that Voldemort,' Dumbledore started. Everyone but the Marauders flinched at the name. 'Had attacked the Chapmans yesterday. According to what Mr Potter and Miss Evans had reported, there had been a vision where their deaths were predicted by the Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney.' Half the Hall snorted. Trelawney could never make a prediction right and these Divination students were sure at that.

'As what they had told me yesterday,' Dumbledore let his eyes wander to Lily and James, 'Trelawney has predicted of the death of the Chapmans just a few minutes before the letter arrived, bearing the bad tide.

'I'd talked to Sybil about her prediction, but she seems to have no memory of talking to either Mr Potter of Miss Evans the night before.' Lily stopped crying and gulped at this. The Hall all turned to her and James.

'I'd like to see you both rightaway,' Dumbledore finished, sitting down at last. Tally gaped wordlessly at them as the two rose up and walked towards the High Table where Dumbledore sat. Whatever Lily's mother had said, she certainly hasn't speak about meeting Dumbledore whenever you let your powers astray.

Whispers and hushes passed around the Gryffindor table and Sirius caught some of them.

'D'you think they're one of those Death Eaters?'

'There're rumors of the Marauders being them as they're so incredibly powerful!'

'Come to think of it, they've been working with You-Know-Who since they were in first year?'

'No wonder Lily blamed herself for being Tally's parent's death!'

'And they're so secretive! How'd they get pass the Forest without even a scratch?'

'And confunding McGonagall! It must've been hard for even us seventh years!'

'Not to mention those two told Dumbledore of the Parkinsons!'

'D'you think they'll be after us?'

'Just stop whispering, would you?' Sirius growled angrily and loudly. Immediately, the whisperings stopped.

'Lily has got nothing to do with my parents' death! She'd told me everything last night,' Tally snapped.

'And about our secrets, it's ours to keep. Talk one more word behind our back and poof! You're a boggart!' Remus promised.

The rest of the second years nodded in agreement. They had all taken liking to Lily and the Marauders, despite all the troubles and crazyness that went about them. The Marauders, unlike how the girls had pictured in their first year, were kind and helpful.

'Hi Dumbledore! Why'd you wanna see us?' James asked cheerfully.

'Come, let's go to my office,' The old wizard said as he led them to his office through a short-cut they never knew exist.

'When I asked Sybil yesterday about her prediction, she doesn't seem to remember even a thing about it. However, she had pointed out to me that neither you nor Lily had seen her. I assume you made up that story, but the woman had pointed out that a Seer can only predict things as soon as it happened.

'I would like to know who has sent you to me with that prediction – or maybe a story – to warn me about it. It is still fresh in my head that the last time you came to me was when someone had a dream about Voldemort going after the Parkinsons. Had this same someone sent you to me?' Dumbledore asked gravely, staring them through his blue eyes.

'Uh,' James started.

'I'd like a straight answer, James. Or perhaps Lily will talk as she's really quiet today.'

Lily fidgeted uncomfortably. Her mother had told her not to reveal her powers if she can because her mother wouldn't want her going to Divination. According to Droville and Billy, Lily was sure she would never want to set foot in the tower. Lily's mother's friend once let her powers out and ended up being pulled into the Divination, even when she protested. Also, Lily had somehow or other predicted that she wouldn't like it there.

Seeing Lily looking uncomfortable, James started.

'I'll answer, professor.'

'Very well James. And I assume this is your first time calling me professor, isn't it?' Dumbledore said, chuckling.

'Uh, this someone's a Seer. And yes, the same someone has sent the both of us to you.' 

'Lily?'

The red head nodded. Her long hair was almost touching the ground because she usually jumped and skipped merrily, making her hair bounce after her and impossible to touch the ground.

'Thank you very much. Now, may I know who this person is?'

James looked at Lily. She shook her head quickly. Just a little too quick.

'Why are you shaking your head, Lily?'

'Nothing. I think this person wouldn't want to be known.'

'I see. Can I ask a few questions about this person then?'

The two thought at this for a while. Questions wouldn't hurt, so they agreed.

'Is this person a male or female?'

'Female,' James said instantly. Lily had been sending telepathic messages to him so as not to give out herself easily.

'Year?'

'Four.'

'Appearance?'

Lily and James stopped at this. They hadn't expected Dumbledore to be that anxious to meet that person!

'Uh, raven.'

'With purple eyes.'

'Long hair.'

'Um, very popular.'

'What's her house?'

'Gryffindor.'

Dumbledore stopped to think and started pacing around the room. Lily prayed fervently that he wouldn't find that person out easily for the person they had just described is Josephine Thomas, the bossiest girl of all in the whole school. She is also a chatterbox and to Lily, she seemed unlike a person to be a Seer. All the same, it gives Dumbledore a harder chance to try and find that person.

'How would you like to join Divination?' Dumbledore asked suddenly, breaking into a smile. Lily almost fainted at this. What? How did he know?

'W- what do you mean?' Lily stammered.

'How would you like to join Divination? You seem good enough to be Sybil's prized pupil.'

'Why me? The person's Josephine Thomas!' Lily said as she clapped her hands to her mouth in pretence. James stared angrily at her as if she'd just let out a very valuble secret. Those acting classes does pay, James said happily to himself.

'Don't tell, Li!' James hissed.

'No, it's not Josephine Thomas, Lily. It's you. I heard those telepathic messages sent to James. Also, Sybil had told me that Josephine was worst in Divination, so she clearly couldn't even predict the future. By the way, you both have good acting skills,' Dumbledore said, smiling.

Lily moaned mentally. No wonder mother warned me not to use those stupid telepathic messages when I'm in a closed space. I just couldn't control it, Lily said miserably to herself.

'How'd you know? You just couldn't tell,' Lily accused.

'Lily, it's just too simple. After the same things Anna Huckle, your mother's friend, had done, I have much more experience than you think. How would you like to join Divination? I'm sure Sybil could arrange special classes for you,' Dumbledore said again.

'No! Never Divination! I learn at home with mother, thank you very much,' Lily said hurriedly.

'Ah, Rose, isn't it? Well, she's another talented one, I must say. A very powerful Seer,' Dumbledore said with a faraway look.

'Professor?' Lily asked timidly.

'Yes?'

'I'm so sorry I never reported the dream to you a week ago! Else, Tally's parents will still be living and-' Lily started to wail again. James pulled the old wizard aside as he covered his ears tight.

'She's under her Emotional Fit this week. It always happens to her whenever she's too upset,' James explained, shouting over Lily's wails. Dumbledore nodded.

At last, Lily stopped, sniffing on the couch.

'My ears are all red by now, Lily, thanks a lot,' James muttered as he pulled off the cotton which he used to stuff his ears. Dumbledore pulled off his, too.

'It's okay Lily. Everyone makes a mistake and this happened to be yours. You may return now,' Dumbledore smiled as he see them out. James whispered something to him as he smiled at that idea.

'Very well, James. I'll see it done in a week's time,' Dumbledore said. The two left the room and Dumbledore went back to his colorless office. 'Those two always brightens this place up. I should invite them over more often,' the old wizard said, sighing as he went back to work.

After a few days, like Remus had said, Lily's Emotional Fits died and the girl returned back to her normal jolly self, bouncing and skipping everywhere she goes. Tally was worried for her friend's sanity by the way she had acted happily again after only a few days of crying. But James, who'd lived with Lily all his life said that she just need to cry out everything that has gone for the past two years so that she can return back to her normal life.

'What do you mean by that? She doesn't cry the past two years?' Tally asked, puzzled.

'Right. She never cries for the past two years. Everytime this Emotional Fits come, she'll just stay in bed, have a good cry for a few days, and go back living normally,' Sirius said.

'You boys have that too?' Tally inquired.

'Every two years too. Ours were in the holidays. I bet you heard loud wailings from our part,' Remus replied casually.

'Too bad Lily's happened to be in school. Well, can't be helped anyway. It came spontaneously.'

**

Snape grinned happily from his cauldron. At last, the potion is done and at last, he can have his revenge against those Marauders. He carried it carefully to the Great Hall and saw the foursome – wait, fivesome. Tally was there, eating merrily beside Lily. But oh, this revenge can't wait. If he has to make a fool of himself in front of his crush to go after his arch-rivals, he'll just have to. He walked over to them and tipped the cauldron over the four. The four didn't even seem to react at all but Tally did. She turned to Snape, looked at him calmly and tipped the rest of the cauldron on him.

Everyone stared at the snake before them and even more at the four Marauders. The potion, or whatsoever it was, had no effect to any of the four that were drenched. They continued eating. Or, are they? They seem to be just sitting there. Snape the Snake stared. Firstly, why didn't they changed?? Next, why did I make extra potion? Snape moaned to himself.

Not long after, four figures burst in hurriedly, grins plastered across their face. Lily was halfway pulling her hands into her robes, Remus was trying to brush his hair, Sirius was brushing his teeth and James was trying to tie up his shoelaces which were still undone. Tally turned from them to the ones that were sitting beside her, gaping wordlessly like a goldfish.

Whisperings went about when they see the two groups of Marauders.

'I told you they were into Dark Arts!'

'With all their magic and their strangeness? It'll be a surprise they're not!'

'I'll bet you all my galleons and sickles and knuts that they're Death Eaters!'

The Marauders grinned at that. They were short of money and need more loadings for their Prank Trunk. All their parents (and Lily's Gram) had refused to send them any parcels. Their parents were all Aurors (except Lily's dad who's an Unspeakable) and were all too busy to send them tricks. Gram has been too busy minding all the four's parents to get them more pranks.

'Okay, I'll take up that bet, Fiona!' Sirius grinned.

'Oh yeah? Well I'll give you all I'd said before if you can prove that you're not a death eater. Show your wrists!' Fiona challenged.

'You're still serious about this?' Tally asked uncomfortably.

'Of course! I'm ready to bet anything that they're Death Eaters!'

'Tally warned you, so don't groan,' Lily said, waggling a finger at the girl. She showed her her wrist as Fiona inspected it for a dark mark.

'Why does everyone keep suspecting us?' Lily moaned as they vanished their duplicate self. Lily had 'seen' Severus coming after them with revenge and the four had decided to send their duplicates there and entering the place late. Sirius was happily carrying twenty galleons, thirty-six sickles and fifty-four knuts. The snake hissed loudly at them. No wonder the potion didn't work! It was just a duplicate of themselves!

'You guys are just too smart you know. You managed loads of things the seventh years can't, like duplicating yourselves. That's dark magic,' Sita said pointedly.

'We'd noticed. I learned this from a book and it didn't say anything about this being dark magic. Or not,' Lily said, trying to recall the day she'd read the page. She'd remembered that there was a little P.T.O. at the bottom of the page but she never bothered to turn it over, suspecting it to say all about the history of duplicating yourself.

'You're careless, Li, careless. Very careless,' Sirius said as he tapped her lightly.

'I'd noticed,' she answered dryly. She moaned again, but stopped, realizing that she'd moaned too many times before adding another to the list.

'Cheer up, Lily! We're having our sleeping time pretty soon!' Tally said, motioning to the timetable which, decorated with sleeping moons, read 'History of Magic'. 

'Guess I'll just have my beauty sleep there! I hadn't any, trying to make out that stupid dream of Snape trying to turn us into animals,' Lily said, stepping hard on the snake at the bottom, which hissed loudly and drop down with a faint.

AN: Okay, maybe this is really sounding dumber and dumber. Who on earth can predict that? Well, Lily maybe could… anywayz, a message to all readers: Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!!!!! No one reviewed much these days L so please, do me a small favor to review!!!


	9. Fluffy, the three-headed dog

AN: welcome back to another boring chapter of my boring story. It sounds quite boring to me anyway, but I don't know what you think. This will be just a short part about Fluffy. a _very___short part as I feel kinda sleepy now. It's not my shortest as that title goes to Year One Chapter One, which is very short you can read it in five minutes ^_^ review and flame whatever you like J

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: blah blah blah. Boring stuff.

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 9: Fluffy, The Three-Headed Dog**

Lily sat straight up in bed, sweating. Another dream again. But strangely, it isn't an omen when Voldemort will attack. It's just something else but Lily couldn't well place her finger which one it was. Getting up, she went to brush her teeth and pulled on her black robes just as Tally rubbed her eyes blearily.

'Morning Lily! Why looking so pale?' Tally murmured as she half-sleep and half-walk to the basin.

'Just another dream,' Lily replied simply.

'What? You-Know-Who is attacking again?' Tally asked, fully charged suddenly.

'No Tal. It's just something, but I couldn't well place a finger on it. Speaking of Voldemort, who're you going to live with?'

'Don't say his name! I'm living with cousin Elley. She's just as bad as you Marauders are. Wait, you Marauders are far worst. How'm I ever going to live this summer?' Tally groaned, flossing her teeth carefully.

'Well, you can always come over since Elley lived only around the corner,' Lily suggested.

'Oh, and get my neck risked? No thanks.'

'How'd your neck get risked? It's not like we attack your neck.'

'I'll get myself killed if I ever go to your house. With your squib sister, too. I bet she'll be murderous with another witch living over the holidays.'

'That's the fun of it! We're organizing a party every Summer holidays.'

Tally perked up. She loved parties. 'What sort?'

'The best one ever! It's called "Petunia Party"! Ever heard of the scream on the first day of the holidays?'

Tally nodded.

'That's Petunia's. We got her with spiders.'

'Ugh. Aren't you ever tired of playing pranks?'

'Nope! Who'd ever be anyway?'

'Lily, just grow up! You're already twelve so act like one!' Pertsy laughed as she entered.

'Aren't I acting just like one already? Innocent and carefree?'

The two snorted. 'You're never innocent, Li.'

'I wasn't?'

'Definitely no. By the way, who told you so?'

'Sirius?'

'No wonder there. Sirius is far worst than you are.'

'WHAT? He is??? Then I'll definitely go off now,' Lily said as she jumped out of the girl's dorm, fully cleaned and dressed.

'Wanna bet when she'll finally grow up?' Nina asked, grinning at the opened door. Tally and Pertsy immediately placed a bet on when. No sooner had they placed they galleons when a loud burst suddenly errupted and shouts were heard. The girls ran quickly out to see what had caused the explosion. To their surprise, they see Lily grinning broadly. Her red hair had turned into a darker shade and her usually fair skin had turned smudgy, black and covered fully with dust. So far, the only part of her which stays were her eyes as they twinkled mischievously.

'Is Sirius still the worst one?' Lily asked, grinning even more broadly when she sees them.

'I think you won already, Lily. Sirius hadn't blown up anything yet,' Nina said amusedly as she stared at the ruins before her. Then she realized where she was and what she is looking at. Hurriedly, she gulped.

'Lily? Have you any idea what you'd just blown?' Nina asked, shaking.

'Yep!'

'What's it?' Tally asked, curious.

'Look around.'

Tally and Pertsy surveyed the scene before them before recognizing the place.

'Lily… you didn't,' Pertsy stammered.

'I did and I'd already done that! Hurrah!' Lily cried, jumping happily and bouncing on three beds non-stop.

'Gerroff Lily!!!!' Sirius grumbled.

'I wanna sleep…' Remus mumbled.

James just slept on.

'They can sleep through an earthquake,' Lily explained.

'SIRIUS!!!! JAMES!!!! REMUS!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Lily shouted at their ears. The girls covered theirs for Lily had magnified her voice several times louder it usually was and her shout is already loud enough to wake the dead. Hearing it maginified isn't exactly good for health and for eardrums.

The three sat up on their beds, mumbling and grumbling as Lily pulled them up.

'Her growing up this year isn't going to work, Pertsy. So it leaves with me and Tally for the odds,' Nina said to Pertsy, who grumbled and handed fifteen galleons to the two of them.

'There. I thought she will.'

'With her attitude at the moment?'

'We don't think so.'

'How am I supposed to know!'

'Just understand her.'

'Easy for you to say, Tal.'

'So much for betting…'

'Girls! Mind helping us here!' Lily cried over to the three. Sirius and Remus were already up, leaving James still asleep. The five all tried to wake James up, but all he did was just bury his head into his pillow.

'We'll be late to Hagrid's! We promised we'll be there by nine!' Sirius grumbled as he prodded James with his broomstick.

'Just try last year's method!' Remus suggested brightly.

'Yuck. Never. Nope. Forget it,' Lily said, screwing her face up in disgust.

'But it worked! Even if it's not Christmas, it's a Sunday and it's a holiday! The previous Sundays weren't all this important, but Hagrid says he wanna see us and it's urgent!' Remus insisted.

'Oh fine. There're three this time, so use them, not me,' Lily said, putting her hands in a bowl of water to indicate that she's out of this.

'Do what?' Nina asked, puzzled.

'Something you'd rather not want to do,' Lily answered, kicking James a little as she sat on Sirius' bed.

'Right. Who'd want the honor?' Sirius asked, grinning suddenly.

'What's it?' Pertsy asked.

'I told you! You won't wanna do it!' Lily insisted.

'Huh?' Tally said.

'You wanted the honor? Wonderful!! Lily had to be forced to do it last year since she's the only girl!' Sirius said happily.

'I'm not doing anything until you tell me what it is,' Tally said firmly.

'None of you are going to?' Remus asked sadly.

'Well, one choice left, Re!' Sirius said. Together, they pointed their wands at Lily, who was deciding to take a quick nap. Tally gasped. What are they going to do?

'Nina, wake Lily up please,' Remus asked sweetly. Still puzzled, Nina woke the sleeping girl, who muffled when she awoke. Quickly, the two boys whispered a spell and Lily stood up automatically.

'Now, get the camera,' Sirius said, grinning. Remus went to grab his camera as Lily went like a robot way towards James. The girls stiffled their laughs. Soon, when Lily neared James, Remus adjusted his camera focus. But quick as lightning, Lily snapped back. Her eye pupils started focusing as she turned to Sirius, who gasped.

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CONTROL ME?????????' Lily screeched.

'How can it not work? We'd practised it for months!!!' Sirius wailed loudly as Remus gulped. Calmly, Lily pointed her wand at Sirius. Quick as light, the boy started walking. Not in the robotic way like Lily had before, but a more humanly way. Everyone started laughing as Remus snapped a picture of the boy dancing on the table. Lily smiled to herself and took the spell off him as Remus developt the picture.

'What did I do?' Sirius asked, coming back after a few minutes.

Remus handed the photo to him as he turned bright red that very instant.

'Lily!! Why'd you make me do that???'

'Same like why you want me to kiss James. Again.'

'Oooooh! You kissed him?' Tally squealed.

'No I didn't,' Lily said, flushing before pointing her wand at Tally.

'Hey! I was just kidding, Li! Honest!' Tally said franticly. Lily muttered under her breath and Tally waited for the worst. Nothing happened. Instead, little lilies started floating down like snows.

'You really thought I was about to control you too, didn't you?' Lily asked, laughing. Everyone stared at her in bewilderment and then at the mini lilies.

'Cute! How'd you do this?' Pertsy asked as she tried to catch a lily.

'Totally cool! Maybe we can frighten Snape with this,' Sirius said, looking at the lilies.

'How?'

'You know, pretend that we're about to do this controling spell on him but shoot these little flowers out instead.'

'Yeah, but-'

'EVANS! WHY DID YOU BLOW UP THE GRYFFINDOR WING???? THE BOYS' DORMS, TOO!!!'

'Uh-oh. Hide me!!!' Lily said as she quickly clambered onto Sirius' broomstick and flying straight out of the broken down ruins of the castle.

'Gimme back my broom!!! Take James' or Remus' but give me back my broom!!!!!' Sirius shouted at the small speck in the blue sky. Lily can fly really quick whenever she wants to but only on her own broom. Her flying Sirius' broom with skill and speed is something new as Sirius' broom is usually very, very ignorant. 'Too desperate,' Remus said shrugging as McGonagall burst in.

'LILY EVANS! HOW- eh? Where's she?' McGonagall asked, looking around. Tally, Nina and Pertsy tried not to make too much noise in the toilet.

'Li? She went to Hagrid's,' Remus replied.

'COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!!!!' McGonagall screeched as she hurried towards Hagrid's. As soon as she'd left, Lily came back with the broom.

'Is it safe?' Lily asked as she peeked in.

'Very. Now give me back my broom! How'd you tame it?' Sirius asked as Lily handed to broom to him.

'Simple. Threaten it with a few curse and he'll fly for you.'

'Now why hadn't I thought of that?'

'You're not too bright.'

'Thanks. I'm flattered. Not.'

'Lily, let's get outta here!!' Tally hissed from the door.

'No. You girls go ahead. Bring my broom, will you?' Lily asked as they left.

'About this sleeping rhinoceres…'

'Just kiss him, Lily! Wake him quick and be done with it!'

'Never! I will never kiss him any more!'

'Oh yeah? I'm ready to place a bet! If you hadn't your first kiss after you leave Hogwarts, I'll give you every single money I own, even the muggle ones!' Sirius said as he held out a contract.

'Fine, but I'm not betting anything,' Lily said, penning down her name after reading the content to make sure Sirius didn't promise anything else.

'Oh, seeing you after you had your first kiss is just too good!'

'Whatever. Here.'

'Now, get James to wake!'

'It's not Christmas, Re! See, I'll just do this!' Lily conjured a bucket and tipped it over James. Immediately, he sat up in bed.

'Ow! Hey! Why pour hot water?'

'See?'

'Now why hadn't I thought of it before?'

'You're not bright.'

'Lily? Your broom's here!' Tally's hushed whisper floated in. Happily, Lily opened the door to retrieve her broom before shutting it close again.

'LILY EVANS? WHERE ARE YOU?' McGonagall asked, storming into the second year boy's dorm the second time that day. She looked around. 'Get out, wherever you are, Evans! Potter, Black, Lupin, you'll pay for your lie! How dare you lie to your teacher!' McGonagall hunted for them under the covers, in the cupboards and every possible place she could think off. At last, giving up, she looked up at the blown ceiling, only to find four grinning faces caused my mirage. On it, were clouds writing 'Minnie, enjoy searching! At the meantime, watch out for polar bears!'

'Polar bears?' McGonagall asked herself, puzzled. Suddenly, she heard a huge snort behind her. Turning behind, she came face to face to an extra large polar bear. She smiled weakly at it before rushing off, screaming loudly.

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius emerged, grinning, from behind the door. James tapped the polar bear with his wand as it turned back into Dan's bed.

'She says she'll search for us everywhere, but she seemed to have forgotten to check behind the door,' Remus said in an amused tone before bowing to the door. It snorted.

'I'll kick you if you snort at me again,' Remus warned.

'Hey, let's get over to Hagrid's! I bet he's waiting already!' James said. They mounted on each of their brooms and shot of into the sky through the blown ceiling. They flew to the direction of Hagrid's hut and landed neatly beside it.

'Hagrid! You've to pay for yer rent! It's been five months already!' Sirius called out loud. The door opened and something huge and vicious-looking leapt at them. Something that is not Hagrid and something that has three heads.

'Fluffy! Get down!' Hagrid's cry can be heard as Fluffy, the three-headed dog, ran back to Hagrid and bit him hard on his finger. 'Yeowch! Bad dog, bad!'

The Marauders stared first at the new dog and at Hagrid.

'Hagrid, why do you call this three-headed thing Fluffy? It barely has much fur,' Lily said, trying to cower behind James when the dog turned to her.

'Ah! I bought 'im last night from a Greek chap. Pretty friendly, isn't he?' Hagrid said proudly.

'Uh, very nice,' James said as the dog bared it's teeth at them. It suddenly leapt at James – no wait, not James. It's Lily. She let out a yelp of fright before sinking to the ground as if she'd just received the jelly-legs curse.

'Lily! Hagrid, call him down!' James called as he tried to hold the girl up.

'I've no idea how ter! I jus' got him yesterday!' Hagrid said, sweating as he tried to think of ways to calm Fluffy. But there was no need to, for like Fang had met Lily, he licked the girl hard, once each with it's three heads.

'Lily, get up!! The dog's licking you!' Sirius said as he fanned the red-head with his hand.

'What's the use of having powers to befriend animals when you can't even stand being near them? James, try talking to it,' Remus instructed.

'Tell him what?'

'Move away from Lily. She's having her fright again. Really, what's with her and large dogs?'

'She's afraid of large dogs. Okay, I'll try, but no promises.'

James turned to the three-headed dog, creature, whatever it is. He tried to speak to it. 'Uh, mind moving away from Lil? She's sorta sick at the moment.'

'You're speaking English, stupid! How can he understand?' Sirius said, hitting James on his head.

'Hey! I can't help it! What am I suppose to say anyway? Arf? Woof?'

'Yes! Speak dog language!'

'You say "Arf arf, woof woof, bark bark, arf arf" to it? That'll sound extremely stupid!' James said, rolling his eyes. To everyone's surprise, the dog moved away from Lily and let Remus inspect her.

'If speaking to animals are that easy, lemme try!' Sirius said eagerly as he walked to the dog, which doesn't seem much vicious now. Maybe James told it to stay away from Li and tell it that we're not gonna harm it, Sirius said to himself before letting out a string of "Arfs" and "Woofs". James shook his head.

'Sirius, why did you tell the dog that you're stupid? You're not that silly!' James laughed.

'That's what I said? But I said that my name is Sirius Black!' Sirius said, turning to the dog. 'You understand, didn't you?'

To his surprise, Fluffy seemed to smile.

'See, even he's laughing!' James said eagerly. 'Let's try, how old are you?'

'English, stupid,' Sirius yawned. But the dog yelped back and James nodded. 'So how old is he?'

'Very old. Since the eighth century.'

'Stop playing! Lily's awake now!' Remus called. Everyone crowded over her again.

'I hate big dogs… why'd you get so many of them, Hagrid?' Lily said as Fluffy proceeded to lick her again.

'I love 'em. Cute, isn't he? He liked you,' Hagrid said, beaming.

'Very. And I noticed that. So much for it.'

'He isn' friendly with me. Seems to need more calming. Tha's why I call for yer.'

'Wonderful. James, ask what is bothering him. At least get him calmed. He's too hyper, like Sirius.'

'I resent that, Lily!'

'I know you did.'

'Fluffy says that it needs music to calm down. Or that's what I interpreted anyway.'

'That simple? Gosh, I have this flute-like thing here. Wanna give it a try?' Lily asked as she pulled out a seashell-like thing from her robes. She placed her lips over the little pipe-like part and blew into it, turning the bottom of the shell like a flute to change the vocals. A beautiful song played at once in a mysterious tone as everyone sat stunned, listening to it. Fluffy found his three pairs of eyelids dropping heavily before his eyes as he gave in, sleeping soundly at the song. Lily continued playing the piece. When she stopped, Fluffy woke up suddenly and the others sat, mesmerized.

'That was good! Where'd you get this flute?' Remus said.

'Very nice and soothing music. Fluffy, how'd you enjoy it?' Hagrid asked, turning to the dog.

'Lovely,' Sirius said with inspiration.

'I bet not. You always say sarcastic remarks. This is your best so far,' Lily smirked at Sirius.

'Hey, I know the joy of music!'

'Yeah, whatever. It was an insult, wasn't it?'

'Nah! Where'd you get this, Li?' James inquired, inspecting the shell flute closely.

'Oh, I got it from mom. She says that it has been passed down in our family. Nice, isn't it?' Lily said proudly as she snatched her prized possession from Sirius, who was inspecting is and looked ready to try on it.

'Hey!'

'You can't blow it!'

'Why not?'

'You're just too mean today, trying to make me wake James with that way again.'

'Oh. Yeah. If it weren't for you drenching me with hot water, I'd still be sleeping. Why didn't you let me sleep? I'm dead tired!'

'Where'd you go?'

'We went to the kitchens. Really hungry…'

'And Si had four really huge chunks of chocolate from those house-elves.'

'He took mine.'

'How come you never invite me? I was hungry too!'

'Sorry Li. We forgot about you there.'

'No. Sirius plan that we leave you as you are.'

'Stomach over mind. He can't think straight.'

'Thanks a lot, Si. I'll remember this forever.'

'My pleasure.'

Lily turned to Fluffy. 'Can you bite him for me?' Fluffy replied by barking playfully at Sirius.

'How old are you anyway?' Remus asked, trying to make out how old Fluffy is.

'He was borned in the eighth century. James says so,' Sirius said as he grabbed a biscuit from the jar.

'Actually, Fluffy's still a puppy, isn't he Hagrid?'

'Yep! He was jus' a month old!'

'Gosh, I wouldn't want to know how big he'll be when he's five,' Lily said, shuddering.

'Where're you keeping him?' Remus asked, looking around the hut.

'I'm settin' him free into the Forest. He can't stay 'ere,' Hagrid said, pouring them pumpkin juice.

'Maybe it'll be better anyway. I bet he wouldn't like to live in a hut.'

'Yeah…'

'McGonagall came over a while ago. Wanna find Lily.'

'Speaking of which, I think we'd better run off now. If Minnie can't find us anywhere in the castle, she'll come back down here,' Remus said suddenly. They bid Hagrid goodbye and left for the castle on their brooms.

'Hey, anyone interested in a game?' Sirius asked, landing gracefully in his dorm.

'What sort?' Remus asked as he sat on bed. He still need to cure his phobia just a little more…

'Exploding Snape. He could do with some exploding now,' James added.

'With what? Dungbombs? Old story,' Lily said dismissively as she bit into Hagrid's biscuit. 'Ow!'

'What?'

'Is this a rock disguising itself as a biscuit?'

Sirius sniffed at it and tried to bit in it. 'Yeowch! Smells like a biscuit but hard as a rock. Hagrid's rock biscuits. We must remember never to go to him for trick or treating in Halloween.'

'You ate that cookie-'

'That cookie was what I brought for him on his birthday. Bet he didn't eat it yet since it's still full.'

'I bet he put in his own cookies along with them. I took it from the same jar,' Lily said, rubbing her jaw.

'How's Fluffy, Si?' James asked.

'Pretty good. Since you can talk to it, I needn't worry about him snapping at me.'

'Why must Hagrid keep big dogs? He knows I hate them…'

'He's a giant. To him, they all seem like cats.'

'Thanks for pointing out the obvious. But dogs _THAT_ big? Remus, it's almost as tall as Si! And Si's the tallest amongst us four!'

'Good point. Maybe we should talk to him about it.'

'Whatever. Oh, let's get to exploding Snape. With potions. Tally did this potion last night in our dorm but it turned out to be a failure. She fed Nina's cat, Yam, with it. It turned into a rat. It was only suppose to silence, but knowing Sita who was just next to her, she'll pour in extra ingredients. How about using it?' Lily suggested, laughing at Nina's face the night before when she called for her orange cat, only to find it turned into a rat before her eyes.

'Good idea! Go on and get it!'

Lily ran out and returned, carrying a big cauldron of gooey green stuff. You'd probably have guess the rest already. Snape was turned into a rat, a monkey and an elephant that breakfast, lunch and dinner. The Marauders had decided to add a few unknown ingredients to test what will happen.

AN: See? I told you it was short! Well, not as short as the Y1C1 one anyway, so rejoice for that. Nothing much said now, but please r/r!


	10. Just Friends?

AN: Hiya! I'm having a worst luck here… firstly, my parents banned half my time on the computer, which is a lot, nonetheless. Next, I can't write much [blame them] because I never write anything on paper, unlike some writers. I write everything on the computer. Lastly, I can't write much since my parents are always suspecting me doing different sorta things each time. No, they do NOT know about me writing at all o_O;; okay, enough of this. And nooo… there's about 2 more chapters before this year ends!! Be grateful; I actually planned to make it longer. Hope you enjoy this part!

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: blah blah blah. Boring stuff.

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 10: Just Friends?**

It was night at Hogwarts and the stars were twinkling brightly as they spread themselves over the midnight blue sky, decorating it beautifully. Remus and Sirius skipped into the second year girls dorm before bursting the door open. A very enraged James is following after them with a red face.

'Good morning! Guess what we have here?' Sirius greeted as he kicked the door open. No sooner had he done that when James caught up with him and strangled him right there and then. The five girls watched on, amused.

'What have you got?' Lily asked curiously.

'Not for you to know. It's for Tally and the other girls,' Remus said as Sirius tried to free himself from his best friend's choking.

'L- let m- m- me g- g- go…'

'Don't you dare, Remus! Give it to me!' James warned as he proceed to strangle Sirius even more.

'Sorry James, but we promised Tally we'll show her,' Remus said happily as he waved a picture in his hands. Understanding what it is at last, Tally jumped to reach that photo. But Lily, being Lily and always curious, reach out her hand to grab the photo before her friend could.

'No, Lily!!! Don't rip it! I wanna see it!!!!!' Tally squealed as she tried to reach it from Lily, jumping in process.

'What's this anyway?' Lily ask, as she pulled the photo from her pocket and leapt onto her broom, soaring into the air.

'Come back!! I wanna see it!!!' Tally called to Lily, who was sitting on her broom and inspecting the photo. She turned red and flew straight at Remus, knocking him down in process.

'Where'd you get this? I was so sure you didn't have a camera then!' Lily demanded.

'Lily, you take Remus and I'll take Sirius! So that's what happened,' James said angrily as he tried to bite Sirius.

'Hey! I found it just only a while ago!' Remus said, laughing as Lily had started tickling him helplessly.

Tally bent over to catch the photo, which was flying around because of the waves Lily and James were doing whilst trying to kill their two friends. The girls crowded over her and see the photo.

'Oh, it's so sweet!' Sita said.

'No it's not! Gimme back! Gimme back!!!!' Lily said as she grabbed her wand. '_Accio_!' the photo flew into her hands.

'You learned accio???' Remus asked from under Lily's weight.

'Yes. Now tell me!!!' Lily replied as she continued to tickle him.

'They got it when they were searching the cupboard. Last year, Sirius dumped a camera there and this year, they found out that it still has one undeveloped film. And you know the rest,' James answered, elbowing Sirius as a final blow.

'You didn't tell me,' Tally said, looking hurt.

'But you guys make a cute couple,' Pertsy said dreamily.

'Cut it off! Cut it off! I have the reasons here. You want it?'

Nods.

'One; we do NOT make a cute couple. Two; we are friends. Best friends, to be exact. We're also childhood friends so there is no way how one can fall in love with their childhood friend. Never. Three; that was last Christmas. Know why I'd rather die now? Four; it is not sweet. Five; what makes you think we're in love??? Goodness sake, we're only twelve and you guys are getting sick! Six; Remus, Sirius, you _promised_!' Lily screamed.

'Calm it, Lily, calm it! Maybe you'd want to keep this as a history in making memory,' Sita said, handing the photo to Lily. The red-head took it calmly and to everyone's (minus James) horror, she started ripping it into tiny little shreds.

'What are you doing?' Pertsy asked, shock.

'If it was mine, I'd keep it!!' Nina cried.

'But it isn't yours. Besides, I "saw" myself ripping it, Tally, so don't bother asking. Sirius, Remus?' Lily said, turning to the two boys.

'Yes, Lily?'

'Hand me those copies. _Now_,' Lily said with a dangerous tone. Gulping, Remus handed Lily a huge stack.

'You made this much?' Sita asked in surprise.

'Sirius, I mean all of them,' Lily said as she walked over to Sirius and pulled a photo from his robes pocket.

'Hey! I wanna keep it for memory!!' Sirius cried as he tried to grab it back but was stopped by James.

'No! Lily, burn them!! Burn them! If you rip them, Sirius will collect all the pieces and glue them together!' James said. Nodding, Lily threw them on the floor and burn all the photos, including the ripped shreds. Satisfied, James left the dorm, pulling Sirius and Remus after him by their ears.

Tally, Nina, Sita and Pertsy gazed sadly at the burning pile of photos in their dorm.

'Good riddance,' Lily said when all turned into white ashes. She muttered a water spell and water gushed from her wand, putting the fire out.

'Not,' Nina said sadly.

'By the way, you said it was last Christmas. The previous photos were also of last year. How are your feelings for James?' Tally asked, nibbling on a sugar quill.

'What?!'

'How are your feelings for James? Also, what do you think of him?' Tally repeated.

'What do you mean?'

'Surely you hadn't even a speck of feeling for him?' Pertsy asked in disbelief.

'What about you? You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine! Deal?'

'Nope. Never. Tell us now. We're four, you're one,' Sita said in a logical tone.

'Unless you forget, I'd learned some of the seventh year spells and I'm ready to find someone to be my guinea pig.'

Gulping, they turned away.

'I'm going for a walk now. Pretty hungry actually,' Lily said as she walk out of the door and close it. The girls were still muttering about hating Lily because she knows enough to curse them with uncountable and uncurable spells and hexes. Lily smiled to herself before heading to the fourth floor and into the Marauder's secret hiding place. Their very own secret room.

Lily crawled in through the mirror hole before shutting it tightly. She didn't want to stay at the dorm tonight for she was very sure that the girls will most probably fire her with all sorts of questions, whether or not they will get their curses from her. Magicking herself into her nightdress, she went to her bed and glanced at the two beds at the far end. Sirius and Remus' beds. She walked over to Sirius bed and pulled Seriously Sirius (Sirius' teddy) and started drawing doodles on it. She look at her work proudly before putting the teddy down again, which now had a very weird face. His eyes were seperated in two different places, his nose is on his forehead, his mouth near the ear and the ears were stuck onto it's belly. Lily had also drawn extra eyes and mouths on it. She giggled silently to herself.

Turning to Remus' bed, she hunted for his camera. Finding the silver-coated camera, she muttered a spell on it and a photo popped out. She grinned happily and pocketed the photo.

Walking back to her bed, she saw a lump in the bed next to hers. That's odd, I remembered no one was there before, Lily said to herself. Being a curious one, she lifted up the covers. She screamed. For inside, is a one eyed monster, green and purple along with only a few strands of hair. It is big and bulky, to Lily, that is. Suddenly, she heard a giggle. And then it turned into a laugh. Suspicious, she pulled the covers over again. Someone with messy hair and glasses. James Potter.

'What are you doing here?' Lily asked.

'What am I doing here? Getting away from Sirius and Remus. Gosh, you looked so funny!' James laughed as he rolled over to face Lily.

'When did you get here? No one was here before.'

'When you were decorating Seriously Sirius. Good job, I must say,' James said as he inspect the now weird-looking teddy. Lily bowed courteously.

'What are _you _doing here?'

'I? I'm getting away from Tally and the girls. They're insane at the moment.'

'So's Remus and Sirius. What did you do to Remus' camera? I saw you pulling something from it.'

'Nothing. Just this,' Lily grinned, handing over the photo. Only that it isn't a photo. On it is;

_'Dear Monsieur Lupin,_

_I must kindly inform you that you are insulting me by taking useless photos that are always ripped by Fraüline Evans and Monsieur Potter. I wish not to be taken this way as the photos I produce are masterpieces and having them ripped is an insult to it._

_I wish to tell you now that my job with you is over and I'm quitting as a camera. I do not appreciate it when my masterpieces are ripped into tiny shreds, like glasses especially when I took great effort in developing it and focusing the picture automatically for you._

_Quitting,_

_Your Camera,_

_Romulus'_

'That's it? His camera is called Romulus? And it's quitting?' James asked in disbelief.

'Yep! And everytime he takes a photo, this will come out! Neat huh?' Lily said happily.

'Definitely. Why're you where anyway?'

'I'd said already! I'm running from the girls! They're asking me things. Very stupid ones.'

'Oh? Such as?'

'My feelings for you. Isn't that utterly stupid? I mean, we were best friends ever since our carefree and innocent days of childhood! How can it be that we even have feelings for each other? They even ask what I think of you! Isn't that silly?' Lily said, laughing as she sat on her bed.

'What did you answer?'

'Huh? Answer? No, I threatened them with spells.'

'So, what did you think of me?' James asked.

'What? Pardon?'

'What. Did. You. Think. Of. Me. What did you think of me?'

'A friend?'

'Lily, be serious!'

'If I be Sirius, you'll be at your wits' end already!'

'Lily!'

'Fine. What was your question again?'

'What do you think of me? And be serious!'

'Okay, okay. Hmm… you're sweet, very kind, caring, funny, nice to talk to, easy to pour into-'

'What do you mean by that last part? I'm easy to bully?'

'Huh? Oh, you're easy to confront to. Sirius is just too stupid and Remus is just too solemn. You're the only one I can really talk to. Tally isn't much help because she keeps popping up questions like "Lil, what do you think of James?" or "Oh, Lily, don't you have any feelings for him?" or "When are you going to grow up?"'

'Okay. Go on.'

'You're like my brother! I never had one, so you're mine!' Lily said joyfully.

'Sure. I'm your brother along with Sirius and Remus, aren't I?'

'Yep! Sirius the Silly; very nice whenever you wanna get back at someone. Remus the Sensible; just one that will stop you from doing anything that is too stupid. James the Head; one to talk to and you're like my oldest brother. Now my turn. What did Sirius and Remus asked?'

'Exactly the same as the girls.'

'Okay, so what do you think of me now?'

'Sorry, top secret.'

'Teeeellllll meeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Hey, I was just kidding!'

'Tell me already! I told you mine!'

'You're like my sister.'

'That's it?'

'Yes.'

'You're boring.'

'I resent that!'

'You were supposed to!' Lily said before hugging him happily. 'G'night!'

'Night Li.'

And they turned the lights off.

Lily lay in bed, thinking, as she played with a lock of her hair. So, James only thinks her as a sister, nothing much. But why didn't he pour in everything? With Lily's ability to read minds, James was probably the hardest as Lily always had a pain in head when she tried to read it. Like an unknown barrier that knows that Lily is trying to read it. When Lily managed to read it at last, all that came to her was static. Nothing much there, but it's like everything is confused. Maybe he is confuse, Lily said to herself as she turned to his bed, which was next to hers. He looked cute when he was sleeping, Lily giggled to herself before hitting herself hard. What are you thinking, Evans? She scolded herself. 

He's your friend, so don't even go there. 

Go where?

Stop acting innocent!

Huh?

You like him.

No I don't. You're a fool to think like Nina and Tally and-

Fine, but like him.

As a friend.

No, as a brother.

Yeah right. I forgot that part.

Thank me for reminding!

Why must I? You're me!

Stupid…

Calling yourself stupid isn't good. I'm you and you're me.

'Lily, we want to tell you something,' a soft whisper said as Lily's voices in her head stopped abruptly. Lily strained herself to listen as a picture came swirling to her. The same blurry picture she'd seen for the first time in the crystal ball. It didn't sharpen, as it usually did. Lily heard her own voice asking back.

'What?'

'Don't be too surprise or too angry with us, please, but this is really important.'

'Really? Then I'll be off now. James' expecting me.'

'Lily, it's important! You have to know it!'

'Sure. How come you wouldn't let me read your minds?'

'Lily, we know today's your fourteenth birthday and you want to enjoy that now, but this is really urgent.'

'Fine, what could be this urgent anyway?'

'Lily, this may come to a shock to you.'

'Just say it already!'

'You're-'

Then Lily's vision stopped. The image disappeared from her mind and the words sank into Lily. So this will happen on my fourteenth birthday, huh? Okay, I'll bet those two people are mom and dad and on my birthday, Lily said to herself as she fixed the pieces slowly. I still wonder what that urgent thing is…

'Li? You can sleep?' James asked.

'Nah. When tomorrow's a Sunday? I don't think so.'

'Correction. Today is Sunday. It's twelve at the midnight already.'

'So what have you been doing just now? You were asleep.'

'I wasn't. I was just… thinking.'

'Oh? About what?'

'I don't know. Your question?'

'Speaking of it, why didn't you answer everything?'

'What?'

'You didn't answer my question. All that came out pointed to only one word.'

'Well, what else am I suppose to say?'

'I don't know. Maybe you don't want me to know that you think me stupid and bossy?'

'Huh? Why would I think you that?'

'I dunno. You just didn't answer everything. I can feel it.'

'Whatever.'

'You're not sharing with me and neither are you with Sirius or Remus. Why?'

'I think too complicate things? I don't know.'

'Forget this.'

'What were you doing?'

'… thinking.'

'Really? It seems that you saw something.'

'Since when are you psychic?'

'You mean it's true?'

'Not exactly. I saw this vision that I saw for the first time in the orb.'

'Voldemort?'

'No! It's really weird. It sounds quite urgent anyway, like it's my destiny or something.' Lily shivered.

'You're cold?'

'Not exactly. How about raiding the kitchens?'

'Are you nuts? McGonagall's patroling tonight!'

'How'd you know?'

'There's a timetable.'

'Oh.'

'How about wizard chess?'

'Sure!'

James got out Lily's chess set as they began arranging the positions of the chess pieces. Lily tried again to look at James' mind, figuring that since he's too busy thinking about moving his chess pieces, he'd concentrate less in keeping his mind out. But just when Lily had neared into crashing in, a loud thunder sounded. Lily jumped at it.

'What?'

'Nothing, that storm frightened me.'

'Okay. Check!'

Lily grumbled to herself. Seriously, she shouldn't have left her other side of the brain to play it. It's hopeless at chess. Lily moved her queen to capture the knight as the Knight called out 'Help!' to it's crews. Her King whooped.

'Checkmate! Hah! Next time, you'd better move your pawns and your Queen! Don't leave your king in a too tight protection! Else, you'll just end up not protecting but losing,' Lily said happily as James' king threw his crown down in defeat before glaring at James. 'Are you sick?' Lily asked, seeing James silent. James was listening to Lily when she said the last few words.

'Huh? Oh, no. How about we build a card castle?' James suggested.

'Sure, why not?' Lily said as she search for her pack of cards.

Don't leave your king in a too tight protection… James' mind echoed Lily's words. Else, you'll end up losing. Lily had said that before. What does she means? James asked himself silently as she steadily placed a card atop the other. Open up? A silent voice suggested.

Whatever for?

You need someone to talk to. Lily's the one. Like she'd said you are hers.

What do you mean?

You ought to have a talk sometimes with someone. Anyone. Choose Lily!

Oh, of all the millions I'd known, why her?

She knows you best?

Maybe. 

What do you mean by maybe? Hello!! James, you'd been knowing her from the moment she was breathing!

Yeah, thanks. I know that very well.

I hadn't pointed out the obvious.

And what is it?

She's poured out hers to you. Whom did she tell when she's upset? You. Whom did she confront to whenever she's sad? You. Whom did she tell when she got those dreams with Voldemort? You! Just pour it back!

Whatever.

Listen to my advice and just do it.

Whatever.

JAMES!

Fine! I will! I hate arguing with you…

I know you did.

Sure.

'James? James? You seem far off,' Lily said, waving a hand before James' eyes.

'Sorry Li. I was thinking.'

'About?'

'Nothing much.'

'Arguing with yourself in mind?'

'How'd you know?'

'Nothing with psychic. I just did that. Oh, it's your turn!'

James turned to look at the cards. It looked like an old fairytale castle you see in those storybooks. It's surpising how you can do it with only cards. Like magic. Wait, it _is_ magic! We used magic to glue them! James said, reminding himself. Carefully, he attached another card to the top.

'There! Finished!' he said triumphantly.

'Now what do we do?' Lily asked.

'How about we talk?'

'About what? And you're not fun to talk to! You keep everything to youself!'

'Hey, we can talk about Snape?'

'Yuck. Never at night.'

'How about we invent a new prank?'

'That's the idea I liked! What do we do?'

'Thinking papers?'

'Never. We can always try "talking" papers. Like one that will "talk" back to you. You may need it as you don't like talking about your thoughts.'

How'd she know? 'Maybe. We can try, but I'm not using it!'

'Well, we can put a little of ourselves in it.'

'What?'

'I mean we add a little part of ourselves. You know, give the paper characteristics. See, I made a sample!' Lily pulled out a piece of parchment, quite blank except for a little doodle of herself at the corner of it. 'Try writing on it!'

James pulled out a quill and started writing in it. 'My name is James Edward Potter.' To his surprise, the words sank in as if gobbled by the paper and a writing bloomed across the parchment. 'Hiya James! It's Lily here!' James turned to Lily, who was grinning at it. He continued writing.

'Hello Lily. What are you doing inside here? You're just beside me!' that, too, sank in as the violet ink bloomed across again. 'I had a little of myself in here. Like it? I invented this! This way, we can talk!'

'Wow, Lily, how'd you made this?' James asked in wonderment as he turned back to Lily.

'I used the Talking Charm and the Disappearing Charm. Weird, isn't it?'

'Is there even such charms?'

'Yeah, why not?'

'Whatever. Let's make a few of these! I'll keep this one, if you don't mind?'

'Sure, take it. Whenever you feel like talking, you can always write in it. That way, you can talk to me however far I am!'

'Really? Cool! Wait, let me try to make one. Have an extra parchment?'

Lily took out what seemed to be five hundred rolls of parchment. 'Sneaked into Hogsmeade for these.'

'Okay, let's try the talking charm and disappearing charm?'

'Yeah, wait, I'll do that part for you. _Chatrus_!' the parchment shone violet. '_Invisubles_!' the parchment gave a slight shimmer and a shiver. 'Now, put yourself in it.'

'How?'

'Use the Reiting Spell.'

'Weird, but okay.' James performed the Reiting Spell and the parchment shook suddenly and fell down, motionless. 'And it's done?'

'Yep! Look at this,' Lily said as she wrote down her name. 'Hiya James! This is Lily here!'

Just like the parchment before, the words sank before the ink bloomed again. 'Hello Lily! How are you?'

'Simply magic!' James said in amazement. 'Well, it is anyway.'

'How about we do one of both ourselves in it and give them to Sirius, Remus and the girls? They'll be shocked!' Lily suggested. Immediately, James agreed to the idea. They grabbed seven parchments before performing the spells and charms on them. They decided to give it a test.

'Hello, my name is Tally Chapman.'

'Hulo Tal! Lily here!'

'Hi Tal! James here!'

'Simple wonderful!' Lily said happily before adding a small doodle at the corner of her and James waving.

'How do we give them the parchments?' James asked as they rolled the parchments up.

'Simple. We just say it's a present!'

'You think Sirius'll believe that?'

'He will. Why shouldn't he? Besides, it's only an innocent parchment!'

'Innocent? With us in it? I think not!'

'Well, who cares?'

'Li, it's already two. Let's just get back to bed, okay? I'm tired!'

'I'm not sleepy yet! Let's just talk?'

'Nah! We'll do so tomorrow. I'll bet Sirius and Remus'll barge in tomorrow, take one of the parchments we'd just finished magicking and doodle on it. Keep the rest of them so they'll play on the ones we left!' James said, yawning as he climbed into bed.

'Good night!'

'G'night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!'

'Sure.'

And the two went to bed without another thought.

The very next morning, Sirius and Remus bounced into the room and started jumping up and down on Lily and James' bed, grinning together.

'Get up, get up!!!' Remus said as he jumped restlessly on Lily's bed.

'Getup! Getup! Getup!! Getup now!!!' Sirius cried happily as he jumped on his best friend's bed.

'Shutup! Lemme go to bed,' Lily's muffled voice came from under her covers as she buried deeper. James just agree with a grumble. Sirius, annoyed, turned to the table to see what they had been doing. He saw a stack of castle cards, wizard chess board and several empty papers. Empty papers? Sirius' mind perked as he jumped down and ran towards it and grabbed the papers. At the corner was a small doodle of Lily and James waving and next to it lay a quill. Must be their homework or something, Sirius thought evilly as he dipped the quill with ink and started writing over the parchment: 'James And Lily Loved Each Other.'

He looked back to admire his work. Suddenly, the words faded and two sentences bloomed at the same time, both carrying the same message: 'SIRIUS!!! WE DO NOT!!' Sirius stared at it in shock. He turned behind, expecting an invisible hand writing that. He turned to Lily and James, who were still sleeping and then at Remus, who was looking at the castle with amusement.

'Who wrote this?' Sirius asked out loud.

'Wrote what, Si? Interesting castle,' Remus said as he tried to fall over it. A sort of wall prevented him to and the boy was flipped over. 'Ow…'

'Remus! Look, I write in this paper and it comes out these words!' Sirius said, shoving the parchment to Remus.

'It's empty.'

'What? How could it be? I wrote in it "James and Lily loved each other" and then these words bloom up! It said "Sirius!!! We do not!!"! Honest, Remus!'

'When are you ever honest?'

'If you don't believe, go on and try! Go on, here's a quill!' Sirius said as he shoved Remus the quill.

'Okay, I'm a werewolf,' Remus said, writing down the words across the parchment. The words sank into the paper as two sentences, one above the other, bloomed in the same ink.

'Hello! Remus, isn't it? I recognise your writing!'

'You're Remus, aren't you? How're you?'

'What??? How'd it know?' Remus asked as he jumped back in fright. Sirius put on an expression which plainly said 'See??'. Interested, Remus grabbed the quill again and started writing.

'Yes, my name is Remus Romulus Lupin. Who are you?'

'See, it is you!! Told you so! You owed me five sickles! Oh, Lily, by the way.'

'Fine… here's your sickles, smart alec. Hey Remus! James here! Sirius with you?'

'Lily?? James?? Why're you in the paper? Sirius' here.'

'My invention. Cool, isn't it? Sirius, you'll pay!!!'

'Well, Li invented it and she taught me how to use it and stuff. Grab one each!'

'Interesting,' Sirius said as he woke Lily and James up again with ice-cold water. 'Wake up! I wanna talk!'

'Whadyou want Sirius?' Lily yawned as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

'I hate cold water… whadyou want now?' James mumbled as he fumbled for his glasses.

'What's with those papers? How come they write back?' Sirius demanded.

'Told you he'll go inspect them!' James said happily.

'Yeah, he always does anyway,' Lily shrugged.

'You guys! Interesting thing here!' Remus called as he pocketed a parchment. 'I'll take one, okay?'

'You're supposed to. We wanna give it to you guys later,' Lily said, yawning again. 'And Sirius? Don't you dare think me that way again.'

'Think what?' Sirius asked innocently.

'Don't you deny it! I can see it already, okay? Wipe off that thought before I curse you.'

'And what did you see?'

'What do you mean James and I love each other? You really want to be killed, don't you?'

'Not exactly… I still treasure my life.'

'I hope you like your teddy now,' James grinned. Sirius turned to Seriously Sirius only to find his bear in a total derranged state. 'What had you done to him?' Sirius wailed as he tried to put everything back. The poor bear now had his eyes arranged atop each other and his mouths all plastered on his cheeks.

Remus reached for his camera under his bed to take a photo of Sirius and Seriously Sirius, only to find a note sliding out like a little printer from the place the photo was developed. He stare at it with astonishment. He hadn't even clicked yet and it's already developing? He picked the photo from the ground, only to read a note about his camera quitting his job as a camera. 'You can't possibly quit! No! Don't!!!!' Remus cried as he tried to think of excuses so that it won't quit. But being a camera and thoughtless, it can't possibly decide it's fate and understand it's wailing owner.

'Just what had you two done?' Sirius and Remus cried, turning to Lily and James. No answer. The two had ran off with the other parchments. Angrily, Remus pulled out the parchment and started writing in it.

'What had you two done to my camera???' Remus' writing demanded. As he'd expected, the answers came.

'Next time, don't be too nosy. I hate those stupid photos but I do enjoy ripping them. I bet your camera hates it's masterpieces ripped!'

'Dare you ask me another question about my feelings for Lily again? I think not!'

Remus and Sirius groaned inwardly together.

'What about my teddy? What have you got against Seriously Sirius?'

'Nothing. I thought he'd like a new look, like Dumbledore's gargoyle.'

'Don't ask me. I think it's pretty interesting. A new fashion, isn't it, Lily?'

'Definitely.'

'So we hope you enjoyed it! Tata!'

The two had murderous looks in their eyes. 'Lily, James, you'll pay for this!!!!!!'

'Do you think so?' the words bloomed.

'Nope.'

'Stupid parchments. Make yourself invisible again!' Sirius retorted. The words immediately vanished. 'I hate Lily's inventions… I mean, the one with Norris was fine but having one that thinks isn't exactly fun.'

'I resent that!' the words bloomed quickly and "sounded" angry.

'Enough already!' Remus said in an exasperated tone.

'Fine.' The words seems pretty hard as ink squirted almost everywhere.

**

Lily and James went over to Dan, Thomas, Tally, Nina, Pertsy and Sita with the parchments. They stared at the two of them. First with amzement, next with fright. Had they charmed this parchment so that it squirts water whenever they write on it? or had they decided to turn good and give parchments to everyone? Somehow, the latter doesn't seem sensible.

'What's this for?' Tally asked curiously, turning it over to see if any charms are hidden in it.

'Just for fun. Lily's invention. Pretty neat, actually. Try and write on it!' James said as he handed a quill to Tally. The girl took a deep breath and decided to take the risk of being cursed.

'Tally, are you sure?' Dan asked worriedly.

'Course I am! I'd rather this than being cursed by Lily,' Tally retorted.

'Do be careful!' Sita pleaded. Everyone held their breaths sharply as Tally took the quill from James. She took another breath and wrote on it. The six others closed their eyes and waited for the scream that was to come. Nothing. They opened their eyes again, only to see fully bloomed words on the paper with violet ink.

'What do you mean? "Hi Tally! Lily here!" and "Hey Tal! Took the risk, didn't you?"' Tally asked, turning to the two grinning Marauders.

'Well, it's Lily's invention. It's a thinking paper! In it, we'd preserved ourselves into the parchment. So long as you write into it, it'll be us that reply. Not our real selves, of course, but the selves we preserved in this parchment,' James explained.

'You put your souls in here?' Sita asked in bewilderment.

'No. We just add a little of ourselves. Very little. Like our personalities and such,' Lily explained proudly.

'Cool! Then we can always have a good chat when we're apart,' Tally commented. 'I know what I'll ask.'

'Oh, if you're thinking of that, Sirius had tried it already.'

'I hate you when you know what I'll be doing,' the blonde pouted. She pocketed her parchment. 'Thanks.'

'Welcome. By the way, I think Sirius and Remus are coming. We'd better run now! Toodles!' Lily said before grabbing James and running away.

'What were you going to ask this parchment?' Dan asked.

'Just watch!' Tally said evilly. Everyone crowded over her as she dipped the quill with ink before writing, 'James and Lily are in love.' The words sank into the parchment slowly, but no sooner had it disappeared when two sentences bloomed.

'I said, don't even try!!!!!!!!'

'And we're _not_ in love!!!'

After those two sentence faded down, a huge one took over. 'SO DON'T SAY IT ANYMORE!'

'Boy, they could be real harsh in here,' Thomas commented.

'Harsh is not the word, Thomas. I think being really hard is one,' Nina said.

Footsteps were heard and the door burst open. The two remaining Marauders stood, looking furiously around.

'Where's Lily and James?' Sirius demanded.

'Ran off.'

'She's going to pay for making my camera quit!' Remus cried as he showed everyone the note his camera had developed.

'Cameras quit? I'd no idea,' Thomas said in an impressive tone.

'And she made Seriously Sirius into a mess!' Sirius wailed.

'We're off now!' the two bellowed as they stormed out.

The six turn to each other.

'Impressive, aren't they?' Dan started.

'Very. How'd they ever managed to not get expelled? Very, very impressive,' Tally added. The others just nodded in agreement. They were silent for a moment.

'Do you think Lily and James are just friends?' Tally asked, popping out the question. This got everyone interesed.

'Nope. They're best friends, like Lily had stressed,' Pertsy said.

'If they're best friends, how come Sirius and Remus, who're also their best friends, weren't always with them? Remember on the day when Lily talked to James on my parents' death? Why James and not Sirius or Remus?' Tally asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

'They might not admit it, but I clearly stress here that they are not just friends – or best friends,' Dan said.

'Right! I'll bet anything that they'll get themselves engaged by the end of our years! Fifteen galleons, any takers?' Nina said, holding out fifteen galleons.

Immediately, all of them made their bets. Tally said that they'll probably need time, thus bet on their fourth year. Nina betted on their third year as they are progressing quite fast at the moment. Pertsy did some thinking before putting on their seventh year, saying that Lily is just too immature. Sita betted on their fifth year and Dan betted on their fourth year, like Tally. Thomas chose the sixth year, saying that probably they might be old enough by then to think like a proper twelve year old, seeing the Marauders acting like a two year old than twelve.

'Okay, and we'll write this on a parchment,' Nina said, grabbing a parchment and making sure it's not the one that Lily had given. Together, they wrote out everything and placed their signatures on it.

'What will happen? Only time'll tell,' Tally said, grinning, as she penned her sign below.

AN: No romance, sorry ^^;;; no, please don't kill me yet! I'm too young for death! Waitaminute waitaminute! At least I did try to plant some seeds here!! Okay, maybe not planting yet, but I at least had already started ploughing the land *ahem* so let's just say I'll try to write more of romance in future. I'll probably push in more l/j short stories in the meantime so that you wouldn't get too sick of reading these unromantic stories (at least not to me. I dunno what you think). And I know Lily didn't invent the paper thing! Tom Riddle did it before, but Lily maybe found it out by accident, so don't flame! I think I'll run off now before everyone starts pelting me with tomatoes –splat!– uh, I think I'll go now…


	11. The Invisibility Cloak

AN: at last, the invisibility cloak makes it show! I just realized that I should've made James have it since the first year *kicks herself for being stupid* anyway, before I get myself killed, I'm torturing you guys with an incredibly short chapter. not much torture to you, but torture enough! Hahaha! No, this isn't the last chapter for year two yet, however you might hope J the next chapter is. Don't blame me, blame my head. Read and review!!

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: who cares about reading this when you know what I'll say? Who cares? I'll write… The characters you recognised that belonged to JKR is hers and I hold no responsibility in damaging them at all.

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 11: The Invisibility Cloak**

The Marauders were hiding in the shadows again as a very, very green Argus Filch stormed past.

'Come out now! I know you're here! Show your face!!' Filch cried angrily. The Marauders kept silent.

'Show out!!!!!!' Filch called again.

'He thinks anyone'll do that? Maybe he needs his head checked!' Lily whispered to James, who stiffled a snort.

'Okay… if you're not here, I bet you're in your dorm! I'll go there now!! Wait. Where's the Gryffindor common room?' Filch asked himself, strolling away absent-mindedly. The four let a sigh of relief before falling onto the floor, laughing helplessly.

'He truly thinks that people'll show out when he asks them to!' Lily laughed.

'Did you see his face? He looked like being poisoned!' James laughing before rolling over.

'He possibly is anyway,' Remus said as he calmed himself down.

'Hey!!! We poisoned him, James!!!! Those Bursting Crackers and Licking Parchments sure are good with Lily's charms!' Sirius laughed maniacally before rolling onto the floor helplessly and rolling and rolling and rolling…

'Stop it, Si!! I'm dizzy already!' Remus said, holding his head.

'And he rolls and rolls and rolls and rolls…' Lily muttered under her breath.

'I'm dizzy. Are there any circles in my glasses like they do in the cartoons?' James asked. Lily took a look at it before solemnly replying, 'Yes, there are actually. Does that mean you're a cartoon character already?'

'Lily!'

'Just kidding! None! You're not a cartoon yet!'

'You know, we need something to cover ourselves up. It isn't good if Filch finds us,' Remus said sensibly.

'What, an armor? With the loads they have in Hogwarts, you can always disguise yourself as one,' Sirius suggested. 

'They're too heavy to carry around! What we need is a-'

'Invisibility Cloak!' James said happily. He then did a little dance for finding an answer.

'Invisibility Cloak? Those are rarer than diamonds!' Lily exclaimed as he hit James hard on the head.

'Much, much rarer than- than- whatever. I can't think of anything,' Remus grinned.

'Where are we going to get one?' Sirius asked.

'Dad has it.'

'WHAT?! You mean your dad has it and you never even bothered to ask him???' Lily demanded.

'Sorta. I figured we don't need it here.'

'How can we not? With the amount of pranks we play every night in the Slytherin dorms-' Sirius said dramatically, but was cut off by a loud grumble. 'And, um, midnight raids in the kitchens?' the boy finished sheepishly.

'Very good reasons. Maybe I should write back to dad to ask for it, but first,' James was also cut off by another three more rumbles.

'Stomach is right at the top,' Lily said, blushing.

'I thought it was stomach over mind,' Remus corrected.

'But we weren't doing much thinking here!' James retorted.

'Guess so. Kitchens, here we come!!! Watch out, house-elves!!!! The Marauders haunts baaaaccckkk!!!!' Sirius cried in glee as he sped off to the kitchens.

'Maybe that's stomach over actions?' Lily suggested to Remus helpfully.

'With the way Sirius is acting? I think it's stomach over body and mind and actions!' James snorted.

Remus just nodded in agreement before the remaining three ran towards the kitchens, catching up with Sirius, who was standing before the painting, tapping his foot impatiently, hands on hips.

'You look remarkably like a girl, with your long hair and all!' Lily laughed. James and Remus took a double take at Sirius again.

'She's right! You do look like one!' James laughed.

'Not exactly. Si, you're missing that impatient look and annoyed look on your face!' Remus chided.

Sirius fixed his expressions and the three burst out laughing uncontrollably.

'Okay, okay!! Enough already!! I'm huuuunnnnnggrrrrryyyy!!!!!!!!!!' Sirius moaned.

'Fine! So'm I!! Get ti-'

'POTTER!!!! EVANS!!!!! BLACK!!!!! LUPIN!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!!!!!!'

'Typical time to come on us. Why, oh why didn't we get in earlier?' Lily moaned silently as the elder witch stomped down the corridor.

'We were laughing at Sirius?' James suggested meekly. Lily hadn't a chance to reply for McGonagall had stomped in on them already.

'Just what are you doing again out of bed?' McGonagall demanded.

'We're trying to find our- our- Transfiguration essay! But we somehow got lost here,' Remus explained. He trust Lily, James and Sirius will give out everything since their stomachs were grumbling loudly now. They'd do anything to get into the kitchens.

'Lupin, I didn't assign any essays.'

'You didn't? But you did!! See, it's about turning a potato into a bramble bush.'

'I did?'

'You did.'

'Well, I thought that we'll do that lesson on Monday!'

'Today _is_ Monday! I mean, yesterday was.' The four exchange stares. What was wrong with their Transfiguration teacher?

'I thought today was Sunday.'

'Did anyone use a Memory charm on you?' Sirius asked helpfully. This professor is doing a really good job, he muttered in his head.

'Wait, I remembered Halley trying her charms. She's bad at them, and I got hit by one.'

'See?'

'But still, the Transfiguration room is that way,' McGonagall said, pointing to the direction they had come from.

'It is? There was an armor there before- hey, where'd it go?' Lily asked in pretence surprise.

'Well, I'll kindly bring you there myself then, and see you to the common room. No one is allowed wandering themselves when You-Know-Who is out,' McGonagall said kindly. Their stomachs grumbling, groaning and, in Sirius' case, kicking, they followed their Transfiguration teacher. Upon reaching the room, they pulled out their essays, all completed, from under their desks. They knew that McGonagall usually give essays after each lecture and had copied each of her notes when she was still talking in class.

'Lucky we left them here because we're too lazy to roll it into our sachels,' Sirius muttered as they went out.

'Got them? Let's return,' McGonagall said cheerfully. After all, her best students were doing her homework and not fooling around! How well can that get? However, the Marauders seem to think that their teacher has gone wrong in head.

'Umm, Minnie?' Lily started. McGonagall turned.

'Did you just eat-'

'Sprout's new-'

'Tarantula?'

'It was-'

'Supposed-'

'To be-'

'Poisoned.'

'Eat Sprout's tarantula? She has one?' McGonagall asked in disbelief.

'Not exactly. We saw Snape lay a tarantula on Sprout's lunch box. We thought it was hers,' Sirius said. The _Marauders _were the ones who'd laid that spider there, but what'll hurt using Severus' name? Nothing, Remus said to himself.

'Very well. I'll see to it that Snape receives his detention. Hinkypunks!' McGonagall said to the Fat Lady. It swung open and McGonagall saw to it that they went in safely.

'What's up with Minnie?' Lily asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

'She even responded to that name!' James said, shivering.

'She took me from food and actually _believed_ that we were going to get our essays?' Sirius asked.

'She's freaking me out today,' Remus shivered.

'Like she isn't already. Thinking today's Sunday?'

'What's wrong with her anyway?'

'Cuckoo.'

'Yes, I know you like that bird.'

'No, cuckoo.'

'What? We're not playing hide and seek now!'

'I mean she's gone cuckoo in head already!'

'Oh, say so then!'

'I did!'

'Stupid, you said "cuckoo". How're we suppose to understand that statement?'

'Whatever. James, write that letter!!!!'

'Oh, fine!'

The four supplied James with quill, inkbottle and parchment as he started writing the letter, with them crowding over him in the silent common room.

_Dear Edward dad,_

_ _

_Hiya dad! We're doing pretty fine here. Yes, I know you want to kill us for not writing to either you or Lily's parents or Sirius' parents or Remus' parents, so put that wand on the table before you turn this parchment into a howler to be sent to us. I know that's what you're planning to do!_

_ _

_Lily, Sirius and Remus are reading this letter behind me._

_ _

_We were doing well in our studies. Perhaps you wouldn't be quite eager about this subject now, but I'm sure the Evans will be glad to know that._

_ _

_Well, we were running from Filch a while ago. Hid in the shadows. He called us to come out and we didn't. Then he went mad and started walking off. Lily says that he expects us all to show up as soon as he calls. Weird, isn't it? Come to think of it, we need your Invisibility Cloak. I know you have two so hand one over to me! Your son's needing it for his stomach and for pranks here!!! _(Lily hits James. 'Us!!') _Sorry, I mean us Marauders. Lily's hitting me at the moment…_

_ _

_Can't say much in here, but Minnie McGonagall's acting pretty weird today. Trust us, you will NOT want to hear about it! _('Why not?' Sirius asks. 'You want him coming after me if he knows there's a tarantula planted in Halley's lunch?' James replied)__

_ _

_Sincerely (Maybe yes, but more of a no)_

_James Edward Potter (ME!!!), Lily Rose Evans, Sirius Orion Black aaaannnnddd Remus Romulus Lupin!!! The Marauders Of Hogwarts! Ta-da-dang!!!!_

_ _

_PS: GIVE US THAT INVISIBILITY CLOAK!!!! WE NEED IT!!!! – The Marauders_

_PPS: Share it with our moms and dads if you want… - Lily, Sirius, Remus_

_PPPS: NOOOO!!!! NOT A HOWLER! – James_

_PPPPS: Put down the wand!!! We'll write more often, promise!!! – The Marauders_

They re-read the letter.

'It sounded like a ransom note,' Remus said.

'I'm demanding for it!! He has two and he never gives it to me!' James retorted.

'Too much PS already, don't you think?' Lily mused.

'Nah, we'll be so thankful because of it!' Sirius said.

'Dare we sneak to the Owlery?'

'And risk out necks? Why not?'

And they crept out of the common room.

'I'll watch out if I were you,' the Fat Lady warned.

'Why?'

'Corn's patrolling tonight. You know him.'

'I thought Minnie was.'

'No, Corn is. It's about time to change shifts.'

'They have shifts?'

'Why not?'

'Nothing, just wondering. Thanks, um, auntie!'

'I'm not any "Auntie"! In fact, I'm Lady Porpersilla Gertrude Grand la Porpington Hunkiepink Nustrus Fatrus the hundred and fifty eight!' the painting retorted.

'Yeah, whatever. Fat Lady, happy?'

'I am _not_ Fat Lady! I have a name and it's Lady Porpersilla-'

'Fine! We know it already! But it's too long and you're fat, so we're calling you Fat Lady, now shut up!'

'Why are you going out?'

'Our stomach's at the peak already and we have a letter to deliver. Bye!'

With that, they hurriedly left the entrance to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as they can. Once they are at least fifteen walls from the painting, they halt to a walk towards the kitchens.

'Why did that stupid painting started all those talks anyway?' Sirius asked.

'Why, in the first place, did she state out her name?' Lily enquired.

'Why is her name so long and weird?' James pondered.

'And why are you all asking this?' Remus asked as he turned to them, causing them to bump into each other.

'OW!' They exclaimed at the same time whilst Remus hushed them down before they went into hiding in the shadows again.

'We need that cloak and we need it bad,' Sirius muttered.

'Ssssh!!' James hissed. Corn's heavy footsteps came thumping by as they silenced down.

'Who's there? Come out, even if you're You-Know-Who!!' Corn's quavering voice came out as a squeak. Lily, James, Sirius and Remus tried to stiffle their giggles. The DADA teacher may look tough and all, but he's a coward at heart. Hearing him squeak reminds Lily strongly of Pettigrew.

'Y- You're afraid of me, aren't you? C- come out!'

Sirius couldn't help it much longer. His tears were falling helplessly to the floor. James stuffed a piece of parchment into his mouth.

'Whaddyou do this for?' Sirius whispered, laughter all forgotten in annoyance.

'Ssh!!' James, Remus and Lily hissed. Corn was now running away in fright.

'Weird how he turned into a DADA teacher,' Lily muttered as she crawled out slowly.

'I'll bet that Remus could teach the class,' James said as he bowed to the armor that provided them shade. He bowed back.

'I don't think so. He seem pretty nervous,' Remus said. They waited for Sirius to come out. After a while, he hadn't shown up yet. Worried, they look behind the armor. Sirius was there, yes, and he's rolling on the ground with silent laughter and tears. They narrowed their eyes at him. He stopped at once before climbing out, muttering about not having any sense of humor.

'We do, but unlike you, we can control it,' Lily answered.

'Well, he sounds so much like Pettigrew! You know, that Slytherin coward…'

'Yeah! Gosh, I was wondering if Pettigrew is his nephew or something,' James said. 'Hand over that parchment, Si.'

'Whatever for? I ate it already!'

'You WHAT?'

'I ate that parchment. I'm too hungry I guess.'

'You couldn't have!!'

'Too bad. Done that already. Digesting at the moment.'

'That was our last piece of parchment!'

'What?'

'Yes and our next supply comes only the day after!!'

'Stupid paper-eater!'

'I hope you get an indigestion!'

'Well, it's digesting pretty fine. I'm still hungry though.'

'We're at the kitchens now.'

'Goody!! House-elves, be ready to work!!!!'

Sirius hurried to the painting and tickled the pear so vigorously that it almost shouted with laughter. The gang had to shut it up before it admitted their entrance into the huge Hogwarts Kitchens, the Marauder's secret lair for unfinished food. At least, that's to Sirius. The thousands of house-elves ran to them.

'How may we serve you, Misters and Miss?' they chorused together.

'I'd like um, today – uh yesterday's – special pudding, roast chicken, ala carte pies – make it cherry and strawberry and apple with cream toppings, roasted chops, throw in a few steaks, chinese shrimp noodles, Thai's tom yam, some raw lamb might help there, a few slices of those fabulous watermelons, five different gravies, give me all the vegetable you have EXCEPT carrots, some tropical yogurt and whatever else you have!' Sirius listed, licking his lips happily. The remaining stared at him, but the house-elves' faces glow brighter each time he lists in something and set to work straight off.

'I'll have some burgers, sandwiches and fried chicken,' Remus said, not feeling really hungry after listening to Sirius' list of food. Compared to him, their appetite is only a drop in an empty bucket.

'We'll go for Dripping Pudding, two dinner sets and some fruit juice,' Lily said after she and James discussed.

'What, not hungry any more?' Sirius asked as he ate his food.

'Not after seeing you and your food. You make me lose my appetite,' Lily said faintly as Sirius ate up the pies.

'I agree with her,' James said, watching Sirius drink the milkshake.

'I think you shouldn't have those extra sugar in the pudding. Yours is really sweet,' Remus said, trying a spoon from Sirius' pudding.

'Ditto,' James said as he choked on the very-very-sweet-pudding before grabbing five glasses of water.

'Aah!!! Water!' Lily said as she grabbed the sixth cup James was drinking before gulping everything down. 'How can you stand anything so sweet?'

Sirius didn't reply. He was eating everything at top speed and the elves were refilling his plates happily. When he decided he had enough, he was dancing and singing happily at the top of his lungs. Remus sighed.

'See, he's gone nuts after having too much sugar.'

'Stupid Sirius. Get a life!' Lily poured in a huge tank (aquarium, to be exact) of water into Sirius' mouth. The fishes fell off helplessly. Lily picked them back into the empty aquarium and magicked water into it. James and Remus laughed at the sight of Sirius. The boy was round, just like a very huge ball.

'Lily, you–'

'Yep!! Let's play bowling!'

Lily magicked a few bowling pins and pushed Sirius at the middle. She and James rolled Sirius to the pins and…

'Hurrah!!! Shot all down!' Lily high-fived with James.

'With a ball that big, I'm surprised if it didn't,' Remus mused happily. The elves looked on with the provided entertainment.

'Mmmpf puffff fute mmph mmpfff mmmmh!!' Sirius tried to say from his plastered mouth (Lily put it there to stop everything from gushing out).

'Pardon me, Sirius?' Lily said from behind him as she pulled the spellotape off. Sirius shot into the air, gushing the aquarium water at the same time. He flew left, right, up, down, diagnol – every direction possible. Finally after fifteen minutes, he sat back on the floor, exhausted.

'You do look like a cartoon character now!' Lily laughed, remembering James' question a while ago.

'Thanks a lot,' Sirius muttered as he checked himself for bruises.

'Well, it's weird how you didn't burst just like that!' James mused.

'This is magic, remember? Magic!!' Remus said in reply. 'Thanks elves! We'll be back sometime soon!'

'You always welcomed back, Masters, Miss! Come here each time you hungry!'

'I most definitely will,' Sirius said as he grabbed a toothpick to pick on his teeth. 

'Brush it off! We need to go now. Bye!' James said as they grabbed Sirius and rushed out of the kitchens.

'If we stay much longer, I'll bet that Sirius will order for more food to be served!' Lily said as they went up the third floor. Remus stuck a tongue at the one-eyed witch. He was still sore at it dropping it's eyeball on his already sore leg.

'Put me down! Down! Down!! Down!!!' Sirius cried. They put him down. Sirius immediately started jumping up and down and started singing silly songs at the top of his lungs. The trio stared in shock before rushing towards him to shut him up.

'You're on sugar, aren't you?' Lily panted as she fought to keep Sirius' mouth shut.

'SUUUGGAAAAAR… I'm on ssuuuuuuuuugaaaaaaaar! The sweet, sweet suuuuugaaaaar!!!! Just like a mooooogle!!' Sirius sang.

'What's a moogle?' Remus asked.

'Who cares? All I know is that it keeps on saying "Kupo!" and goodness-know-what. Some game Sirius played in the holidays,' James replied as Lily tried to use the Silencing charm.

'Hey!!!! I love mooooooogles! They're soooooooooooo truuuuuuuuuuuthfuuuuul!' Sirius sang.

'Shut it up!! This charm can't even silence him!!' Lily said in an exasperated voice. Sirius started dancing a really comical dance.

'At least he's dancing. That's quieter,' Remus muttered under his breath. But no sooner had he said them when Sirius started jumping and singing all over again.

'Beyooooond the yondeeeeeeer faaaaaaaar! I liiiiiiveee with my ol' grandmaaaaaaaaaa! In her house up on the hiiiiiiiiilllllllllssssss!!! I'd looooooove to see heeeeeeeeer-'

'SIRIUS, someone's coming!' Lily hushed. They went into hiding behind the one-eyed witch, who threw hateful glances at Remus. Remus stuck his tongue out in reply. Corn's heavy footsteps came by the empty hallway again.

'Okay, come out now! Which ghost are you?'

'Haha!! Ha ha ha!!! Why, helooooooooo Corn!!! Ka ha! How's it been going?' Peeves' cackling came as he swooped behind the DADA teacher, tickling him from behind. Corn dropped, laughing before running off. Peeves looked around.

'Out, out, out!! I know you're here!'

'Hi there Peeves! Thanks for saving us there!' Lily greeted cheerfully.

'Helooooo Lilydums! Where's James and Sirius and Remus?'

A loud singing was heard soon along with two muffled voices, discussing about Sirius' insanity.

'There you are!' Lily said triumphantly.

'Just faaaar beyond the yonder hiiiiigh!! I triiiiiiiieeeeeeed to cross the skyyyyyyyyyy! The biiiiirdds come flyyiiiiiiiing! And I'll resume to siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg!'

'Interesting song! Get him to write the lyrics for me! Toodles!' and with that, Peeves soared off, cackling in his high pitched cackle.

'How on earth are we going to the Owlery?' Lily asked herself.

'We're going and we're going now. Come on!' James said as he grabbed Lily and pulled her to the direction of the Owlery.

'Si?'

'Remus knocked him out with the old hag's eyeball. Behind.'

Lily turned. Sure enough, an eyeball lay on the ground and Sirius had a large bruise on his head. The witch was motioning Remus to get the eyeball back to her but Remus seem to keep poking his tongue at it. Remus was also dragging the unconcious Sirius, muttering about reducing his sugar in his meal.

**

James kicked the door to the Owlery open before searching for Jackpot, his owl and his 'partner' in crime when sending howlers to Snape. Lily helped Remus drag Sirius in.

'Jackpot! Jackpot, where are you?' James called for his owl.

'Where's he?' Lily asked.

'Not even a feather to be seen.'

'This is his feather,' Lily said as she picked up a mahagony feather. 'Oh, did he get kidnapped?'

'Who'd do that?'

'Voldemort.'

'Why would he want a stupid owl?'

'How should I know? To send by Owl Post, of course! You expect him to use a post office?'

'Jackpot!!! Where are you???'

'Here, use Lotus.' Lily handed James her slightly pink owl. 

'Stupid Jackpot. I bet he went to catch some mice. Lotus, send this to my dad. Make sure to not let him curse or hex you, kay?' James said as he tied the letter to Lotus' legs. Lily gave her an owl pellet and send her owl off into the night.

**

The Marauders sat together for breakfast and chatted about McGonagall's seemingly weird attitude the day before when the Owl Post came in. Jackpot and Lotus landed beside James, both with a letter tied to them.

James opened Jackpot's first, as it came with a small parcel, bundled up really tightly.

'_Dear James, Lily, Sirius and Remus,_

_ _

_Why didn't you write to us? How were things going there? Lily's parents are worried about your studies. _(Lily rolled her eyes at this)__

_ _

_Well, I found out that I had two invisibility cloaks, not one. I'd decided to give it to you as a gift. I thought you might need it for planting Dungbombs at Filch's office or maybe torture that Slytherin scum once and for all. Orion wishes that you kill him but Romulus suggested torture. William says that we should just leave him but I say that we should make Dumbledore expel him!_

_ _

_Send our "regards" to Snape's father. Rose, Yvonne, Melissa and Anne sends a couple of Dungbombs to come along, but Gram exchanged everything into serpents. I enclosed my own version of Filibusters Fireworks in here. Don't bother asking how I made it when I'm so busy with Auror work. I was using these fireworks to um, frighten Mrs Thompson (wipe off that grin, kids!) and I somehow mixed it up with a potion I was brewing and so… you know the rest. It's history._

_ _

_With that, we enclose ten galleons each for buying new quills and parchments._

_ _

_Lots of Love,_

_Edward and Yvonne Potter, Willian and Rose Evans, Orion and Melissa Black, Romulus and Anne Lupin and Millicent Turner (Gram here!!!!)_

_ _

_PS: Use the cloak properly!!'_

'And it was dated the day before yesterday,' James finished. The Marauders turned white before turning to Lotus, waiting patiently as she held out the white letter in her beak.

'Dare you?' Lily asked, gulping.

'What do you think?' James replied. The Marauders gulped in everything. Everyone stared at them in amazement. What is wrong opening a letter? They're staring it like a Howler, Tally said to herself, biting hard at her spoon. James threw the letter open as the four ran for cover at the High Tables.

'_COME BACK HERE, JAMES POTTER, LILY EVANS, SIRIUS BLACK, REMUS LUPIN!!!!!!!! WE SENT IT TO YOU ALREADY!!!! WHY ARE YOU DEMANDING AGAIN?? SO MUCH FOR YOUR PRANKS AND ALL! WE DON'T SEND YOU FOR CLASSES FOR NOTHING!'_

The Potters, Evans, Blacks and Lupins. The four hid under the table, waiting for their parents to continue.

_'AND YOU DON'T LEARN FOR NOTHING, LILY!!! I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO USE THEM!!!!!'_

'What? You think I'm eighteen already?' Lily asked in disbelief.

_'WITH IT, I EXPECT YOU ARE!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT LEAST AT TWENTY ALREADY!!!'_

'I hate it when she says that. Being twelve and having Psychic powers that you posess only when you're sixteen is bad,' Lily muttered to James. He nodded.

_'AND DON'T YOU DARE SIDE HER, JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HIGHER THAN HER LEVEL NOW! AND WHAT ABOUT DEMANDING FOR THAT THING WHEN WE JUST SENT IT?'_

'Hasn't he any sense that I dated that letter yesterday?' James groaned.

_'WELL, WE DIDN'T SEND YOU A RED LETTER, BUT WE THOUGHT A WHITE ONE WILL DO! GRAM ENCLOSES A RECIPE FOR IT.'_

And with that, the paper burst into flames. Its ashes combined together into a new parchment. Written neatly on it was 'How To Make A White Howler'.

The Great Hall stared as the Marauders climbed out.

'Haven't we enough audiences already?' Sirius snapped at them. Hurriedly, everyone resumed eating. Grumbling, Lily grabbed the parchment as they sat on the Gryffindor table.

'What's this? A normal Howler and a coloring charm? This is so ridiculous!' Lily exclaimed.

'And they said to not open this in front of anyone. Serious, how are we going to open it then?' Remus asked angrily, reading the largely stamped letters on the box.

'They need a life,' Sirius grumbled as he tore the parchment on how to make a white Howler.

'They don't need one. They already have one. But they need to use it better or they'll end up in more trouble than we already are,' James muttered before reading the letter again. 'So much for letters.'

'I wonder why didn't the Howler burn,' Lily asked pensively.

'I bet they charmed a paper into a Howler. To them, that's a normal Howler,' Remus answered before eating his porridge.

'We'll just go to Hogsmeade today and skip lessons. We need parchments since Sirius ate up our last one,' James said.

'And risk our necks when we promised to be good?' Remus asked in a disbelief tone. 'We'll be caught!'

'Not exactly. You forgot what we have here,' Lily said, tapping the big box fondly.

'Right, the cloak,' Sirius said brightly. He was immediately hushed by the three.

'We're not supposed to let anyone know!' James hissed.

'Fine!'

**

The four Marauders hid behind a huge silvery white cloak as they crept slowly to the kitchens.

'Sssh! We might be seen!' Remus warned.

'We're in an Invisibility Cloak, Re, or have you forgotten?' Sirius asked, rolling his eyes at his friend.

'Oh, yeah. I need a bit adjustment.'

'We'll get used to this,' Lily said dismissively. She tickled the pear as it let out a giggle before admitting their entrance into the kitchens. Sirius danced happily in, pulling the cloak away before running to the house-elves to describe the list of food he wants that night. James tucked it neatly under his robes before placing an order of his own.

'-and I don't want any cabbages. Or carrots or celeries or broccolis, okay? And remove extra sugar from Sirius' food,' James said before they waited eagerly for their food. The elves hurried off and the Marauders sat themselves on the table, waiting patiently for their food. Just then, a giggle was heard from the other side of the wall. The four sat bolt up and James quickly threw the silver cloak over everyone, hiding them from sight as they see who was the one who came into the kitchens. They held their breaths sharply.

An old wizard, his beard long and white, came in through the wall. Dumbledore. He placed his orders with the house-elves before sitting himself on the table. They held themselves still, afraid that any movement might catch his attention. The grey eyes turn towards them and Lily felt him looking straight at her. She gulped and waved a little, causing shock to the remaining trio. They glared at her and turned back to watch the headmaster. He was waving back cheerfully to Lily.

'Why did you do that?' James hissed angrily at Lily.

'He saw me! I'm sure he did! I read his mind at that very moment, too! He saw us, invisible cloak or not!' Lily whispered back.

'Oh, yeah, how can he even see us?' Sirius hissed back.

'I read his mind! He saw us already!' Lily insisted. Dumbledore walked calmly to them. James pulled them away to another spot, but the wizard still followed. At last, he yanked the cloak off them.

'Hello boys and girl! You needn't run, you know,' Dumbledore smiled as the Marauders grinned weakly at him.

'Um, hi! I think we'd better leave now,' Remus squeaked as the four turned to leave.

'Wait a moment!'

Slowly, they turned to face him for their detention.

'Your food's done. Surely you want to miss it?'

Sirius' face brightened at once as he ran to the food before gobbling them up at top speed. The others ate weakly at their places. Eating with the headmaster of the school is one awkward thing, but eating with him in the kitchens and in the dead of night is another awkward thing.

'Come, come! Isn't the food good?' Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

'Very fantastic!' Sirius said as they elves refilled his plates.

'Good,' Lily replied weakly. James and Remus were quiet.

'I always sneaked here whenever I want to eat,' Dumbledore explained.

'How can you see us through our cloak?' Remus asked suddenly. Sirius stopped eating for a moment, but he resumed back to it after a second.

'Yeah, have you x-ray visions?' James asked as he tried to look at his hand under his cloak.

'Lily hadn't explained?'

'Not yet.'

'Well, I'll save the trouble then. I just can,' Dumbledore said, grinning.

'What?' Lily, James and Remus asked blankly.

'I can see through your cloak, invisible or not. That's a good thing,' Dumbledore said, biting into a pudding. 'Ouch! It isn't even Christmas and a sickle is embedded in here?'

They laughed at it before turning to Sirius, who was eating five puddings together at top speed. Sure enough, five loud clanks were heard from his mouth. Sirius opened it and everyone started laughing. Sirius' teeth had dropped almost all and in their replacement were five silver sickles. Dumbledore restored his teeth with a growing spell before sending off to bed once they had finished eating.

'I sincerely hope you enjoy the food!'

'Oh, we do alright. In fact, we always-' Remus was cut off by Lily and James.

'We always enjoy all the food, didn't we Li?'

'Oh, yes. We had always loved the food our wondrous school provided us with!'

'Especially when it's free,' Sirius finished triumphantly. 'Thanks Dumbledore! See ya tomorrow!'

Dumbledore waved them off. Then he stopped Lily.

'Have you any more sherbet lemons? I'd love to have one,' Dumbledore asked.

'Sherbet lemons? Oh sure, why not?' Lily dug her pockets and came up with four sherbet lemons. James, Sirius and Remus did the same before placing a packet of sherbet lemons into Dumbledore's hands.

'Dad sends them,' James grinned.

'Thank you. I love these muggle sweets. Unlike the wizard sweets, they have no special spells attached to them, like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean,' Dumbledore said, making a face. 'I got a vomit flavored one when I was a boy and I hate it ever since. Thank you very much.'

'Sure. G'night!' James wished.

'Don't let the bed bugs bite!' Sirius yawned.

'Don't overwork,' Remus adviced. 'and be sure to get plenty of rest!'

'Oh, and make sure you eat the orange sweet,' Lily added in a devious tone. Grinning, the other four nodded before running off.

Dumbledore looked at the orange sweet in the midst of the yellow sweets. Curious, he took it out and ate it. Soon, he was seen hurrying towards the kitchen for a glass of water to wash out the horrid taste the sweet had given.

AN: You can make a guess on which sorta sweet it is ^_^ think any flavor you want, but it's definitely something very disgusting or too hot or maybe the Every Flavor Beans in disguise ^_^ whatever. I don't think you might find this funny anyway [I do!! I've a really weird sense of humor], but please review, kay? I'll be so thankful!!


	12. Year End Feast

AN: hiyaz! Finally, the last chapter of year two J aren't you glad for this? I bet you are! No more stories till the next year pops up! Like it's most unusual way, this'll be short. Oh, and about the fifth Marauder? I think you'd rather not hear about him. Definitely not Peeves, but that person'll join in fourth year. I'm trying to kick him out as much as I can *wince* :P and yes, I was insane when I wrote the first AN 'cause I don't even know how long it'll be ^^; I wanted it short, at first, but it turned out long. Blame my head. Read and review!

_bunny chan_

Disclaimer: whatever… if you read this, tell me about it [rolls eyes]

The Marauding Five : Year Two

**Chapter 12: Year End Feast**

Lily stared at the paper before her. Which is she going to choose? Divination is definitely something she'd pass easily for her OWLs, but her mother wouldn't like her taking it. She says that Professor Trelawney speaks nonsense and predicts things that are fatal, which isn't really good. She glanced behind Tally. As the blonde had said before, she chose Divination and Ancient Runes as her third year studies.

'Why'd anyone take Ancient Runes?' Lily had asked.

'Firstly, I'm fascinated by the language. Next, Elley taught me a little, and it seemed pretty easy to me.'

'Oh, any suggestions to what I can take?'

'Same like me?'

'I'll think about it, Tal. I'm not sure yet.'

'Come on, Li! You're so smart, I'm sure you can take all the subjects and score each of them top!'

'Unless James takes exactly the same one. He's so much smarter and he didn't even touch the book!'

'Impossible if anyone would ever see him or you holding a book to read.'

'I'm so flattered. Any ideas?'

'Divination is definite. You're one Seer and you want OWLs easily, so that'll be a firm one.'

'I'm not sure there. Many says that it's stupid.'

'Think of it! A time to sleep in her class!'

'Okay. Maybe it'll be good.'

And the day before, Lily had just received letters from the Marauders' parents and Gram for the Marauders. In them were tips on which subject to take and which to not. Of course, they're all suggestions only, so Lily don't have to take anything that seriously.

Lily peeped at James' paper. He, too, seem to be puzzling himself on which subject to take. Sirius was biting his quill, pointing his wand, muttering 'this is too stupid' or 'this is too boring' and stuff like so. Remus was staring at his paper as blankly as can be, but Lily can see that he is thinking deeply.

'So how now?' Lily asked them, shaking them back to reality.

'I'm confused on which to take,' Remus said, playing with his quill.

'What are we supposed to take? And why choose?' Sirius groaned.

'Don't ask. I'm as lost as can be,' James muttered.

'Tally suggested that we take all,' Lily said.

'And what? Lost our heads? They're all probably at the same time!' Sirius said.

'Okay, I'm just pointing my wand pointlessly now,' Remus muttered.

'And we'll take whatever you take. We're all at lost here,' James said eagerly. Lily and Sirius nodded in agreement. Calmly, Remus pulled his wand out before closing his eyes and hit blindly at the parchment.

'Again. You were at an empty place.'

Remus moved his hands and pointed again. James wrote it on his notebook and Lily urged Remus on. Remus moved his wand again downwards and stopped. Lily let out a yelp, frightening everyone from their thoughts.

'Sorry,' Lily said sheepishly to them. Remus opened his eyes.

'Why did you yelp?'

'You took Divination!' Sirius said, pointing at the wand, which had its tip over a word. Divination.

'You mean we're taking that wooly subject?' Remus asked in disbelief.

'Who cares? Dad says you can sleep in her class,' Sirius said, checking the boxes of Divination and Muggle Studies

'Oh well, I'm on this with you,' Lily said before crossing Muggle Studies and, scratching her quill hardly, Divination.

'So much for choosing blindly. Muggle Studies might be easy, since all of us were living like a muggle for ten years. Shouldn't be much of a problem,' James shrugged.

'Okay, Divination and Muggle Studies. Checked,' Remus said, marking the boxes.

'I wonder what mom'll say when she knows I take Divination,' Lily muttered.

'Probably she'll freak out. Who cares?' James replied.

'This is a free world and we're given chances to choose here, Lily!' Sirius said in a matter-of-fact tone.

'Si's right. Who cares? We're allowed to choose ourselves. And who'll bother anyway? We're the ones to study for it. I might need more help from you anyway,' Remus said.

'Yeah. Missing almost everyday. Isn't there a day when you wouldn't be missing?' Snape sneered from behind them.

'So much for you scums. Well, you'd been missing once for two weeks in a row. I bet that you fell into your cauldron of potion and couldn't turn yourself back!' Lily snorted, remembering the time when Snape tried to get back at them.

Snape flushed angrily.

'Oh, and which subject you're taking?' Sirius asked, looking at Snape's paper in his hands. 'Divination and Ancient Runes?'

'Following dear Tally?' Lily said.

Snape blushed crimson. 'Who wants to follow Tally – uh, Chapman?'

'Well, you seem to have drawn little hearts here,' James said, eyeing Snape as he pointed at the little red hearts the Slytherin had drawn. Snape turned red.

'Very, very interesting,' Remus said. If possible, the Slytherin turned even redder.

'Give me back, Black!' Snape said, snatching the parchment from Sirius.

'Oh well, we'll wish that you break a leg in Divination!' Remus laughed.

'And I quote Sybil Trelawney; "Dear, dear, you don't have much aura as a Seer. Your Inner Eye isn't functioning quite well!"' Lily mimicked what Droville had told her the day before about choosing Divination.

'How will you know?' Snape challenged.

'Oh, or maybe she'll tell this; "Oh dear, you have the Grim, child! You have the Grim! Such poor thing for an innocent and helpless soul!"' Lily continued, doing a little show she saw Trelawney doing when she looked around the new classes to see which she should choose. Everyone that took Divination in the Great Hall started laughing at Lily's little act.

'Bravo, Evans! Just like Trelawney!' a Ravenclaw fourth year called.

'Just? Very much like Trelawney! Good acting there!' A Hufflepuff called back. Remarks exchanged from table to table about Trelawney's weird appearances, her so-call predictions and her predictions of death for them.

'Really? I'm so flattered! Or are you mocking me that I'm Trelawney?' Lily asked as she rolled her eyes.

'I think they're praising you,' James laughed as he led the girl to the Gryffindor table. 'Eating time!'

'Oh, really? And what? Get myself turned into a chicken?' Lily asked again. 

'What? Why turn into a chicken?' James asked. Before Lily had a chance to reply, James Potter shrunk into a cock before her very eyes.

'TALLY!!!!! Why are you doing this to the Gryffindor?' Lily asked, turning to her friend. She was laughing her head off at the sight of all the Gryffindors turning into chickens.

'Just for fun. I mean, it's so boring!' Tally cried, tears streaming down because she laughed too hard.

'I'll change you guys back,' Lily assured as Sirius pecked her wand. Lily picked her wand from Sirius (the chicken had long feathers at it's tail) and did a complicated spell before waving her wand over the table. Everyone grew larger and larger until they were back to humans.

'Hey, you never taught me that!' Tally protested.

'I don't think I ever should,' Lily said, poking her tongue childishly at Tally. James was holding his wand angrily now. He quickly muttered a spell and aimed his wand straight at Tally.

'James, why did you do that?'

'She deserves it. Should know better than to use my own spell against me,' James said happily, eating a new plate of food he exchanged with the Slytherin table.

'So what are we doing with her?' Lily asked, walking to where Tally had stood.

'I dunno. Send her to Pomfrey?'

'Good idea. But how?'

'Gimme a parchment.'

'No, I'll do it!' Lily said. She pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled this on it;

'_Dear Poppy,_

_Here's a present from me to you,_

_I hope you love it, and cherish it too;_

_'Cause if you ever do harm to it,_

_Dear Tally here will remember you for it!_'

'So much for my idea,' James muttered. 'I wanna write "Save Me!!!!" on that stupid hamster.'

'Well, I think hamsters are cute, and Tally turning into one is really cool. Maybe I should just keep you as a pet,' Lily said, hugging the white hamster tightly. It squeaked and it's black pupils contracted with fear.

'Nah, don't worry, she won't! Lily's mom hates hamsters,' Sirius said, grinning broadly at the little mouse.

'But Lily'll do it anyway. She has this "If you hate it, I'll do it" thingy in her mind,' Remus joined in.

Tally squealed even harder. Her living with Lily along with her psychotic sister isn't really Tally's idea of funny.

'I guess I'll just send you off with this note. Ciao, Tally!' Lily said, attaching the note to the white creature and sending it off alone. Tally ran as fast as she can towards the infirmary to get herself cured.

'Maybe we can bring some white mice home for mom,' Lily said thoughtfully.

'And let her kill them? I thought you were against cruelty to animals!' Remus looked at her in disbelief.

'Well… we can use fake ones?'

'And?'

'Use a spell on it so it's like real and put it with Petty at home!' Lily said brightly, laughing as she ate her cereal.

'Well…'

'Hey, we'll do it!' James exclaimed. A few students backed away from them when James said this, afraid that they'll get cursed.

'Nothing to do with you. Just Petunia at home,' Remus assured.

'Just Petunia only. I invited Tally to our Petunia Party, but she doesn't seem quite eager,' Lily said, shrugging.

'Who cares?'

'JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!' McGonagall screeched, frightening everyone. The Marauders turned.

'Yes, Minnie?' James said.

'What has he done now?' Remus asked.

'Nothing much, I bet. Not without us,' Sirius said dismissively.

'Oh, definitely nothing,' Lily said, calmly eating her cereal.

'WHY HAD YOU TURN CHAPMAN INTO A HAMSTER? THE USE OF TRANSFIGURATION IS NOT LIKE THAT!'

'Really? I remember one of Binns' essay. It says that two brothers turned an evil sorcerer into a mice and a cat ate it,' Lily said eagerly.

'Oh, is that so? I say it's fairy tale,' Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

'Li, things like that exists only in fairy tales!' Remus chided.

'But we used to think witches and wizards in fairy tales! We _are_ witches and wizards, aren't we? So it's not a fairy tale!' Lily argued.

''Tis! Fairies and pixies and gnomes and all do _not_ exist!' Sirius said stubbornly.

'Well, those fairies and pixies saved us at the Forest, remember?' Lily said, wagging a finger at him.

'NO!!! And unicorns don't work either!'

'They do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

'Don't!'

'Are you sick? You have a wand and a wizard hat on your head. You are wearing wizard robes now.'

'I am?'

'Yes, you are you idiot! When are you ever going to wake up?'

'Oh. Yeah. I am. Hehe, sorry Li!'

'No, it's-'

'Okay, your Highness! I don't wanna repeat that stupid line!'

'I said it's-'

'Fine, Lily! The brains of Marauders, happy?'

'Very. Now, back to Minnie.'

'What was it already?' McGonagall asked, confused after listening to Lily and Sirius arguing.

'Uh, what was it we were arguing about just now?' Sirius asked, turning to the red-head. Lily racked her head. Zilch.

'Um, I sorta forgot. It's something about fairy tales, right?'

'I don't think so.'

'It is! I remembered that!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'CUT IT OUT!!!!!' Remus yelled loudly.

'What?' Sirius, Lily, James and McGonagall asked blankly.

'You're arguing about fairy tales, whatever it is. I kinda forgot too. Minnie's talking to Jam about transfiguration? I'm blur now…' Remus said in a confused tone.

'Oh, okay, thanks!' McGonagall said. 'Now James, you shouldn't turn that bag into trash! I mean, what use is it there?'

James groaned. 'When had I even done that? However smart or stupid I am, why would I need trash?'

'Didn't you just did? Or was that five years ago? Oh, I think it's about your work. James, your marks are getting lower! Don't you practice?'

'Minnie, I'm top at Transfiguration!' James sighed.

'Are you? Oh wait, maybe it's about your…'

Behind them, Lily and Sirius were still arguing about whether fairy tales exist or not.

'They exist! Unicorns, Dragons, Fairies, Pixies, Elves… they all do!' Lily said.

'They do not! Only in storybooks! Grow up, Lily!' Sirius said back.

'Well are you a wizard or not? You're in this world and there're dragons, unicorns and all!'

'I know myself very well, Lily, but puh-leez! Grow up!!'

Remus sighed. What had he done now that caused this? Lily and Sirius had just had their last word at the topic but here they are, arguing again. Minnie and James were still pondering on what they were talking about before. What had I said? Remus asked himself as he stared at the scene before him. Why are they so immature? Fighting about storybooks?

'Remus, you tell Sirius that dragons and unicorns exist! Something just hit his head!' Lily said, pulling Remus over.

'No, you tell Lily that they don't! Ask her to grow up from fantasy world!' Sirius said, pulling Remus to his side. Before Remus had a chance to even breathe, McGonagall pulled him over.

'Lupin, we were talking about Potter's studies, weren't we?'

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but James pulled him.

'Re, we were not! I'm top at Transfiguration!!!' James protested.

'Come back here, Remus!'

'No, you explain to Lily!'

'What had I gotten myself into now?' Remus asked the clouds as he looked at the transparent ceiling. He didn't have time to get his answers, for Lily and Sirius had pulled him into their argument.

Everyone looked on, enjoying the entertainment they were getting from the Marauders and McGonagall.

**

Remus lay grumpily in the Infirmary. The argument for him, voice of reason, had turned into a fight. Remus ended up getting hit by Lily and Sirius' spells when he tried to stop them. He now have little tentacles on his forehead, green in color, four pairs of arms, purple hair, long teeth, Dungbomb smell, bright orange teeth, yellow eyes and somehow had one of his arm turning jelly. James had also tried to stop them with a spell, but he aimed his wand wrongly, causing it to hit Remus, too. Remus is now burping slugs.

A knock floated into the quiet infirmary as the door turned open. Lily, Sirius and James stood at the door frame, smiling sheepishly and looking sorry for themselves. Remus smiled weakly at them, for if he opened his mouth, slugs will pour. Lily closed the door quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping matron.

'Hiya Remus! Sorry 'bout those spells!' James said, sitting next to him.

'We're so, so sorry!' Sirius said. Remus snorted. Not once is Sirius ever sorry for what he'd been doing.

'Uh, want me to return your color?' Lily offered, holding her wand out. Remus nodded quickly. The girl removed the colors from him and managed to shrink his teeth at the same time. 'Can't help with those arms and slugs and your jelly arm.'

Remus nodded sadly.

'I can remove that slugs problem,' James said as he tapped his wand at Remus. 'Not exactly all though. You'll have to wait an hour before they all go,' James grinned.

'Thanks a lot. Someone do something about the arms and the jelly arm!' Remus said.

'I can't do much but take off the jelly like feeling. About the four arm…' Sirius said, taking away the jelly-arms curse from Remus.

'Well?'

'Lily has the spell, but-'

'Really? Use it quick!'

'Hey, it's in this book. I've to practice it!'

'Fine. We have a whole night here.'

'So sorry, Re. Didn't expect to fight till using spells,' Sirius grinned.

'Well, does fairy tales exist now?'

'Yep! What gone into me anyway?'

'Who knows?'

'Wha? Just tap and say _Unosus_? Isn't that the duplicating spell?' Lily asked, puzzled.

'Just try it!' Remus begged with his arms.

'James, you do it. I think I'm too nervous to do it correctly.'

'Uh, okay. No promises.'

Remus closed his eyes tight and prayed fervently. James tapped on his arms. True enough, it turned back to only a pair of arm.

'Goody! I'm normal now!' Remus said thankfully, jumping out of bed and start putting his socks on.

'You're leaving now?'

'Why else would I stay here? You want me dead with these medicines?'

'Okay, let's go!!!!' Sirius lead.

'No, we're drawing Chalk Rings in the Slytherin common room, remember?' James said.

'What are they?' Remus asked.

'Something Gram came up with. You know, whenever you enter one, you can never come out of it unless the one who draws the ring lets you out. Sorta like fairy tale, isn't it?' Lily said cheerfully, producing a whole boxful of chalk.

'Sounds neat!' Remus praised.

'We wanna draw the whole of the Slytherin dungeon with it so they can't attend the feast tomorrow,' Sirius said, giggling evilly in his hands.

'And they'll miss the food!' James exclaimed brightly. He produced the Invisibility Cloak and they covered themselves under it, worming their way to the Slytherin dungeons.

'Who's there?' Flitwick asked in a high-pitched squeak. They froze as the small professor hop his way to a nearby armor.

'Did you see anyone?' Flitwick asked. The armor shook its head. 'Thank you.' Then the little professor hopped off.

'I thought he found us already!' Remus said, relief.

'Whatever. Let's just get on with the plan!' Lily whispered.

They walked to the dungeons and Lily pulled out four, long, white chalks and handed one to each of them. They grinned mischievously and started drawing a huge circle around the Slytherin dungeons, so that no one that goes in will ever come out. Finally, they joined the circle in front of the stone, the pathway to the Slytherin common room. Laughing, they ran off to their dorm, eager for the next day to wane as soon as possible.

**

The next day came, just as it always does and the Marauders jumped up eagerly in bed. Today is their last day at Hogwarts for their second year and also the day for the Slytherins to stay back for an extra hour or two. Lily happily changed into her black robes and packed her trunk quickly. She then skipped her way down the stairs, hair bouncing after her.

'I don't see why are you so happy about this,' Tally muttered, walking down slowly.

'Because the Slytherins will not be attending the feast!' Lily said happily, climbing out of the portrait hole.

'What? Why wouldn't they? Hey, wait for me!' Tally cried, running after the bouncing red-head.

Lily sat herself at the Gryffindor table beside James and Remus. She made sure that Sirius sat far from her, since a large, sugary pudding sat on the table and Sirius is looking at it hungrily. The Slytherin table, however, was empty. No occupants, nothing. Wondering what happened, Halley got up to check on her house.

'She'll get stuck too!' James laughed.

'How nice! All the Slytherins locked in their dorm. Heaven!' Sirius said dreamily.

'Heaven? I think I'm dreaming! No Slytherins! This couldn't even be real!' Remus laughed.

'Well, it's real! Thank goodness no Pettigrew- fusses-over-you-and-adore-you and no Snake to taunt us,' Lily added.

'So peaceful and blissful,' Sirius sighed.

'Oh, don't eat anything, kay?' Remus warned.

'Why not?' Sirius asked, eyeing everything hungrily.

'You'll turn into a chicken. I gave this – uh – seasoning to the house-elves in the kitchens. Told them to use it on today's feast. They did, and whoever who eats anything will turn into a chicken!' Remus said.

'But I'm hungry!'

'We'll just run over to the kitchens first. We're not starting until the Slytherins come, which they will not.'

They crawled out of the Great Hall and started their journey to the kitchens. On their way, they passed the Slytherin dungeons. They took a peep and laughed at the sight. All the Slytherins were trying all sorts of spells to get out of the magic ring and some squibs (Pettigrew, for instance), turned half of the Slytherins pink with frilly dress, heavy make-up and high-heels.

They resumed their way into the kitchens and ordered for their food, careful to make sure that nothing they ordered had anything to do with the feast. Sirius found it quite imposibble as the feast had almost half of the menu taken. In the end, the four settled for muggle food, as the feast were all magical food.

Patting their stomachs happily, they headed back to the Great Hall, peeping at the Slytherins again.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were all there, trying to figure a way to remove the spell that locks everyone in the magic ring. Flitwick tried rubbing the chalk, but it simply won't rub off. Instead, the more he rub, the more brighter the chalk ring grew. McGonagall tried transfiguring the ring into a hula hoop, but she ended up turning Halley into a tortoise. Sprout used some water to wash the chalk ring, but again, to no avail. The Marauders giggled silently from behind the wall.

'I swear that this must be the doing of Potter, Black, Evans and Lupin!' McGonagall said pointily.

'Now, Minerva, we couldn't suspect them! How can Gryffindors even know of the entrance to the Slytherin common room?' Dumbledore asked.

'Good point, Albus, but they know almost all the nick-nooks of the castle, I'm sure they do know this. I'll go back to the Great Hall to see if they are there.'

'Very well. And I think that the Slytherins must have their feast here. Send the elves to bring their food over.'

'I'll go now.'

The Marauders gulped. Quickly, they find for a painting of five hippos and climbed into it, running until they reach the end before scrambling out from behind an armor and ran straight to the Great Hall before sitting themselves on the chair. Lily's heart pounded hard and fast against her ribs. Red faced, they sat beside Tally.

'Where were you guys?' Tally asked.

'Walking around.'

'You're red.'

'We- we are? Well, Lily, use your charm!'

'I can't! I'm far too nervous now and-! Minnie!'

McGonagall burst into the room, purple in face, as she stomped over to the Marauders.

'WHAT EXACTLY HAD YOU DONE????' she demanded.

'We'd done nothing but came back from a marathon behind the Forest. Is that a crime?'

'Very tired…'

'So tired…'

'I can't think properly!'

'WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO THE SLYTHERINS???' this time, the Hall turned in their direction.

'What happened to them?'

'Do NOT play with me, Evans! I want an answer now!'

'What happened to them anyway? Turned into hippos?'

'I do not enjoy this sort of joke, Potter.'

'Well what happened then!'

'Someone locked the Slytherins in their room. Now do you admit it?'

'Admit what?'

'Joy! No Slytherins for the year-end feast! Hey, did you all hear that?' Terrykinns shouted gleefully. The Hall errupted into a deafening cheer.

'WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO THEM???'

'We didn't do anything to them!' Remus said. But we _did_ lock their way out, he added silently.

'Let's start the feast! Amen,' Catherine said. Everyone dug into their food as soon as the girl had said that. 

'See Minnie? Ciao!' Lily said, pushing her Transfiguration teacher out as soon as possible. Fifteen minutes later, chicken squabbles, cluckings and peckings were heard from the Great Hall.

**

'Wonderful. Another record,' Sirius grumbled in the train.

'I can't believe they'll still issue detention at the feast! Extra homework!' Lily moaned sadly.

'Why did Minnie chose to enter in at that time?' James asked, cursing the teacher under his breath.

'So much for turning everyone into chickens,' Remus said gloomily.

'Well, still, I took a picture!' Lily said brightly, whipping out a picture which she'd just took. A hall full of chickens and the four Marauders grinning as they held up a 'peace' sign. Remus added a drop of potion so that the picture moved. Immediately, McGonagall kicked them off the photo and started lecturing.

'Is there a way to alter that?' Sirius asked. He didn't want to see McGonagall now.

'No. Just make it stop. Brew that potion, whatever it is. You're a potion brewer,' Lily said, making duplicates for each of them and one to add in their photo album of greatest pranks ever played.

'Somehow, I wish I wasn't one,' Sirius said, chopping the ingredient as he threw everything into his cauldron before starting a small fire

'You'll wish that you are pretty soon,' James laughed.

'Why would I?'

'Else, you'll have to put up with McGonagall kicking us non-stop in the photos.'

'Good. Thanks for motivating me.'

'That's what I'm here for, right?'

'Whatever. A drop of potion,' Sirius said, carefully dropping a drop onto the photos. It stopped and reverted back to the part where the gang had held up their victory signs.

'So much better,' James said admiringly. 'Good job!'

'That's all I get? Good job?' Sirius asked sarcasticly.

'That's all, Si. Now, how about we finish our homework now? We have a party to organize!' Lily said cheerfully. Eagerly, they pulled out their parchments before hurriedly writing in it, copying as much as they can from their books.

The train halted to a stop and Sirius punctuated it with a full-stop on his sentence before exclaiming 'Finished!'

'I'm done too!' Remus said, holding up his potions essay.

'Ditto,' Lily grinned, pulling out her Transfiguration.

'And finish!' James said, signing his name below his Charms essay.

'Okay, now we'll go organize that party!!!!!' Lily cried happily as they rolled their trolleys from the barrier.

'LILY!!! JAMES!!! SIRIUS!!! REMUS!!!'

'Mom!' Sirius said, jumping to her. Melissa laughed as she helped them carry some of their things.

'Where're our parents?' Lily and James asked.

'They'd gone for a holiday in France. Petunia is staying with us for two days before going over to her friends'. Remus, your parents went too. Putting all the responsibility with me, hmph!' Melissa said, adopted an angry look.

'Sorry, but you'll have to,' James grinned.

'And Gram?'

'Went to Malkin's. She'll be there for some time. Why is it me to suffer? What wrong had I done?' Melissa asked to no one in particular.

'Not going for a holiday?' Sirius suggested.

'Very funny, Sirius, but maybe you're right. I should've gone and left you with no one.'

'Even more gorgeus! Imagine that! A whole house to ourselves!' Remus said happily.

'Then again, I'll reconsider that,' Melissa laughed. She helped their trunks in before driving them off.

'Dear Petty's gonna love this Magic Chalk!' Lily said, laughing.

'Well, she'll be very surprised to know that paper writes back!' James said, remembering the little trick Lily had made.

'And to know she'll turn into a chicken!' Sirius added.

'Not to mention turning all her boyfriend's letters into Howlers!' Remus said.

'Petty's gonna have a party of her life!' Lily said. The Marauders all nodded in agreement.

AN: Pang ka pang!!!! *confettis falls* ta-dah!!!!! I finished this!!! Hurrah! Hurrah!! I like the part when Sirius and Lily and James and Minnie argued ;) simply delightful part, isn't it? well, not much now, but you'll have to wait for the next year to come! That'll be quite some time cause reason 1) my connection broke down. 2) this computer decided to join it and break down too. 3) I've to send this for repair. 4) not much l/j until maybe the fourth year. 5) I'll get some short stories done if you want. And 6) should I smash this modem? Review, please!!!!!


End file.
